How to Save a Life
by dreamlitnight
Summary: This story takes place sometime after 5-01. Dean is very ill and Castiel calls Sam for help. A mysterious twist turn the boys' lives upside down. With a war on the way, can they overcome the newest obstacles to mend their broken bond?
1. Chapter 1

"How to Save a Life"

_**Chapter 1**_

The repeated buzzing woke him from a restless sleep. Turning on the lamp, he reached for the vibrating phone and squinted blearily

at the caller i.d.

- _**Dean**_ – was flashing on the small, brightly lit screen.

Sam took a shaky breath and pressed the talk button.

His soft ,"Hello?" was met with silence. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Hello? Dean?"

"Hello Sam.", a deep voice answered quietly.

A spike of fear brought instant alertness as Sam jackknifed up in bed, tangled covers flung carelessly to the floor. "Cas? Where's Dean?", worry causing his voice to rise.

"Dean is in need of your help. He doesn't have much time.", the angel's voice was weary sounding.

Running a hand nervously through his messy hair, Sam asked, " What do you mean he doesn't have..."

Castiel interrupted, "There is not time to explain everything over the phone. We are two hours away from you, at the Lansing General Hospital, 5th floor, room 513. I will tell you

what I know when you get here, if you decide to come. You need to hurry if you want to help your brother..."

This time Sam interrupted, "Of course I'm ...O.K. I, I'm," he paused taking a deep breath and continued in a steadier voice, " I'll be there as quick as I can...just , just

watch out for him until I get there Cas."

"I am doing my best Sam.", the angel replied before ending the call.

Sam, carefully pushed the end-call button and laid the phone back on the table. He bowed his head, both hands scrubbing at his face. What had his brother gotten himself into

this time? It wasn't supposed to be like this; alone, separated. They should know what was going on with one another. They were a team. This chasm in their relationship had to

be fixable. Sam slapped the mattress in frustration, everything was such a mess. "Hang on Dean, just hang on please." Sam whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and 37 minutes later, Sam walked into the dimly lit hospital room. Seeing his brother, he hurried towards the single bed.

The gentle hiss of the ventilator and the beeping rhythm of the heart monitor, offering him a strange sort of comfort in their steady cadence. Ignoring the solemn

angel in the corner, he tentatively reached for his brother's hand, trying not to disturb any of the wires or tubes attached to him. He noticed that there was a bag of dark red

fluid hanging from the I.V. pole, in addition to the usual clear one. Searching his brother's face and exposed arms , he was puzzled to find no apparent injuries. He felt like he had

stepped back in time, back to that nightmarish time when the demon in the semi had almost finished off the Winchesters. Dean was just lying there, pale and still.

Castiel approached the bed from the other side and waited.

Finally Sam looked at him.

"What is wrong with him?", he asked fiercely. "Did he get hurt?"

"He is not hurt, he is very ill."

"How ill?"

"Dean is ...dying." , the angel answered quietly.

"What do you mean, dying? What happened? I thought you were supposed to be watching out for him?", Sam glared accusingly across the bed.

"Sam, there are things about your brother that you do not know, things even he is unaware of.", Castiel began solemnly, "Dean cannot

be lost, he is vital in this war. He must be saved at all costs.", Turning away, Castiel paced to the end of the room and then back. He stared intently at Sam.

"He has always been my responsibility. I have let other's push me towards the wrong path." Pausing, he looked to the man lying between them, already he seemed to be slipping

away. "No longer will I blindly follow another's lead who is not my Father. We will save him Sam. He is needed, you both are, desperately needed."

"O.K., so how do we save him?"

Castiel turned to stare out the window. "You must give him some of your blood.", He held up a hand to keep Sam from interrupting, "I have already spoken with the doctor

about this. As you can see, they are giving him blood, but he needs more... and I have ...convinced them, that it must be yours that he gets." , his intense eyes came back to

rest on Sam.

Sam spluttered, unable to keep quiet any longer, "What do you mean he needs my blood? My blood is , is tainted. I have demon blood in me. _Demon blood_.", he emphasized ,

"Remember the thing that started all this? Why my brother is hunting alone now?"

"Your brother is hunting alone because of choices you made Sam, not because of the blood. He did not part from you until you chose the path that led away from him."

Sam's expression became almost desolate.

"Your blood has proven to be immune to the demonic virus, known to you as Croatin. We believe Dean has been infected with a form of this. It appears to work differently,

without the violent rage at the end, but deadly none the less. His body is shutting down. He is bleeding internally. The doctors have only been able to keep him breathing and free

of the pain he was suffering. They are at a loss as to how to cure him and time is running out. Your blood is his only chance. I believe it will be able combat this virus

and restore him."

"But will it turn him.. into what I am?", Sam asked hesitantly.

"No, Sam. Your brother is different. He is... not entirely as human as you both believe. There are, things... you have not been privy to. Events that only I and the Father

know of..." , the angel turned and walked away from the bed again.

Blinking wide eyes, Sam dropped his brother's hand and followed.

"What?, What things? What..._events_? Dean is the most "Human" person I know." Grabbing Castiel's arm, he demanded angrily, "Tell me what you are talking

about. I am so tired of your, your cryptic monologues. You called me. You said you would explain things when I got here. I'm here. I need some straight answers."

The angel's eyes shifted to the hand tightly gripping his arm.

With an impatient shake of his head, Sam released him and stepped back. "Please", he pleaded, "I just want to help my brother."

Castiel sighed, his eyes focused on something only he could see. "Before you were born, my Father knew what would be. I was asked to make

provision for this. I was given the task of restoring balance, even before it was disturbed. We knew what the demon planned for you, but it was not within our rights to interfere,

so another way was found. For reasons known only to my Father, you and your brother were chosen to save one another and in turn, humanity.", pausing again, he turned back

to Sam.

Sam waited in silence, his eyebrows raised, arms folded in defense.

"Dean is the only human to ever carry angel's blood. He was given this gift, when he was an infant."

"What?!", Sam took a staggering step back, sitting down hard when the back of his legs bumped into a chair . "An angel? Dean is a, uh, an... angel?" Shock echoed in the room.

"No. He is a ....hybrid, just as you are.

"But Dean doesn't have any special powers or anything... does he?", Sam's voice trailed off in confusion.

"He is... endowed..." , Castiel explained, "His... powers... are subtle. Have you never wondered how he has escaped death so many times? It is because he is able to heal

differently than a human. He also excels at what you call "hunting skills" and other... things...", Castiel stopped speaking abruptly.

Sam waited for him to go on. The angel remained motionless. Irritated with the the very little information he was getting, he broke the strained silence, "So why isn't he healing

himself now? What good is this angel blood, if it can't save him?", Sam asked angrily. "It's like all of you mess with our lives and everything just gets worse instead of better."

"Yes, I have been... remiss as of late in my... responsibilities.", Castiel glanced to Dean and then back to Sam, "That conversation is for later, for now we will concentrate on the

task of saving Dean's life." Castiel took a deep breath and continued. "We are unsure why his body is unable to fight this. There must be something unique about this virus that

we are unaware of. You seem to be our best option. In my search for answers, I was unable to find any other recourse." Castiel walked back to the bed and stared down at the

ailing young hunter. "You...are your brothers hope. "

Sam stood, walking back to the bedside, he stared searchingly into the angel's somber face, "So, this will save him? My blood, will save Dean?"

"Or destroy him.", Castiel added quietly.

"Wha?!....you said...", Sam stuttered to a stop, at a loss for words. Why couldn't this angel just say what he meant, instead of talking in circles. Sam hands fisted, as he

considered how good decking him would feel about now.

Castiel took no notice of the angry man across from him, only concentrating on the man lying on the bed. He tried to explain, "Demon and Angel blood have never before been

merged together. I cannot know of a certainty that his human body will be able to withstand this combination or even what he will become if he survives. I must believe that this

is our answer. You and he have not yet accomplished your appointed goal.", the angel raised his head, and again stared intently into Sam's eyes. "We will not quit. We will go on

as your brother does, no quarter given to defeat."

Sam took a deep breath. He could feel the waves of determination radiating off of Cas. He knew he wasn't getting the full story yet. The angel excelled at evasiveness.

All of this was almost too much to take in. He studied his brother, Dean needed him. The questions could wait, his brother couldn't. Nodding his head,

Sam gestured towards the door. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to save him. "Tell the doctor I'm ready."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- Winchesters : no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N- Thank you, to everyone who read my first fan/fic and to the reviewers. I have been reading in stealth mode, now I am re-thinking this. I have vowed to review the stories I am enjoying, because reviews are good. ;0} Sorry, still not much Dean in this chptr., but will finally get to the action in the com**__**ing one. Enjoy a little more Sam angst.**_

"How to Save a Life"

**Chapter 2**

The morning of the fifth day since Castiel's call, found Sam sitting in the same hospital room, staring at his brother in silent vigil. The good news was; there had been no seizures

or bleeding from the eyes or any other orifices, so it _seemed_ like the blood wasn't going to kill him. The bad news was; his brother, even though he had been given his blood and

even though he was breathing on his own now with only an oxygen cannula in his nose and his body seemed to be healing... was still just lying there, pale and unmoving.

Castiel, of course, had disappeared soon after the blood exchange. He hadn't said a word to Sam, just up and "poofed ". He wasn't sure if he was coming back anytime soon

either. You would think, since Dean was his responsibility, that he would at least wait around to see if they had saved him or killed him. Stupid angel. He always managed to take

off when you're about to corner him for answers.

So Sam sat and stared and tried to hang on tightly to the little bit of hope he had left. It seemed he had run the gamut of emotions in the last few days, swinging from deep

despair to fierce determination, to anger, to mourning and then back to desperate hope. He couldn't let himself give up. He had to believe they were going to make it through

this, just like they always seemed to make it. Beat up, broken, so hurt inside and out that just breathing was an effort... but still going.

The doctors were in turn, elated and baffled with his brother's progress. Sam just wanted Dean to wake up and tell him everything was going to be all right, like he used to

when they were younger. No matter what was going on; if Dean told him it was going to be all right, he knew it would be, because Dean would "make" it be all right. His brother

was a force to be reckoned with when it came to watching out for him and even extending that drive when others were in need. He just didn't understand the concept

of failure, ever.

"Dean, I need you to make it all right, please...", Sam whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared sightlessly out the dark window. It was late and Dean hadn't so much as twitched the entire day. His mind was going in circles. He really was at a loss on how to

explain the revelation that was Dean to Dean, a.k.a. Angel/Dean, and by the way on top of that angel stuff you haven't even had a chance to come to grips with...now you also

have demon blood ( which I know scares you so much in me) flowing in your veins, so Demon/Angel/, we don't know what you freakin' are, Dean ... Oh, and I am the one who

gave you the demon blood.

Yeah, Sam shook his head that was going to be a fun conversation. Stupid Angel had better get back here to help explain all this. This would not be pretty and he

had still not called Bobby to tell him what was going on. Sam was a little surprised that he hadn't checked on them, but this whole apocalypse thing was keeping everyone a

little busy. He didn't have a clue how to even start to explain this whole mess they were in. Bobby was their life line, he and Dean depended on him to always be there when they

were in trouble that the two of them couldn't handle on their own. So far, Bobby had never let them down. He hoped this wouldn't break that streak. With a sigh, he turned to

pace back towards the bed, seven steps from the bed and back to the window. He was surprised he hadn't worn a path in the tiled floor with as many rounds as he had made.

When he reached his brother he stopped and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently, he pleaded, "Dude, you have got to snap out of this, I,I can't take much more of your

Snow White impersonation..." Sam's mouth quirked as he patted the hand, the hand that was now squeezing his hand back weakly...

Gasping in shock he turned quickly to the head of the bed, bringing his other hand up to pat the pale cheek. "Dean?... hey, you in there? Can you open your eyes, huh?..."

He was rewarded with a fluttering of eyelids, a slit of green and then more blinking until finally his brother's eyes opened fully. His face frowning in concentration as he

worked to focus on the anxious face peering down at him. A smile lit Sam's face and he could feel his own eyes burning with tears. Tears he had been holding back with a

stubborn determination. He hadn't cried since this started, so it wasn't surprising that his brother waking up would be the release valve, so to speak, for his emotions to get the

better of him. Dean was awake now, he didn't have to be so strong anymore. The relief he felt was palpable.

"Hey Dean, hey..." , Sam wiped at the tears and then resumed patting him, only now switching to his chest, instead of his cheek.

"S, Smmy?...", Dean whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah. You want some ice chips? I bet your throat hurts. They just took the breathing tube out yesterday."

Sam continued to talk as he grabbed the insulated pitcher and put a few ice chips in a cup and then unwrapped the plastic covered spoon. The nurses had been keeping him

supplied with fresh ice chips every day. Since Dean had been on that vent for almost four days, he knew how dry and sore his throat would be. Sam

made sure they refilled the pitcher at every shift change. Even though he knew he had probably driven the nursing staff crazy with this repeated request, it felt like if he was

ready for Dean to wake up, then he would.

He scooped up a few ice chips and bumped the spoon against his brother's dry lips, which opened eagerly and then turned up in a small smile.

"Thanks." , he rasped and then looked towards the cup.

Sam brought another spoonful to his brother's waiting mouth. He watched as his brother closed his eyes and swallowed with a pained grimace.

"Does your throat hurt?" , he asked quietly.

Dean nodded and then opened his eyes and stared intently up at Sam.

"Wha happned?"...he paused, trying to clear his throat and then asked, "... and what are you doing here?".

**TBC ( I hope to post Chapter 3 tomorrow. Thanks for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Winchesters ,no-ot mine.**_

**A/N: I know I promised action, but this story just wanted to be started off slowly. My husband keeps telling me to get to the action or you guys are going to get bored with this tale... So, I have the next two chapters being proof read now and there is finally some action to move the story along. I hope you enjoy this offering and it holds you over until tomorrow. **

"How to Save a Life"

**Chapter 3**

Sam quickly pushed the call button and busied himself with offering another scoop of ice chips to his brother. Dean opened his mouth to question Sam further and got more ice chips for his trouble. "mmph..." He swallowed in irritation, but had to admit the ice was helping with the soreness. He opened his mouth again and was again rewarded with another spoon full. He frowned up at his brother, keeping his lips firmly closed. Sam studiously ignored him and kept glancing at the door every few seconds as if expecting someone to come through the door.

Dean held up his hand in front of his mouth, "Sam stop stuffing ice in my mouth and answer my question."

Glancing warily at Dean, Sam was rapidly sorting through how to even start this conversation when finally one of the nicer night-shift nurses, Emma, bustled in. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Dean frowned at him, wondering what was going on.

Emma addressed Sam, "What do we need, Mr. Wayne?", then noticing that her patient was awake hurried to the his side with a smile. "Well, well it's about time you woke up mister, your brother has been like a caged tiger." She began checking vitals and continued, " As soon as I'm finished I'll page Dr. Brandt. How's the pain level?."

Dean was pulling at the oxygen cannula, as she poked and prodded him. Pulling his hands away, She commanded sternly, "Mr. Wayne leave that alone, now are you in pain?" Dean glared back and answered with a familiar. "I'm Fine."

Sam huffed, "That usually means he's hurting."

Dean turned the glare to Sam.

The nurse looked between the two of them. "Oh, a tough guy huh? Well we will get you a little something to take the edge off. The doctor wants you to be very stress free for awhile. No relapsing allowed. He has it on your chart to administer pain meds whether requested or not, for when you came to. So..." She trailed off with another quick smile.

Dean met her determined look, but didn't bother arguing, he wanted answers. He would set this nurse straight when she came back.

"I'll go page Dr. Brandt and get your meds." She smiled at Sam as she left the room, "Everything looks pretty good. You can quit worrying so much now."

As soon as she was gone, Dean looked towards Sam with raised eyebrows, "O.K. Samantha, spill it."

Sam's mouth quirked, "Funny." He paced towards the window and then back, still not really sure what to say or even where to begin. Cas should be here explaining this to his brother. He should have to deal with the fall-out this was going to cause. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he sighed and pulled the lone chair closer to Dean's bed and sat down.

Dean tried to sit up. Sam was making him extemely nervous with all his pacing and sighing. With a groan he fell back, why was he hurting so much?

"Easy," Sam cautioned as he gripped Dean's bicep and pushed the call button again. "You've had a pretty rough time of it these last few days."

Dean held his breath until the pain eased and then asked gruffly, "Yeah, about that... come on Sammy, you're starting to scare me a little. What is going on? Last thing I remember is talking to Cas and then...uh... some pain in my stomach, er head, well maybe both. I don't know, it's kind've blurry." , Dean scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He stared at Sam intently, "Come on I need some answers. Where's Cas? What happened to me, and how did you end up here?"

Sam opened his mouth but was interrupted by the entrance of Dr. Brandt and nurse Emma.

Dean banged a fist on the bed angrily.

Sam quickly stood up and moved his chair back out of the way. He knew this was probably going to be his last reprieve before he would have to "spill it" to his brother. Leaning against the wall he used the few minutes to decide where to start this story. Probably should start with the angel blood, yeah angels before demons, a good idea he decided.

"So, I see you are awake and feeling a little agitated, huh?" The doctor asked as he approached the bed. He was an older man of average height with graying hair and a stern expression. His gruff attitude kind've reminded Sam of their Dad.

"Emma has a little something to take the edge off right here." He added as he studied the chart in his hand.

Emma administered the medicine right into the I.V. port while Dean was still denying his need of it.

She smiled as she finished and discarded the used hypo in the sharps container. Dr. Brandt was busy now, shining his penlight in Dean's eyes, pulling back the blankets and checking the incisions Dean didn't know was there. "So, how are you feeling?,", the doctor looked up addressing Dean as he finished with his exam.

Dean was beyond frustrated as he felt the medicine kick in. Sam knew he had a low tolerance for pain meds. He was sure he had done this on purpose somehow to prolong the inevitable conversation. Why would the doctor give him something to knock him out when he had just woken up? He wondered blearily. His eyes felt weighted and he tried to focus on the doctor. What had he asked? Something about how he felt? "F,f,fn," , he slurred. Then, giving up he let the beckoning darkness pull him back in.

Dr. Brandt frowned down at his now unconscious patient. "Emma how big was that dose I ordered?", he asked quietly.

Emma answered quickly, "Your order was for 10 mg.".

"That shouldn't have knocked him out, only made him comfortable."

Sam interrupted, "My brother has a very low tolerance for certain pain meds., especially morphine."

The doctor nodded picked up the discarded chart and scribbled something on it, and then handed the chart to Emma. Checking Dean's pupils once more, he nodded and turned to face Sam. Emma left quietly.

"So how is my brother?", Sam asked softly.

"Well, everything seems to be improving.", he frowned, "We are still not sure what caused this to turn around. Your brother was dying... now he is on the mend. I don't really believe in miracles..." the doctor let his voice trail off. Shaking his head he continued, " I don't know how, but your brother is going to be all right. I'll be back to check on him in the morning, _before_ we give him a reduced dose of pain meds.", he added with a small smile.

"Thanks Doctor."

The doctor shook Sam's proffered hand and then exited the room.

Sam slumped back into the chair with a nervous chuckle. He had a good four-six hours now, until his brother woke up like a bear with a sore paw demanding answers. Sam hoped by then he would have some ready.

TBC Thanks for reading, will post chptr 4 tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: Here's a little action and a little more Dean. (...with his eyes open this time) _**

"How to Save a Life"

**Chapter 4**

Dean pushed his way back to the surface, out of the darkness that had been holding him for who knew how long. He blinked in the dim light, trying to focus on his surroundings. He turned his head searching for Sam, hoping that part hadn't been a dream. Everything felt disjointed and surreal. Like reality had fractured and mixed with his dreams. He needed some answers to sort this mess out.

The room was empty. Maybe he had dreamed Sam after all. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Quickly they popped open again as he remembered a doctor looking at incisions on his abdomen.

Carefully, he pushed back the blankets and lifted his hospital gown. There were two gauze covered sites, one high up on his left side and the other, lower, just above his hip on the right. "Great!", he mumbled wondering if they had taken something out or fixed something. He moved the gown and blankets back in place and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He jumped when the door swung open and then hissed in pain.

Sam hurried to his side. "Hey bro., you O.K.?" , he asked in concern.

Dean turned his head to look at his brother. He relaxed slightly, this was good, Sam was really here.

"I'm fine, you just surprised me with your grand entrance.", he answered with a small smile. It was good to see his little brother again.

"You need something for the pain?", he asked in concern.

"No, do not call a nurse to knock me out..."

Sam opened his mouth.

Dean interrupted him, "and no ice chips. Answers. I need you to give me some now." He demanded sternly.

Sam acquiesced, pulling the uncomfortable chair up once again to the bedside in defeat. He was a little, make that a lot, put out that Cas had not "poofed" back in time to rescue him from this. It was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation, or possible interrogation. "All right." Sam tried once more to buy a little more time, "You sure you don't want a few ice chips? I'm sure your throat is dry again. I bet you're glad to get rid of the oxygen cannula. They did that this morning while you were still asleep and they took out the catheter too. I know that will make you happy.", Sam ground to a halt.

Dean wasn't about to admit to a need for any ice chips or how happy he was to not even remember the joy of having a stupid catheter put in or taken out, until he got some information. "Sam.", he gave him glare for good measure. "I just want you to talk to me and for the love of God, quit stalling."

Sam leaned forward and met his brother's eyes. "Yeah, I know... it's just that this, this thing I have to tell you about, is, uh, well... it's pretty freakin' unbelievable and ... well weird. I don't even know very much, Cas was not in the sharing mood before he disappeared.", Sam muttered and then ducked his head for a moment, waiting...

Dean closed his eyes in exasperation. "Sam, I'm fast approaching the end of my patience. You are making it worse. You don't understand, I'm going crazy here. It cannot be as bad as some of the scenarios I've been imagining." Opening his eyes, he raised his eyebrow in invitation for Sam to continue.

"Yeah, I don't think even you could imagine this scenario." he mumbled before raising his head and beginning the story with the middle of the night phone call and ending it with the exchange of demon blood. He tried to keep it simple, because really he knew very little; but couldn't help heaping all the blame on the absent angel. After all, he had started this, with the whole angel blood thing and more or less ordering Sam to give Dean some of his "demon" blood. When he wound down, he noticed his brother's incredulous expression. Dean remained silent. Sam waited a few more moments before asking quietly, "Dude, you O.K.?".

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "So, let me get this straight. I have angel blood in me, that I have had since I was a baby, but no one bothered to share that little secret with me? I was infected with some sort of demon swine flu? and to top it all off, now I also have demon blood flowing through my freaky veins? Does that about sum up this whole "Where No Man Has Gone Before" mess?" Do I look okay? No, I am not okay!, His voice had risen to a raspy shout by the time the tirade ended, pale face now flushed in anger.

Sam quickly stood, grabbing the cup and offering a spoonful of ice chips along with a nod and a shaky, " Okay." He knew things were really bad when his brother started quoting Star Trek.

Dean opened his mouth to accept the ice chips, trying to calm down. Not even his wildest scenario had come close to this apparent reality. Ignoring the whole angel/demon thing for the moment, he concentrated on why he was in the hospital with two holes in his stomach. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, he asked in a quieter tone, "The demon thing that made me sick... what happened and how long have I been here?"

Setting the cup down, Sam ran a hand through his hair and answered, "Well, I wasn't there when you got sick and Cas didn't really offer any details except that it was an unknown form of the Croatoan virus and it was killing you. He did tell me that you were in a lot of pain, not able to breathe on your own and bleeding internally. That's why you have those incisions, they operated and tried to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't do anything to get it under control. You were in a , a coma when I got here. I had to do it Dean. I knew you would hate me for it, because you hate that part of me, but I had to ... to try and save you. I had to...", Sam pleaded for understanding.

Dean stared at his little brother. He looked all young and lost, a little more like the Sam before this whole apocalypse thing started. Dean blew out a breath. He wanted things to just be normal again, well, Winchester normal. For him and Sam to be brothers again and just hunt or whatever. Demons and angels, each with their own agendas and trying to put the Winchester boys right in the middle of their big tug of war game, was getting really old. Sighing tiredly he said softly, "I know Sammy, I know. I'm not mad at you, and I don't _hate_ that part of you. I hate that they put that in you and it caused you pain and you know all that ...stuff. O.K.? I, I'm just glad you came when Cas called you. I've missed you, you know? So, none of that "poor guilty me" drama. Got it?"

Sam smiled in relief and love for his big brother. Even with all the junk they went through, even when Dean was hurting or right in the middle of a crisis, his brother always did his best to look out for him. "Yeah, Of course I came. You're my brother and I missed you too." he paused and asked with a smirk, "Was that too much chick flick for ya?"

Dean smirked back and answered , "Naa , I'm already sick."

Sam grinned, "Great. So, no guilt for me, but maybe some for the stupid angel."

"Oh, lot's of guilt for the stupid angel.", Dean agreed. "So, what is the newest addition to my blood going to do to me? Am I going to go all Wolverine or something? Which might be a little cool, by the way...", he pursed his lips in contemplation and then shook his head and continued, "but , yeah, I mean did the angel blood affect me before you guys mixed in the demon stuff ?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Uh, I'm not sure what the whole "mixing the blood thing" is going to do. Even Cas wasn't sure. He, uh, thought it ... might even kill you... so... that's about all I know." Sam's voice sort of stalled at the end.

"Cas thought your blood would kill me and he still wanted you to do it?", Dean was starting to get loud again.

Sam tried to head him off, " No, I mean yes, but it was your only chance. Cas said he had searched for another way and come up with nothing. We didn't know what else to do, we were running out of time. Jeez. You were dying Dean... we were kinda... out of options.", Sam sat back down in the chair and hung his head , "I didn't know what to do...". He trailed off miserably.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face , "O.K., last resort. Got it." , he said reassuringly. "No guilt. Remember Sammy?, He waited until Sam raised his head and met his gentle gaze, before continuing. "Now what about the angel blood before, why couldn't I tell I had something wrong with me?", Dean asked.

"Well, that's another thing Cas wasn't very forthcoming about. He said something about you healing differently and that's why you survived a lot of damage over the years, but that's about all he would say. He started to explain something else and then just cut himself off and then he just "poofed". You know?"

"Yeah, love that angel "poofing". Hmmm.", Dean replied distractedly and seemed to focus inward as he tried to asess this information. He felt like his whole world had suddenly become an alien place, full of the great unknown.

The room fell quiet as both brothers contemplated the next course of action.

Dean was the first to break the silence, "Sam would you please, just answer my phone before it drives me insane.", he growled.

Sam gave his brother a puzzled look.

"It's in my jacket pocket.", he added, when Sam didn't move right away.

Sam got up and went to the closet. Opening the door he searched the jacket hanging inside until he found Dean's phone. His non-ringing, totally silent phone. He turned back to his brother and held up the phone. "Dude, your phone is not ..." , he was interrupted with a loud guitar riff causing him to nearly drop the now, loudly,ringing phone.

He looked at his brother, who was giving a "duh" look and then back to the phone. _Okay, weird_. Glancing at the caller I.D., he read.-**_B.S._**- flashing on the screen. A chuckle escaped him, leave it to his snarky brother to insult someone without saying a word. He pressed the talk button and answered. "Hey Bobby."

He wondered if Bobby was aware of the less than stellar way he was listed in his brother's phonebook, he would definitely have to find out.

**TBC Thanks for reading. Appreciate all the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: Finally a little action. Maybe Cas will pop in for a bit... Happy reading. Hope everyone enjoys this chptr. (It's my favorite so far )._**

"How to Save a Life"

**Chapter 5**

Dean listened half-heartedly to Sam trying to appease Bobby without telling him much of anything except that they would call him and fill him in, in a day or so. Dean just lay there, feeling drained. That angel blood that was supposed to help him heal faster or whatever didn't seem to be working like Sam said it did. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift away again, if he could get the pain to ease off a little. It had come back with a vengeance.

Sam ended the call and walked over towards the bed. "So, Bobby is put out with us, well me, but he will wait for our call with bated breath or somethin'. He kind of started to sound like _Yosemite Sam_ there at the end, all jumbled and angry.", Sam relayed with a grimace.

Dean couldn't help but laugh softly at the apt description of their old friend.

"What are we going to do?", they both asked simultaneously and then smiled at one another in surprise.

Stowing the phone in his pocket, Sam waited.

Finally Dean spoke, "I don't know what to do. Although, I would really like to get out of this place. I hate hospitals."

"I believe you have mentioned that a few times, but I would really like it if you would stay for at least another day or two. I mean, you just woke up from a coma, recovering from two surgeries, a near death experience and you are still in pain whether you will admit it or not."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but instead scrunched up his face and grabbed a hold of his head as though to keep it from flying apart.

Sam leaned over the bed, grasping both of his forearms and peering into his distressed face. "Dean, hey. Hey... you okay? You need me to get someone?"

"Wha....shut up!", Dean panted in low voice.

"What Dean? Talk to me." Sam pleaded. "I'm calling the nurse if you don't snap out of it right now.", Sam tried again, this time in a threatening voice.

Dean's eyes opened wide and fearful. "Ahhh. Shut up!", He shook his head and then tried to focus on Sam's anxious face.

"You're really starting to scare me. Come on... breathe.", Sam urged.

"Okay, Uh.", Dean gulped, taking a deep shuddering breath. "Gahhh... that hurt." He dropped his hands from his head to grasp his brother's biceps. "Sam, I think... I think I just figured out what one of my new freaky angel/demon... uh, powers might be...I think, I can...can hear them."

"Wha... What do you mean, you can hear them?", Sam stuttered. "Hear who?"

"I can hear, pretty sure it's the angels. Sounds like ole Zach, anyway. They're talking... about me and how they have to find me and ... and destroy me, I think." he paused letting go of Sam with one hand and rubbing at his furrowed forehead, trying to slow his breathing down. "They mentioned you too, uh, I think they want to go for a two-fer." Dean stared up at his brother's frightened face. "I think we are going to have to go with my plan after all and leave sooner, rather than later." He waited for his brother to respond. Sam just continued to stare back, his grip tightening. "Uh, Sam. Oww. Ease up.", Dean pushed at the hands holding him tight enough now to leave bruises. "Hey, you in there? We might need to get going." Dean took another deep breath and spoke slowly as though to someone in shock. _Which come to think of it he probably was in shock. Dean felt like a boulder had been dropped on him. Angel voices. Ugh! He had to deal with them enough already, without them being inside his head. And it freakin' hurt. Maybe this was just a one time tune-in or something and not__ permanent. Sure, cuz he was known to be such a "lucky guy"_. "Come on Princess. Earth to Sammy.", Dean entreated.

Sam jerked back, releasing Dean's arms, he stumbled , coming to rest against the wall. Eyes wide and panicked.

Dean turned his head and spoke a little more harshly. "Sorry, Sam , but you're going to have to snap out of it and help me out here."

Gasping, as if he had been holding his breath. He shook his head and then nodded. "Okay,okay. You can hear the angels. This is too, too weird. Too weird.", he babbled.

"Yeah, Sam weird, cause our lives are so freakin' normal." Dean ranted, "This is just another side of weird heaped on our already over-loaded plate of life. Come on. You can have your girly melt down later, when we've put a few miles between us and those flying monkeys."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. Just give me a minute." He stood up straighter saying, "I thought the angels couldn't find us now, you know, because of the brand thing Cas did."

"Yeah, but who knows what mixing my blood did. I mean If I can hear them, what if they can hear me or something?"

"Okay, sure. I guess it's better to err on the side of caution, huh?"

"Caution? Na... just really tired of always being on the receiving end of their nasty surprises. I would rather be ahead of the game this time." Dean answered with a hard look. "Besides from what I could tell they seemed to be on their way, somewhere in a hurry. I don't want to take any chances. I hate these cryptic suckers, If I'm going to have this, this thing where I can hear them, it would be just peachy if they could just, you know have a normal converstion that made sense."

Sam nodded. _Yeah stupid angels liked to say a whole lot of nutthin'._

"Listen," ,Dean ordered, "Go get me a wheel chair." He noticed Sam's incredulous look and continued, "I know, I hate those things, but as much as I want to be all manly, I think I want to stay alive more and we will get out of here a whole lot faster with one of those."

Sam nodded again, turned without another word and sprinted out the door. Dean clutched his side and winced in pain, he hoped the big doofus didn't fall and hurt himself trying to hurry like that with those ladder legs of his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam returned moments later, to find his brother's room in an uproar. Dean was loudly telling the doctor to stick his penlight where the sun doesn't shine and glaring menacingly at the nurse who was ignoring the irate young man. She dropped something in the sharps container and gave Sam a look, as if to say, _He's all yours,_ and left the room. Sam really hoped they had not given him another dose of pain meds, that could severely hinder their escape plans if Dean went all Dopey on him. The doctor calmly put his penlight away and scribbled on the chart before turning to address Sam who had pushed the wheelchair unobtrusively behind the side curtains.

"Your brother has decided to be very uncooperative. We gave him his next round of pain meds against his wishes, apparently.", the doctor's voice gained volume as he continued talk over Dean's angry comments behind him. "He needs to rest. I will be back to see you this evening." He turned back to Dean and then left the room quickly without responding to Dean's colorful comments.

"They gave me more of that happy juice.", His brother complained.

"I heard. Look, they were supposed to give you a reduced dosage, so maybe it won't knock you out this time. See, you're still awake. Last night it put you out within seconds. Maybe it's a good thing, you know kind've take the edge off?" , Sam tried to sound positive.

"Maybe", he admitted. "We should have unhooked the I.V. before you left. That nurse would not take no for an answer. She had that juice in there before I could even think about stopping her. She's sneaky. Glad I'm getting outta here." , Dean kept muttering. He looked at Sam standing by the wheelchair. "What are you waiting for Sammy? Help me get dressed, would-ja. We got to go before any more needle-wielding harpies come in here.", he glared at the empty doorway as if the nurses could hear his insult.

"Just waiting on you to wind down bro." Sam answered with a smirk and moved to his side.

They carefully removed the I.V. and proceeded, albeit slower than they wanted, to get Dean dressed and into the pilfered wheelchair. By the time he was seated, he had started to slur his words and resemble an over cooked noodle; limp and floppy. Sam tried to prop him up in the chair, so he wouldn't slide out onto the floor and then checked the hallway. All clear. It turned out to be a simple thing to get out of the hospital. No one even questioned them. With a little effort and a lot of patience on Sam's part, Dean was settled in the Impala. Sam decided to just leave the junker he had been driving in the hospital parking lot, after getting his few belongings out of it and into the Impala's trunk.

Finally with a small sigh of joy at being back in their car with his brother, he headed towards Bobby's house. They had agreed on Bobby's place, because the angels still had not seemed to connect them with the older hunter. Well, except for Cas, and they weren't worried about him yet. He would call Bobby after they were on the road and warn him to start adding any new protections he might have discovered recently to his already secure place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, Dean seemed to rally a little and turned to Sam with glassy eyes, "Like our nm."

Sam glanced at Dean. "What?"

"Dude," Dean smiled, "Batman."

Sam chuckled, he had been wondering if Dean had caught their borrowed name. "Yeah, I thought you might appreciate the whole Wayne/Batman reference." He smiled and then continued. "You know when I got there Cas had you admitted, in and out of surgery and convinced the staff that you had to have my blood, all without filling out a single paper. I mean, he must have some kind of freaky angel persuasion power or something. I had to fill out paperwork almost as soon as I walked in the door."

Dean squinted his eyes and stared intently at Sam. In a sing songy voice he mumbled, "You nd to shtop and buy me sum pie."

"What?", Sam asked irratably.

Dean laughed. "Want Piiiie. Usin' my frky angel perdaysh ..., pershayshen powrs."

Sam answered back, "Sure. Your _persuasion_ powers, well they're not working. Sorry no pie. We're in a hurry." He glanced again at his brother who looked kind've dejected sitting slumped against the pasenger door, eyes downcast. Relenting, he hedged, "Maybe we could stop and get you some pie, when we get closer to Bobby's."

Dean looked up, smiled again and crowed drunkenly, "Go-tcha, muh pwrs are growin." , Then his eyes slid shut and he slumped over just a little more.

Sam huffed in annoyance, but couldn't stop the small smile. That was Dean, even high on "happy juice", he could still get him. Turning on the radio, he found a soft rock station and concentrated on getting them to their destination. He knew they had a lot to work out between the two of them and this blood thing , but just being back together was enough for now. They had about a three-hour drive and he wanted to make it in two. Pressing the gas pedal, he asked the car to give him the kind of speed only his brother seemed able to coax out of her. The car leapt forward as if it really was alive as Dean seemed to believe and sped faster than she ever had for Sam before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been on the road for about an hour when his brother started stirring again, he turned to look in the back seat and mumbled. "Pooooffing angel, Sm."

Sam glanced at Dean and then the rearview mirror. He swerved sharply as his gaze was met by two startling blue eyes. After a few seconds of concentration and angry words, Sam had control of the car once more.

"How did you find us, Cas? I thought we were off the angel radar with that little trick of yours on our ribs."

"I may not have been entirely forthcoming about that...I will always be able to sense Dean, because we... share... the same blood." The angel answered solemnly.

"Another lie? Why am I not surprised? I'm starting to think demons are the more honest group." Sam sniped.

"Sam, I did not lie."

"Omission. Same as a lie Cas."

The angel remained silent.

"Well, why are you here? Come to fill us in maybe?"

"Yeah, fll usss in." Dean was still slurring his words and looking about as sober as the town drunk.

Castiel frowned as he studied Dean. Addressing Sam, he asked, "What is wrong with your brother, has he been like this since he awakened?" His normally almost emotionless voice was tinged with worry.

Sam snorted, "He's high on pain killers. He'll be back to his snarky self in a few hours."

The angel sighed in apparent relief. "There has been a... development. Others have become aware of ... how your brother is... different. They also know of our part in helping him. They are not pleased with this and ... Sam, you must get you and your brother to your friend Bobby's house. I believe you will be safe there, for now. Dean knows how to use some of the special angel sigils. When he is not so ... confused he can help. You must be diligent in getting these protections in place.", Castiel finished.

"That's where we are headed now, the only reason I let him leave the hospital.", Sam answered shortly. "No thanks to you. Dean already knows what is going on with Zachariah and whoever else in that group."

"How are you aware of their plans? I was just made aware of this moments ago." the angel asked intently.

Dean joined the conversation again, "I cn he-ar evrthing. Bi--o-nic ears.", he smiled and pointed clumsily to one of his ears.

Sam frowned, ignoring his brother's rambling and explained. "The whole mixing the blood thing, I guess. Dean says he can hear angels talking. He said they were going to kill both of us."

Castiel stared out the side window for a moment and then replied, "This is ... unexpected. Be careful. Do as I have told you Sam and take care of your brother. I will join you as soon as I am able."

"So, _can _they find us now too?" Sam asked. When his question was met with only silence, he glanced in the mirror only to be met now with the faint glow of headlights shining through the rear window.

"He pfffd 'gin." Dean mumbled and then closed his eyes again.

Sam thumped the steering wheel in frustration. Stupid, stupid freaky Angel. Could he not answer at least a few questions before he just up and disappears?

He would be glad when they got to Bobby's and could maybe get his whole take on this thing. Nothing much seemed to fluster him. He and Dean needed a little calm in this seething stormy mess they were in. Sam was counting on Bobby to provide it.

**TBC -Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Much appreciation! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, still no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: O.K. Still not completely satisfied w/ this chptr... But you have to let it go... right? I have the next chptr almost finished and I'm already more pleased w/ it. Oops, don't want to hurt this one's feelings. :0) ... Anyway, now that I've got you disappointed before you even begin to read, lol ... enjoy, hope this works. Thanks. (Oh, one more thing... Don't want to spoil anything, so I hope everyone has already seen the first episode this season... I took a little liberty, very little. In my story Bobby is not in a wheel chair. That part of the episode never happened. hehe)_**

"How to Save a Life"

**Chapter 6**

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, when Sam stopped the Impala in front of Bobby's house and cut the engine, he couldn't begin to explain the relief he felt. He knew Bobby wasn't invincible or anything but next to Dean, he was the only other person in his life who just always seemed to know what to do.

The door was flung open and the older hunter stepped out on the porch, anxious, as if he had been watching at the window for them to arrive. Maybe he had. Sam spared a brief look at his brother, who did not so much as twitch. Usually when the engine stopped, his brother was instantly aware and alert.

Opening the creaky door, he got out and turned to greet Bobby over the roof of the car.

"Hey Bobby.", Sam said wearily.

"Hey Boy." , was the returned greeting. "You need help with your brother?", he asked coming down the steps toward the passenger door.

Sam shut his door and made his way around to meet him. They shared a look and then Sam opened the door carefully so as not to dump his limp brother on the ground.

"Hey Dean... Can you wake up? Hey...we're here." Sam rambled as he caught his brother and attempted to pull him up and out of the car.

"Wha's..... go-in on?...".

Sam noticed Dean was still slurring his words and his eyes, which were half mast, were still glassy and unfocused. He didn't remember his brother being quite this sensitive to pain medicine before. Sure it usually knocked him on his butt, but this was a little more... he wasn't sure what, but just didn't seem normal. Maybe they had given him a new drug or something. He just wished it would wear off and soon. They needed to make a few plans and Dean needed to show him those angel sigils that Cas had mentioned.

Bobby grabbed Dean's other arm and tried to help balance the sagging young man, but his legs seemed pretty useless and he was dead weight between them. "Sam, I think we should put his arms around our shoulders and carry him in, so we don't trip and drop him, huh?"

Sam frowned in agreement, "Yeah. I think we're going to have to. I thought he would be awake by now..." he trailed off as they lifted him and started to the house.

"Get offa me..I cn wlk." Dean mumbled, struggling weakly.

"Hey.", Sam ordered sternly. "Hold still Dean, you're going to make us fall. We're trying to get you in the house. Okay?"

Dean didn't seem to comprehend what Sam was saying, as he continued to mumble testily. He did quit struggling, but that could just be because he was worn out. He had morphed from a happy drunk to a grumpy sleepy Dean.

As soon as they settled him on the couch, removed his boots and covered him with a blanket he became quiet. Sam stood for a moment staring down at his brother. Although he was pale and sick looking, his face always seemed to loose about 10 years when he was asleep or unconscious.

"Hey Sam I've got coffee in the kitchen, we'll let your brother sleep for a little while and you can fill me in on this newest mess of trouble. Never understood how you two boys could constantly attract so much of it. Even your dad didn't seem to have this much bad luck."

Sam nodded, " Yeah, we do seem to be enjoying enough for two or three lifetimes, don't we?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he followed the older hunter out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the table drinking the strong brew in companionable silence.

Sam was the first to speak. "So you're putting holy water in coffee now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Good guess. Thought you needed caffeine, more than alchohol. 'Sides, works just same." , was the gruff rejoinder.

"Never can be too careful these days, huh?"

"Enough of this jabbering... What exactly have you two idjits gone and gotten yourselves into now? Last I talked to Dean, you weren't even hunting together."

Sam took another long drink and then looked up and met the older man's eyes. "Yeah...", He twisted his mouth in thought before finishing. "We are in a great big mess. Like Appocalypse size mess. ...It's a long story."

"Ain't got nothin' but time boy. Start talkin' ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby shook his head. "Angel blood and demon blood? Dean has... both?

"Uh, yeah.". Sam answered looking at his empty cup, trying to decide if he could stomach another one or not. He felt like he hadn't slept for a week.

"Boy... this is big." Bobby stood up and paced around the small room. "This is some crazy... Are you sure that angel was tellin' the truth?"

"Pretty sure, I mean, Dean's already come up with this new ... thing. He heard the angels before Cas did."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Bobby seemed lost in thought.

Sam decided he could not stomach another cup of coffee.

"Okay, okay." the older hunter seemed to make up his mind. "We'll get this figured out. You.", he pointed at Sam, "Go get some sleep, you look almost as bad as your brother and that's sayin' something. I'm going to dig a little.", He kept talking over Sam's protests. "We can't do anymore tonight. I have this place as safe as I can make it and Dean is in no condition to help with those sigils tonight. So, go on and get some rest while you can."

Sam gave in and rose to find a place in the living room to crash. There was no way he was sleeping farther than a few steps from his brother and he didn't even want to think about trying to move him to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam came wake to sunshine in his face and persistent knocking on the front door. He looked over to his brother, still out. Getting up slowly, he picked up Ruby's knife and hesitantly approached the door. "Bobby." He called softly, stopping to search the room for their friend. When he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door carefully, surely angels didn't knock.

A slight middle aged man stood on the porch. "Hello. Frank at the diner told me that Bobby Singer could help me with a problem I'm having with my car. Are you Bobby?"

Sam frowned. _Bobby's Salvage Yard was just a cover, Bobby didn't do mechanic work for anyone but hunters and hadn't for a long time._ Before he could decide how to handle it, he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"Sam get back from the door, now."

Without hesitating, he stepped back to the side where he could see his brother. His barely standing, unsteady brother with a gun in his hands and fierce glint in his bleary eyes.

"What do yo want?", Dean growled.

The man's eyes went from gray to opaque black in an instant and a sly smile lit his face. "Dean Winchester, you can see us. How... troublesome.", the man tssked.

Sam looked between the two of them in confusion as he made his way to stand by Dean's side, ready to grab him if need be.

"Yeah, ain't I lucky.", Dean smiled nastily. "Now, tell me what you want before I let my brother here, use his magic knife to send your demon self back to your home sweet home."

"No need for violence." the man's own smile widened as he glanced a little warily at the knife held firmly in Sam's hand. "I have been sent as an emisary. We have been informed that you and your brother might be more sympathetic to our ... cause... in view of recent... uh events.", chuckling he stepped closer to the doorway.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, about that? ...Still goin' with a "_NO_" as my final answer."

The man stopped, anger replacing the earlier pleasantness. "Maybe you would like time to think about this decision."

"Naa... I'm good." Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"There will be others who will come and they won't be a cordial as I've been.", the man threatened. "We will find you. The angels weren't aware of your connection with Bobby but we were and we know other things too. You will not be able to hide from us."

Dean glanced at Sam and then at the knife. Sam turned quickly to the man and only had time to take one step in that direction. The man's eyes rolled and he threw back his head, neck straining as thick black smoke poured out and twined about his body, flowing down into the floorboards. The man stumbled and looked around dazedly.

Sam was in no mood to mess with the guy, brosquely he commanded, "Go home!." and then without even waiting to see if he obeyed, slammed the door.

Dean took a staggering step back towards the couch. Hurrying, Sam helped his brother sit down.

"Way to help out the civie.", his brother laughed as he clutched his side and eased back.

"Really not in the mood to try and explain anything else.", Sam muttered. "So, what was that with the demon guy? You can see them again? Like... like before, when..."

"Yeah, like before the hell hounds chewed me up. This had better be the blood mojo and not something about me having another ticket downstairs." Dean answered looking concerned.

"There's no way they can take you back Dean. It has to be the blood." Sam said reassuringly. "So you can hear angels and see Demons? Uh, I guess this will be helpful, huh?"

"Sure, just what I always wanted, really weird super powers. Remember last year when I asked for some for Christmas Sammy?"

Sam snickered , "Uh huh. I'm just glad to see you're finally coherent again. Dude, I don't know what they gave you, but you were tripping out. I think Cas was worried that the blood thing had made you stupid, but I told him that had happened a long time ago." He added teasingly.

"Thanks for that.", Dean laid the gun down beside him and grimaced as his stitches pulled. "How about some coffee? And where is Bobby anyway?"

Watching his brother try to hide his pain, made him want to go out there and punch that guy, demon or no demon. _Hope he left already. He would have to check on that._ _Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone? Like that was going to happen anytime in the near future. Snap out of it Sam._

Dean looked up at his brother, "Earth to Sam? Coffee?"

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Just thinking. I'm barely awake and I have no idea where Bobby is. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll search out our host. Okay? But how about first, coffee and a little something for the pain too?"

"Maybe a very little something." Dean said grudgingly. "Got to keep my wits about me."

"Yeah," Sam smirked. _"Wits. _wouldn't want you lose those, would we?"

**TBC~ Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to everyone who reviews. They make my day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: Here's the nxt chptr. Only a day later than I promised. Hope you enjoy it. Of course Josef is not real, it's all in my head. hehe _**

**"How to Save a Life" – Chapter 7**

Sam had just returned with two cups of coffee when Bobby burst into the room, looking a little wild.

A battered looking book was cradled against his chest, his hair sticking out at odd angles beneath his ever present cap. When he noticed Dean sitting up looking semi-coherent, he paused, took a deep breath and smiled "Glad to see you could join us Dean. Boys, I think I found something. "

"Yeah, Bobby? What-cha find? Some good news for a change?" Dean asked, reaching for his coffee Sam was still holding.

Sam realized what he wanted and walked over to give it to him. Then sat down beside him, waiting for Bobby to tell them what he knew.

"Not sure, but when was the last time any news you boys got was good, huh?" Bobby answered and plopped down in the nearest chair, putting the big book on his lap. "Sam anymore of that coffee?"

"Sure, Bobby." Sam set his cup down and jumped up to go get it.

The room remained quiet until he returned and was settled again.

"Thanks. Now I found three separate references to... this... Josef, a Jewish historian was the most recent and had the most information. I also found a small mention of ... it... in an obscure passage about the Sumarians and another in an ancient prophecy about the Aztecs." He paused and took a long drink of his coffee.

"Come on hurry up and get to the good stuff." Dean prodded impatiently.

"Okay, but it's, well it's weird even for us." Bobby scratched his head and resettled his cap before finding his place and reading. "They all call this thing... or person, "The One who has three bloods mingled". It says in this passage that there will come One, who is made of three, when the end of days for the earth is upon us. This One, with another who shares his soul and blood, together they will lead an army of the Fallen, the Chosen and the Righteous to restore the balance that has been lost and renew the earth's days to begin again. The One will have power to lead as, a hunter, a warrior and a light in the darkness. The two shall also be joined by a third who will have power to call the Chosen to battle. And if one prevail against him, two shall withstand him; and a threefold cord is not quickly broken. None shall be able to stand against this army for it is foreseen that the earth will once again be healed and The One, the three together shall triumph to bring this to pass." Bobby stopped reading and looked at the boys sitting side by side with identical wide eyed expressions.

They both took drinks of their coffee and then sat there staring unblinkingly back at him. Just when Bobby was starting to wonder if they were in some sort of trance, Dean finally spoke.

"So, uh. You think I am... the , the One?"

"It fits."

"And Sam is going to help me?"

"That seems to fit too."

"Uh, Ooookay. Well who might the third be? You?"

Bobby snorted. "Nope. Not me. We have to figure out who the Chosen are and then we can figure out who has power to call them to battle."

Sam looked like he was in shock. "Are you sure, that's me they're talking about?"

Bobby laid the book aside and leaned forward, staring intently. "I'm not positive it's either one of ya, but you've got to admit, it sure seems to fit. I mean you told me that Castiel said Dean was the only person to ever have all three bloods mixed together, so... that right there fits. As for you... well you share Dean's blood by birth and I've always thought maybe you were more connected than normal. Your souls could be connected." He nodded, "Yeah, I think this might be about you boys. If the "prophet" Chuck can write about you boys then it's not too much of a stretch to think that this.... what's happening could have been foreseen a long time before now."

Dean sighed gustily and rubbed his face. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess keep digging and get those special angel sigils Sam said you know now, put up."

Finishing his coffee, Dean nodded dazedly. " 'nkay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arguing with Dean about whose blood to use in marking the house with the angel sigils and of course losing in the end, the three hunters spent the day trying to find any other information about the One. The researching was interspersed with the occasional naps, which were unintentional naps, on top of dusty tomes when tired eyes finally refused to stay open for another second.

In between all this, Sam and Bobby tried their best to feed and medicate Dean into oblivion. Finally he stumbled his way into the bedroom and lay down on the bed just to escape their unique brand of helpfulness. There was still this tense awkwardness with his brother that they were going to have to address, but he was not ready to deal with it just yet. As he lay there he tried to figure out just exactly when he and Sam's world had become one big mess. A mess that everyone else wanted to have a hand in. It seemed that there were now lots of people, angels and demons that wanted to direct how the remaining Winchesters should live what was left of their tattered lives. Yeah, Destiny left instructions for how this was going to play out, except Destiny forgot to send a copy of those instructions to the Winchesters.

Dean yawned and decided he might just close his eyes for a minute. He was starting to be frustrated with Cas' lack of appearance. Where was that stupid angel anyway? And if he could hear the angels, why couldn't he decide when he wanted to listen in? He would like to know what was going on now, but all was was silent on the heavenly hotline. Yawning again he felt himself drifting and relaxed into a fitful sleep, filled with flying monkeys and a big green talking head trying to tell him and Sam what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he next opened his eyes it was dark in the room. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face and then got to his feet stiffly and trudged back towards the living room. He wrapped one arm around his sore midsection and braced the other on the wall to keep steady. He was already tired of this sore, not feeling well business, but glad that these stitches would absorb and he wouldn't have to have them taken out. He always hated having that done for some reason. When he rounded the corner, he saw Bobby, Sam and now Cas had finally decided to drop in. They were sitting quietly, albeit tensely, as if waiting for Dean to join them.

"I'm here. Let's get this party started." , he announced as he made his way carefully towards a chair. Sam jumped up, hurrying to help him as if he were an invalid. He gave him a good glare but didn't shake off the big, warm hand cupping his elbow.

Sam ignored the glare and after making sure he was comfortable and "no he didn't need a drink or food or any pain medicine", Sam settled in a nearby chair and was quiet again.

Dean looked at each of the faces curiously. "Uh... What's with all the long faces? Somebody cancel the Apacolypse?" No, one even reacted to his joke. Frowning he said, "Okay guys officially starting to freak out a little. Do I have another ticket to the Hell Ball or something?" He looked at Sam questioningly.

Sam shook his head and then looked over at the angel.

Castiel stood up and came closer to Dean before answering in a serious tone. "I have ... some things to tell you Dean."

Dean waited. When the angel didn't continue, he raised his eyebrow and asked testily, "Well, that doesn't sound ominous or anything." The angel was quiet again. Dean huffed in exasperation. " Come on! Am I supposed to read your mind or what?"

Castiel cocked his head, frowning, "Can you do that?"

Dean snorted. "What? Read your mind? Um, NO. Come on Cas spill it. What's going on?"

Staring intently at Dean as if to make sure he was being truthful, he nodded and then spoke. "I have been made aware of a certain... consequence of the mixing of your blood." He paused.

"And this would be what exactly?" Dean prompted.

"Michael can no longer use you as his vessel."

"What?!" Three voices spluttered in various sounds of surprise. In the conversation before Dean had arrived the angel had neglected to share this particular bit of news with the others, so they were all shocked.

Castiel sighed and then spoke again. "Because of the demon blood... you are no longer... a compatible .... vessel for him. You have been rendered... useless... so to speak to his cause." The angel finished and then paced back to the chair he had vacated earlier and sat down.

Dean looked at Sam and they shrugged in confusion at one another.

Bobby remarked grumpily. "One problem solved, a million more to go."

Sam asked earnestly ."So what does that mean exactly? Dean can't be used? That's good right?"

Castiel answered "You are correct about Dean being unusable but now that he is of no use, he is considered... disposable and possibly a danger to... the cause. He is an anomaly. No one knows what he is or what he will... become. He will be hunted now." he turned his gaze upon Sam. "They are very angry. Angry with Dean and you and I. We are... in.... grave danger."

Dean shook his head and snapped. "Nothing has changed, except for not having to worry about an angel trying to slip into my skin. We have been hunted and in danger from the very start of this. This is better. Now we just have to find a way to make Sam just as useless to Lucifer as I am to Michael." Dean bit his lip in thought and then asked, "So, If I give him some of my blood, he would have angel blood... would that make him... uh... non-compatilbe for Lucifer, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes widened in alarm. "Dean I do not know what that would do, but it would definitely be dangerous."

Dean looked to Bobby and then Sam, "Danger is our middle name. Think it would work Bobby?"

Bobby pushed at his hat, giving Dean an unsure look. "Don't know Boy. Could help, could do some damage. I mean we're still not completely sure what this is going to do to you. Cas was explaining to us before you came in that it could take weeks, maybe months before your body has adapted to this new mix. You may have side effects or strange powers that could come and go until everything gets settled. Don't know if it would be worth the risk to put Sam through this without knowing how you're going to fare. One of you needs to be at the top of his game."

"Is that true Cas? This could really mess me up worse before it gets better? I mean I thought you told me the angel blood helped me to heal faster or something."

Castiel looked at Dean with pursed lips, "Dean I have been concerned about your... healing process... you should be doing better than you are. It may take awhile for it to... work right again.... or the two bloods with your own may have... canceled out that particular gift."

"Oh, that would be just great. The one power that might actually be helpful to me could be the one I lose." Dean leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling in disgust. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

"I am sorry Dean. I do not have enough information yet." Castiel said quietly.

Dean suddenly moaned, folding in on himself and grabbing his head in both hands.

Bobby saw Castiel turn just as suddenly and his eyes became unfocussed as he stood unmoving.

Sam hurriedly knelt in front of his brother, murmuring softly, his hands braced on Dean's forearms.

Dean quieted after a few seconds and sat up slowly meeting the angel's now alarmed stare, over Sam's head.

Castiel spoke urgently. "I must go. They are hunting me. I will return when I am able." With those dire words, he vanished from the room.

"Dean, you okay? Did you hear the angels again?" Sam asked looking into his brother's pale face.

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm okay, but why does it have to feel like they are tearing my head in half?" He squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and then continued. "I heard them... they were talking about finding Cas... and us, but they thought they were getting closer to finding Cas. That's why he left, to try to keep us safe, at least for a little while longer. They are really angry and really determined. I think we might want to get a plan together and soon."

The three hunters looked at one another and then Bobby spoke. "Well Boys, I always said you two idjits would be the death of me. I just never really believed it 'til now."

**TBC ~ Thank you for sharing this adventure w/ me. I adore reading the wonderful reviews you have sent me. :0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: This is a warning_- Total Brotherly Schmoop Ahead.... _Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to get the boys settled w/ one another, so we could move along. Personally, I love it when they "make-up". Also, thanks for all the kind words. I am really enjoying working on this. (Watch out for typos too. It seems the more I edit things lately, the more typos I leave behind. lol If anyone is interested in saving me, as in being a Beta for this story, let me know. I think my sweet husband is getting tired of the job. hehe. He would rather that I just tell him about it, instead of him having to read it.) So... Happy reading._**

**"How to Save a Life" Chapter 8**

It had been a little over a week now and Sam could tell Dean was finally starting to heal up. He had progressed from a hunched over, unsteady shuffling to a little slower than normal , but a much steadier gait. His incisions were looking better and he didn't seem to be as sore or tired. The major giveaway that heralded a recovering Dean, was the restlessness. His brother was driving him and Bobby absolutely insane with his need to be doing something. A bored Dean was an almost unbearable Dean. He was tired of research, not quite up to working very long on any of the junkers in the yard and just wanted to get this "show" on the road as he called it.

The problem was, none of them really knew what to do. They were a little leery of leaving their seemingly safe place for the time being and were kind of hoping Cas would show up and give them a clue on what their next move should be. There had no more information on the prophecy found anywhere. It seemed to be a little known and much less talked about piece of ... well, lore at this point. Sam wasn't even entirely convinced that it was real. If it was, wouldn't more have been written about it? Dean on the other hand was not really concerned about whether it was real or not, he just wanted to hunt. He said they should just do what was in front of them until they found out more about this whole thing. He said there were still people that needed saving and that above all he and Sam and Bobby were still hunters.

Sam agreed to an extent, they were hunters, but now everything just seemed so mixed up. Especially he and his brother's relationship. They still hadn't really talked since being back together. It made for a tense, awkward sort of dancinging around one another. Each trying to be careful of what was said and... not said. He sighed, they were going to have to address this, because ignoring like Dean seemed to want to do, just wasn't working so well. Thinking about Dean reminded him that he had noticed his brother wandering off close to an hour ago and he still hadn't wandered back to the house. Sam decided he should probably go check on him. Better to be safe than sorry.

A few minutes later, he found Dean sitting on the hood of an old truck towards the back of the salvage yard. His brother was hunched over with his hands loosely clasped between his knees, looking thoroughly dejected. Sam joined him, without a word, leaning against the rusty fender and staring off at nothing in particular. It was a quiet, warm evening and kind of lonely feeling out here.

Finally Dean spoke in a soft, raspy voice as though he were worn out, "Sammy, you ever just want to run away?"

Sam huffed, "Every day."

"Yeah... I mean from yourself? You know get away from who ... you are?", Dean reiterated.

Turning to look at his brother in confusion, he asked, "What are you getting at Dean? You know I've been trying to run away from myself pretty much since you picked me up at Stanford, five years ago."

"I don't know..." He sighed, looking up, meeting his brother's stare.

Sam could see pain lurking behind the facade Dean always tried so hard to keep in place. He wanted to comfort him, but wasn't quite sure how.

Dean shook his head in frustration. "It's just... I have spent my whole life doing this... thing that dad asked me to do..."

Sam interrupted with a snort, "Asked? Dad never asked you, or me for that matter, to do anything. He always ordered."

With a wry smile Dean continued, "Sorry, ordered then. Twenty-five years ago Dad _ordered _me to become someone else, to erase myself, and become your protector and his soldier. I did that. I know you think I didn't have a choice, but I did. I chose to let dad erase part of me. You may not understand this, but it's the only way I could survive. Losing Mom that night... it wasn't just her that died. The whole "normal" Winchester clan died." He laughed without humor, "We had to become something else to ... keep going. A big chunk of me died that night, I let it. I had to, so you wouldn't. I had to become what Dad was asking me to... to keep you alive. I had to Sammy. I've spent practically my whole life doing those two things and ... pretty much getting kicked in the teeth for my trouble."

"Dean, I'm sorry... I.." Sam tried to intervene, he ached for his brother, the little boy who had had to make a decision too complex for most adults to comprehend. He felt tears burning his eyes and blinked them back.

Dean held up a hand to halt his speech. "No Sam, I'm not asking you to feel bad or... sorry for me, I mean you didn't ask or _order_ me to watch out for you. So it's not your fault that you didn't always appreciate my efforts.", When Sam opened his mouth again, Dean hurried on."Sam, let me finish huh?" He got a nod in response.

Running a hand down his face, he turned his gaze out across the landscape of rusty car skeletons Bobby kept around his place. He felt almost as useless and empty as the abandoned hulls. "It's just ... I kept erasing myself. Every time I had to be stronger or... give more, I would just let another part of me go.... and I think sometimes, maybe I've erased too much. Maybe I've become the monster I accused you of being. You know, we're always judging the traits in others that we hate in ourselves, but don't want to own up to...." Dean gave another heartfelt sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul. He looked into Sam's eyes, saying solemnly. "I'm tired. I'm really tired Sammy... of being just the protector and the soldier." he absently rubbed his forehead. "I'm tired of always feeling like I have to have all the answers. You know?... I'm tired of all the evil that we have to put up with. And I'm really tired of Heaven and Hell trying to make us the center of this war. So, I want to, I want to fix our family. You and me. I know I can't, can't get back the parts I've erased or anything, I mean, can't go back right?" He took a deep breath, " But we can move on, I hope... I want us to be...Sam?.", he turned away for a moment and then back to stare intently at his brother once again. "I want us to be brothers again, and partners. I can't lose you. I cannot keep fighting or... or even living with out you... we're the only family we got. You know? This has to mean something, what we're doing. We, I need a reason to try and save this world.... I want us to somehow put all the junk we said to each other this past year, away, ... to just somehow get past it and be okay again. We've both made a lot of mistakes.... I don't think I can be your big brother all the time anymore or if you even want me to be..." His voice trailed off, as he let out a shuddering breath, mouth trembling.

Sam blinked and felt the tears finally spill down his cheeks. His brother's eyes were suspiciously bright, his face betraying the emotions he was trying to keep in check. Clearing his throat he tried to speak and failed, he choked and had to swallow and take a breath before being able to talk. "Dean, I don't want you to stop being my big brother. God, I'm sorry, for all the hurt you've put up with for this family and the hurt I've caused you... and for all the times , I , I didn't appreciate you. I just want you to... " Pausing, he swallowed audibly, "let _me_ take care of _you_, if you need it and know that sometimes I might really have the answer. I just want you to trust me again. I want to put this behind us too... if we can."

Dean closed his eyes and the tears he had been holding back, escaped to snake down his pale face. He sat there quietly for a moment before asking, "Sam can we...?"

Sam interrupted. "Dean, I miss you calling me... Sammy. You don't do it very much anymore."

"Ahhh, Sammy. You kept telling me you're just Sam. I am trying to listen.", he answered in a gruff voice.

"But.... I miss being Sammy sometimes." He cocked his head giving his brother the full puppy dog eyes treatment.

Dean wiped his face and snorted. Shaking his head, "You want to know why I always called you Sammy?"

Sam's brow fourrowed, "Cause you liked to annoy me?" He asked, wiping at his own tear streaked face.

Grinning, Dean answered, "Naw, because you're **my** Sam. You always were. Mom showed me that. She showed me the **my** at the end of Sam. You were **my** little brother, it even said so in your name. I never forgot that and I understood it a little better as I got older. Mom was a pretty clever."

Smiling back, he returned, "Yeah, I'm yours. So call me Sammy whenever you like... and of course our mom was clever, we sure didn't get our cleverness from Dad."

The brothers shared a chuckle thinking about there stoic by the book Dad.

"I'm glad you share your memories of her with me sometimes." Sam murmured softly.

"Yeah."

"So, uh... back to us... about uh... putting things behind us..."

"You mean sorta like having great big, fat do-over?"

"What are you, like six?", Sam shook his head in exasperation, wiping at the last of his tears. He should be used to his brother's defense mechanisms by now. Dean was not capable of having a very drawn out heart to heart conversation. The smart mouth remarks usually started to fly long before now. "I mean." Sam explained patiently as though he really was talking to a six year old. "I want us to work this out, be... you know, together, family again."

"So... a do-over?" Dean repeated with a smirk, rubbing a little self consciously at the last traces of tears from his own face.

Sam gave up. There were just some things about his brother that could never be changed. He smiled back at Dean in defeat, "Yeah, one of those. I want us to be partners too. _Real_ partners. Equal, not bossy older brother looking out for baby brother partners."

"Okay Sam.", Dean nodded. "Like Mulder and Skully?"

"No, Not like that."

"Oh, like Dorothy and the Scarecrow."

"Dude, that's just weird and why do you always seem to pick a pair with a female?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure Samantha, something about you always seems to cause me to make that sort of connection.", Dean answered earnestly as though actually considering why he did it.

Sam punched him lightly on the shoulder and then asked seriously. "Can we really change our relationship?"

"I hope so Sammy... You can't expect me to fix myself in a day. I mean twenty-five years is a long time. But I want to...no, I have to. We need this."

"You're not the only one who has to change. I know I messed up. Ending the world, messed up." He grasped his brother's biceps a little desperately as he felt again that dark panicked feeling that had gripped him when he realized just what he had done after killing Lilith. He felt it trying to smother him. Dean was his only anchor and he held on tightly, "Dean, I can't survive this... this... I can't do ... I need you..."

Dean placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and returned his stare. Unwavering green eyes meeting distressed hazel eyes. "Calm down Sammy. I know, I need you too. We are in this together. We both messed up. Okay? Breathe Sammy."

Sam nodded and gasped. Then took another breath, feeling the despair slowly start to dissipate with the sound of his big brother's soothing voice. When he felt calmer, he said quietly. "I still need you to be my big brother and my protector, _sometimes_, and my best friend, just not my... dad. Okay?"

Dean mouth tipped up in a half smile. "You know, I never wanted to be your dad. I just wanted to be your brother, but ... well, life just...", Dean paused and then blew out a deep breath, "Okay. No more over-bearing dad. Big brother, _sometimes_ protector, and best friend. Got it."

Sam laughed shakily. "Okay."

Dean's smile grew, "Okay."

Simultaneously, they both leaned in and embraced. It had been too long. They both relished the feeling of comfort for a few heartbeats, squeezing one another tightly, in a manly embrace. Dean was the first to start the untangling process. He opened his mouth to end the love-fest with a signature smart remark, but Sam beat him to it.

"I know, I know enough of the chick flick moments. Let's go get something to drink, huh?"

Dean smirked, sliding off the truck to join his brother. "We're going to be all right Sammy." , he said softly in reassurance, patting him on the back as they walked slowly back towards the house.

"I know Dean. Partners."

"Yeah, like J.D. and Turk."

"Dude, you watch Scrubs? Those guys have a total bro-mance going on.", Sam said irritably.

"What do you call that little scene we just shared? Huh?" Dean muttered in disgust. "I mean, we hugged and cried and everything."

Sam glanced at his brother walking beside him and grinned, "Yeah, I guess it was a little like bro-mance. At least you picked a pair of guys this time. I was getting really tired of being the red headed woman."

Dean's surprised laughter filled the air. Sam's joined in.

Bobby sitting on the porch heard them and sighed in contentment, enjoying the rare sound of Winchesters being happy, if only for a few moments.

**TBC~ Thank you for reading. Please be kind. Rewind.... no, I mean REVIEW. lol. ;0)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter, but this seemed the best place to break it. Hope everyone enjoys my new little twist. Also, Be 'ware of typos. I never seem to catch them all, no matter how many times I proof read a chapter. (One of my English teachers once told me that my brain must read my stories how I meant for them to be written and that's why I didn't catch my mistakes. Maybe. lol) Thank you, thank you to all who read, overlook my mistakes and send me nice reviews. Happy reading. ;0)_**

**How To Save A Life -Chapter 9**

Sam found Dean sitting on one of the beds in the spare room. Things between the two of them had gotten so much better since their little "bro-mance scene", as Dean liked to call it. That label that Dean had stuck on their cathartically serious talk, still made him smile. His brother was hunched over, holding their dad's battered journal, studying it intently. At Sam's entrance into the room, he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam returned. "How ya doin'?"

"Fine. I'm fine." He huffed in annoyance, weary of answering that same question twenty times a day. "Look, I've been thinking about something. Wanna see what you think about it."

Sam sat down on the second bed, studied his brother for a minute, satisfied that he seemed to be telling the truth about his health, before giving him his undivided attention.

Dean turned more fully toward him and then spoke. "Okay. You know how Dad was so anal about his journal, right?"

"Yeah, pretty hard core about keeping it up to date." Sam answered with a snort, remembering lots of nights he had found him sitting alone writing furiously in it.

"Well, how come he left it behind with me?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"To help us?" Sam answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, but I was thinking, he kept records of stuff from the time he started hunting, I mean. He was freakin' religious about it. Right?"

"Yeah... and your point?"

"So, even if he left us this journal, what makes you think he quit keeping records? He was doing some serious research while he was by himself. Why wouldn't he have been recording things?" Dean punctuated his final question with a solid thump to the journal he still held.

"Ummm, I don't know, because he didn't tell us about it or give us anything before he... died?" With a "Duh" expression aimed at his brother, Sam answered rudely.

"Sam, this is Dad we're talking about. Did he ever make anything easy? Did he ever give us all the information we needed? Ever?"

Sam choked out a small laugh as he answered. "No. Never. So, what are you getting at exactly?"

Dean's stare became pensive as he continued. "I think Dad kept another journal while he was away from us. I don't think he could have helped it. And I aim to find it."

Thoughtfully, "You could be right. It would make sense. But where could it be? I mean where would he have hidden it?"

"That's what we are going to find out Sammy." Dean answered with a feral smile. "I just hope some one else hasn't already beaten us to it, because if there is a journal, then it belongs to us and _no one_ is going to keep it from us."

Sam nodded in agreement, _He had no doubt that his brother would succeed. He almost felt sorry for anyone that tried to keep Dean from getting what he wanted. Almost._

They decided to talk to Bobby and see if he had any ideas for where their dad might have hidden a second journal.

**Later........**

"Well," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and pushed out his lips in thought. The boys stood quietly.

After a few minutes Dean grumbled. "Come on Bobby. You're kinda freaking' me out with the whole frozen thing."

Bobby frowned at the young hunter. "Boy ya gotta give a few minutes to think." He snapped in annoyance.

Sam smirked. His brother had no patience.

Dean huffed and paced to the other end of the room and back.

Finally Bobby answered. "You boys ever go through your daddy's personal stuff he had on him after, ya know the hospital gave it to ya?"

The boys looked at one another and Sam spoke. "Kinda. I mean, there wasn't much."

"I got a feelin'... When you two asked me to keep it for ya. I put in a lock box and stored it in the panic room. I say we start our search with that."

"Bobby, we know there wasn't a journal in Dad's, with his things." Dean muttered in frustration.

"Yeah, but he just might have left ya a clue." The older hunter smiled, a calculating look on his face.

With shrugs and mumbles the boys agreed and Bobby went to fetch the box.

"Hey, uh, I think I got something." Dean spoke into the silence the three had fallen into as they went through the pitiful amount of John Winchester's personal affects. Dean held his dad's worn wallet. He had had it for as long as the boys could remember. It was well made, a gift from their mom and although softly tattered, still holding together. Dean had the inside lining pulled out was trying to read a small set of faded symbols carved into leather. "I think it might be Japanese." He looked up questioningly and handed it to Bobby for confirmation.

Bobby studied the symbols deliberately for a few moments, before nodding. "Yep. Didn't know your daddy knew Japanese." He continued to study it, then grimaced and translated the cryptic message. "Family Bible safe w/ tax accountant. That's about the closest I can make it." He huffed and added. "That sounds like your dad. Not a lick of sense to it." He glanced up when the boys didn't respond.

They were staring at one another fixedly. Talking to each other in that eerie way they had without using words, but always seemed to understand what the other was saying.

Dean spoke aloud, slowly, working out the puzzle as he went. "The only "Bible" the Winchester family ever had was Dad's journal."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so since he knew we had his original, it makes sense that this could be referring to a second one."

With a frown, Bobby muttered, "You boys might be right. I guess if anyone knew how your dad's mind worked, it'd be you boys."

The brothers looked at Bobby and then back to one another before bursting into choked laughter.

Bobby glanced between the two of them in consternation. "What are you two idjits going on about?"

Dean answered with a smirk. "Dude, nobody could figure out how Dad's mind worked."

Sam grinned and added, "I'm not even sure he knew how it worked."

Dean choked on another short laugh.

Bobby shook his head. _Must be a private joke between the two of them_. "OOOOkay, well, anyway... Family Bible might be a second journal, so who or what is this tax accountant that is keeping it safe? huh?"

Sam mumbled. "The only tax accountant we know is..."

Dean met his eyes in dawning recognition, as they blurted out simultaneously.

"CAS!"

"What?!" Bobby asked in confusion. Taking a quick scan to see if the angel had showed up without him realizing it.

Sam replied, drawing Bobby's attention back to them, as he explained their outburst. "Cas. Dean sometimes refers to him as the "Holy Tax Accountant".

"Yeah." Dean added, contemplating what it could mean. "Maybe Dad knew Cas too. An angel could keep something safe, I guess." He turned to the older hunter. "What do you think Bobby? Ya think Dad might have known Cas before we did?"

Bobby's eyes widened and he scratched his head in bewilderment. "Uh, boys that seems like a bit of a stretch, even for your dad." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "I mean, that he would just happen to know Cas and use the same dumb nickname you use Boy? I dunno, I guess it's possible." He gave the boys a small smile. "You'd think by now I would've realized that when you're dealing with Winchester's, just about anything is liable to happen on a regular basis."

The brothers shared another silent look.

"Yeah, us Winchester's... pretty freaky." Dean murmured as he stood. "So, what do you say, we find our "Holy Tax Accountant" and ask him a few friendly questions?"

The older hunter gave Sam a worried look as they watched Dean leave the room.

"Son, we might have to keep that angel safe from your brother if he does have that journal."

"No might about it Bobby. If he has it, Dean will definitely want to do some damage." Sam answered and then said quietly. "And I just may want to help him."

**TBC~ Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. I have a few more plot twists up my sleeve. hehe. Not sure how much I should keep dragging this out. Please let me know what you think. ;0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N #1: Okay. I know this update is a few days past my normal Tuesday post... Well, you know how sometimes you write and everything just flows and turns out great? Like sometimes it just feels like the story wrote itself? This was not one of those times. bleh! I have wrestled and fought with this chapter to get it written. I am still not entirely pleased with it (I do love a few parts of it though. Is that narcissistic? hehe). There may be glaring punctuation and or typos too. I have been working at bending this chapter to my will, but I am worn out. :) So... I am posting it, asking that you would please be gentle in your reviews. Hope you enjoy it. ;0)_**

**_A/N #2: The town mentioned is a real place and very near my home. The restaurant and the hotel are also real places. The people mentioned in the town are not. I have definitely taken liberty with this and it is all fictitious. Google it if you are interested in the ghost stories. There are quite a few related to this place. Ghost Hunters really did a show about it and caught some cool things on film. Anyway... Happy reading. _**

**How To Save A Life - Chapter 10**

It had only taken two days for Bobby to find them a job or maybe a distraction would be a more apt description of what the older hunter had found. Sam didn't blame him though, there was only so much Frustrated Dean anyone could handle before completely losing it. Frustrated Dean was so much worse than Bored Dean. He and Bobby had put up with Dean's stomping angrily around the house, through the house and up and down the stairs; by turns muttering dire consequences into his cell phone and threatening every part of the angel with harm. Castiel had yet to answer on his end or call Dean back. Sam wasn't surprised, after some of the messages he had heard his brother leaving. It was a wonder the cell phone hadn't melted with all the venomous words Dean had been spewing into it.

There had been no more noise from the "Heavenly Hotline" either, as Dean had started calling his sporadic ability to hear the angels, no more powers popping up and his body choosing to heal at a rather slow pace. When he had awoken sore that first day, Dean had regretted some of the hardy stair-stomping he had been indulging in. So, in the midst of Hurricane Dean, Bobby had in desperation, found something for them to "check out"; hence the reason they were on the road to Arkansas.

Eureka Springs, Arkansas; to be exact. The Little Switzerland of the U.S.. A town supposedly teaming with "ghosts". The problem with this, at least from the Winchester brother's perspective, was that these supposed "ghosts" hadn't caused any harm to anyone, weren't reported to be angry or causing mayhem and on top of that the town and its people were very proud of said "ghosts" and had no desire for them to be gone. Sam sighed and glanced toward his brother who had finally succumbed to exhaustion a few towns back, falling into a fitful sleep. Sam could hear him mumbling incoherently at intervals. At least his eyes were closed, Sam hoped he looked a little less pale when he opened them again. His brother for all his energetic, angry angel-bashing rants of the past few days, was still not back up to speed.

**Later...**

Sam turned off the engine and gave his sleeping brother a gentle shake. "Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up."

Dean jerked upright, banging his head against the passenger window, before groaning and palming his still slightly tender side. Turning, he glared at his offending brother. "Whadja' do that for?" He accused, rubbing his now bruised head with his other hand.

Sam smirked. "I was just trying to wake you up, I didn't know you were going to go all jack- in-the box on me and hurt yourself. You okay?"

With a sigh, Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. "Yeah, yeah. You just startled me, I guess." Looking around he asked. "Where are we?"

"We are at the Crescent Hotel. The most haunted piece of property in the town of Eureka Springs, at least according to their website. It was a hotel, women's conservatory, womens' college and a cancer hospital run by a quack before going back to it's original use, a hotel again. Ghost Hunter's, you know that T.V. show, even came out and investigated..."

Dean interrupted with a scowl. "Dude, enough. I'm not stupid. I know this little escapade was just to get me out of Bobby's hair, or what little hair he still has." Sam grinned as he continued, with a smile of his own. "I know we aren't likely to find anything here, but it feels good to get out and at least try to do something. Ya know?"

"Okay Bro. Well, Bobby got us a good deal on the Internet and we are staying here." Sam replied as he and his brother both studied the imposing structure. It sat atop a steep hill, overlooking the quaint little town. Most of the building was made of pale limestone with balconies running along the side of three of its floors. "A step up from our usual dives. Huh?" A wry smile lit his face. " So... Let's check in and poke around a little. Lots of tourists come here and writers too, so that's all the cover we really need. Sound good?"

Dean rolled his eyes and answered. "Sounds good. You know what else sounds good? Food. I'm hungry."

With a chuckle, Sam remarked. "It's about time your love affair with food got back on track." He and Bobby had been worrying about his brother's lack of appetite for awhile, so it was a relief to hear him admit to being hungry, without someone having to try to coax him into a few bites.

o

o

o

o

When they entered the building, it felt as if they had stepped back in time. Decorated in turn of the century style, the walls were painted a deep red. Thick carpets and a large cheerily burning fireplace added to the old-world ambiance. The older gentleman that checked them in was a fount of information. He regaled them with more stories than they wanted to hear before they were able to escape to their room on the second floor. They hadn't been able to book the most haunted room in the old hotel, room 218, for which Dean was glad. He would just as soon get some sleep, rather than fight with some poltergeist in their room tonight.

Their room was spacious and included a jacuzzi. Dean decided he was definitely going to take advantage of that. They dropped off their bags, freshened up a little and went exploring.

The town was built on a multitude of steep hills. Most of the Victorian style homes seemed to be precariously balanced on or next to the cliffs, that surrounded them. It made Dean nervous, as though they might come crashing down, like a house of cards, at any minute. There was not a lot of people out and about, it was the dead of winter and the tourist town was reflecting this season. The brothers ended up in a place called, "Mud Street Cafe", built in the underground part of Eureka Springs. It was decorated a lot like the hotel, old-world style and sat below street level. Sam and Dean were two of only a handful of other customers.

Sam was relaxed, enjoying being with his brother. The pretty waitress was flirting with Dean as usual. Dean was flirting back as usual. He was smiling his patented bad boy smile that promised things Sam didn't want to know about. They were eating the best meal they had had in awhile and Sam was thinking, if he concentrated real hard, he could almost forget about the big mess that was their life. He wanted to forget how his brother's life had been turned upside down, how both of them were being hunted, how the world was in danger of ending; well the list could go on, but here in this peaceful place it felt like it could just be a normal guy's night out. Just two brothers getting together to relax, have fun. Sam smiled, he could almost imagine that scenario.

He started as Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face, grumbling in frustration. "Dude. Where did you go? I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."

Smiling wider, Sam answered quietly. "Just enjoying the atmosphere and the food."

Dean gave his brother a quizzical look and then remarked. "The food is awesome. I'm coming back for dessert tomorrow. Kayla says their pie has won awards." Dean's face took on a look of rapture at the prospect of eating award worthy pie. Sam chuckled. Dean winked and then asked if he was ready to go, because the cafe was closing. When they got to the door, Kayla met them with a white paper bag and a rather steamy smile. Dean took the bag reverently, as though it were prescious treasure. Maybe award worthy pie was treasure in his brother's book. Sam chuckled at the infectious little boy grin that now lit up his brother's face.

"You be nice to me little brother and I might share this pie with you." He said tapping the bag gently. "Kayla said I needed a sample. She said, this pie definitely warranted a second visit. This is my sample."

Sam"s smirk matched his brother's. "Sure. I'm always nice." As they made their way back up to the street, he noticed it was eerily deserted and quiet. "It's only 8pm. Closes down early around here huh?" He commented.

"Yeah, Kayla says not much happens in February. Kind of turns into a ghost town."

"Kayla seems to have a lot of useful information."

Grinning Dean replied, waggling his brows. "Might have to see what else she knows before we leave."

Sam snorted and ignored the implied scenario as they walked back up one of the steep streets towards the hotel. They had opted to leave the Impala parked after Dean had seen how narrow and twisty the streets were. The big muscle car would have a tough time navigating here.

"So, what are we going to do? Just go back to..." Sam turned to his brother and stopped speaking. Dean was standing very still as though listening to something that Sam couldn't hear. Scanning the area around them for any visible threats, he stepped in front of his brother and bent a little to look him directly in the face. "Hey." He said quietly. "What is it? Do you hear something?"

Dean blinked, bringing Sam's face into focus. "Um, I." He paused and tried to see around his brother. "I think someone is watching us. Something just feels off."

Sam caught movement over his brother's head and straightened up, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him behind him. Dean stumbled at the abrupt movement. "What are you doing?" He asked in annoyance.

"Look." Sam commanded jerking his head towards the shadows moving towards them.

The brothers watched as the dark shapes solidified into three burly men. They all appeared to share Sam's lofty height, but surpassed him in build. They made Sam feel kind of small, and Dean seemed almost fragile in comparison to the bulky trio as they drew closer. They were dressed in what appeared to be biker apparel, black leather jackets and pants, dark t-shirts and heavy black boots. Sam was trying to figure out if these guys were thugs, muggers or just friends out for an evening stroll.

Dean stepped out from behind him to stand at his side and say quietly. "Demons. Probably after my pie. You armed Sammy?"

Sam stifled a surprised laugh at Dean's attempt at levity and reached reflexively for the demon slaying knife. He carried it all the time now since his brother had given it back to him. Just as quietly, he relayed. "Ruby's knife and my gun."

"I've got two silver knives and my gun, which won't do much except maybe slow 'em down a little." Dean smirked, waving his colt which was already in his hand and still grasping the bag with the coveted pie in the other.

Sidling closer to his brother he reminded him. "Partners Dean. Equal partners."

Dean looked up and his mouth twitched. "Okay, Sammy. Equal Partners. Do my best."

Sam snorted. "Ya Better."

One of the men/demons stepped out from the other two and addressed the waiting brothers.

"Good evening Dean and Sam. We have been sent to convince you, that it would behoove you both greatly to join our side of the coming altercation." His stilted speech contrasted comically with his less than proper attire.

Dean chuckled. "Is that so?"

Frowning, the demon answered. "Yes. We have permission to use any force we deem necessary." The frown morphed into a menacing smile, as he continued. "And we always deem force to be very necessary."

The Winchesters didn't bother remarking on that little pronouncement as they backed up slowly and the demons advanced just as slowly. Each group eyeing the other, searching for an opportunity to strike first and cause the most damage.

The broadest demon feinted left, quickly reaching for Sam's arm. Sam was faster, bringing the knife up and catching the big man's shoulder stabbing deeply, then pulling back. The man jerked and looked down at the seeping wound. All five combatants froze for a moment contemplating the injury. Nothing happened. The demon didn't die. The man didn't die. Sam looked at his knife, covered in crimson and then back to the blossoming stain it had inflicted, in disbelief.

Dean was also stunned, eyes wide, staring silently.

The spokesman for the demon group, gave a toothy grin. "Oh. Did we forget to mention that we are immune to such weapons? We are ancient." After that proclamation, all hell broke loose. Well at least it felt like it. The demons rushed at them and proceeded to thrash them with plenty of the force they deemed necessary. Dean fought doggedly, punching, using his pistol as a bludgeon instead of firing it. He tried to keep his brother in his line of sight, but his reflexes seemed to be a little slower than usual and he wasn't exactly dominating the skirmish. Cringing in anticipation of the oncoming pain as he went airborne for the second time, he was not disappointed when the onslaught came. Waves of nauseating agony washed over him as he landed at the end of a narrow alley between two tall buildings built against solid rock cliffs. There was no where to go and not sure if he could even get back up, he lay still for a moment, trying to get his bearings. Sam stumbled over next to him, face bleeding, clutching his bloody knife, looking like he had been tangling with a demon. Oh, wait they had been. Dean scowled and grabbed for Sam's arm trying to pull himself upward.

"Gotta plan?" Sam grunted, sounding a little desperate as he grasped his hand and pulled him up.

"Lost my pie. They are going down. And I always gotta plan little brother." Dean answered cockily, ruining the effect with a pained wheeze at the end.

Sam glanced down at him struggling to stay upright and grasped him in a firmer hold, helping to steady him. Re-sheathing his knife, which wasn't really helping against these super demons or whatever they were, he replied. "Okay, well, they deserve whatever they get if they made you lose your pie, huh? Lay it on me Dean. What are we gonna do?" Watching warily as the demons stalked closer. They really seemed to be enjoying this, almost toying with them. The one in front decided to give them a heads up on the upcoming events. "We are taking you to the Morning Star now." He declared boldly.

Dean never one to back down, snarled back. "Nope. Not going with you, got plans of our own boys."

"You will accompany us."

Dean raised his gun. Sam noticed it, still in his brother's hand, the gun he had yet to fire or lose in the ensuing scuffle. One of the first lessons their dad had pounded into them, hang on to your weapon at any cost. Sam was always surprised at how well Dean had learned that lesson. He had seen him unconscious a few times, with his weapon still firmly in his grasp.

Glancing at the gun, the demon's smile was filled with malicious glee. "That will not hinder us. We have enjoyed this little battle, but now it is time to go. Your earlier answer of no, is not acceptable."

"Well, sorry, no is the only answer you're getting out of us." Dean remarked.

Without warning, Dean staggered into Sam and gasped, wrapping the hand with the dangling gun tightly around his aching ribs.

"What?" Sam whispered urgently and then saw the faint glow next to his brother. It was hard to tell exactly what he was seeing. It looked like a small women and her mouth was moving rapidly. She was blurry as though under water, dark red hair streaming out around her and appearing very distraught. Sam could feel his brother trembling violently as he stared fixedly at her. There was something very familiar about her. Just about the time Sam focused enough that he thought he recognized her. Chaos erupted. The Demons reacted lunging angrily at them and the evening seemed to fill with a rush of violent white noise. Colors faded to sparkly grey and the very air seemed to shimmer in and out of focus. Everything sort of sped up and slowed down at the same time. Sam felt like he couldn't breathe, all his senses were on overload, a incessent buzzing overwhelming him. Then nothing. A void of blackness, all of it disappeared, then poured back in like a tidal wave crushing them.

o

o

o

Sam came to himself in a tangle of limbs on the floor of what looked like their hotel room. He panicked for a moment, before realizing that Dean was the one he was tangled with. It was almost painfully quiet after the cacophonous melee that had surrounded them, just moments before. He scanned the room, seeing their duffles where they had tossed them earlier. So, it was their room and it seemed to be empty. Apparently they had escaped being taken by the demons.

Sitting up carefully, he leaned over his prone brother, who was dead to the world. Turning him gently onto his back, he pried the gun that was still firmly in his brother's hand and laid it aside. He tapped his bruised and bloody face gently. "Hey Dean. Come on, you need to wake up and tell me what in the world just happened." He was rewarded with sluggish blinking and finally an unfocused green gaze.

"You with me?" He asked softly, staring intently.

"Wha' hppnd?" Dean asked with a cough, trying to clear his throat. He struggled against Sam, stubbornly determined to sit up.

"Whoa, let's take it slow. Okay?" He spoke soothingly and helped to ease his brother gradually into a semi upright position. Bracing him with his shoulder, when his eyes rolled and he listed to one side.

The world spun sickeningly as Sam inched him upright. Dean closed his eyes and panted, hoping to hold the nausea at bay. Swallowing forcefully, he opened his eyes and worked at figuring out what was going on and where they had ended up, because they were sitting on carpet now instead of standing in a cold alley.

Sam seemed to know what he needed and answered the unasked questions.

"I think we are in our hotel room. Not sure how we got here." He paused and then rambled in confusion, "Um. That glowy thing, er person... It kind of looked like... uh..."

Dean interrupted gruffly. "Yeah. It was Anna."

Sam swallowed audibly. "Oh. I, uh, thought she was dead or something..." His brother just shrugged. "Was she saying something? I couldn't hear her, but her lips were moving..." He trailed off in uncertainty.

Dean moved to get his legs under him, intent on standing, as he replied. "She was telling me to get us out of there. _Get you and Sam out of here, now_. She kept saying that over and over."

Sam did his best to get Dean up, as he sagged and tripped over his own feet. "Hmm.. Anna." He mumbled, grabbing his brother's belt loop and pulling him up a little straighter.

"Yep." Dean said, pushing weakly at Sam's helping hands, only succeeding in overbalancing himself again.

Ignoring his brother's flailing arms, Sam wrapped a long arm around him and half-carried him towards the bed, asking. "So, did she do something to, zap us or whatever angels do to move us?"

"Was she touching you Sam?" Dean questioned as he was deposited on the bed.

With a slow shake of his head, he spoke. "No, she wasn't touching either one of us that I could see."

"Was I touching you?" Dean asked earnestly.

With a frown Sam replied. "You had a hold of my arm and was leaning on me."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled.

"So, Dean did she do this?" Sam waved an arm around to indicate the room, before quickly grabbing at his teetering brother, who was veering towards the floor.

"Nope." Was the terse rejoinder.

"So, um how did we get here?" Alarm was creeping into his voice.

Dean rested his aching head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and hunched over wheezing slightly. "I um, I think I did it." He whispered.

Stunned, Sam took a step and then collasped onto the bed next to his brother. Causing it to bounce and earning a muffled groan from Dean. "Watch it Sammy."

Sam ignored the complaint and then leaned over to peer at his brother's covered face, asking incredulously. "You? You poofed us? How, I mean... when? You?!" Dean uncovered his face to grab at his wildly sputtering sibling, working at calming him down. "Take a breath Sammy." He commanded sternly. Sam quieted and worked at regulating his sawing breaths.

Dean sighed. "I don't know how I did it. I'm not even positive I did it. It just felt like I did. With Anna repeating that over and over and those demons coming at us, and no way out. I just wanted us to be here in this room... and then here we were." He shook his head, releasing his now much calmer brother, then sat up a little straighter.

Sam sat back and spoke in a subdued voice. "Okay. Okay. This is freaking me out Dean. Seriously." He stood up and began gathering the few things they had brought up to the room, stuffing them back into their bags. "But I think we do need to get out of here and back to Bobby's. Those things can probably find us again pretty easy. Could you, you know just poof us back to Bobby's?" Sam queried with a scrunched up face.

Dean huffed out a breath in exasperation. "Dude. I. Don't. Know. How. I. Did. It."

Sam help up his hands in surrender. "Just saying. That would be a lot quicker."

Rolling his eyes, Dean said. "Not even positve I did whatever... anyway. I don't want to leave my baby here. She might get messed with. So we are going with the old fashioned way. Us in the Impala, on the road. Got it?"

His brother nodded.

"How bad are you hurt Sammy? Huh?"

Sam smiled, back to normal big brother mode he thought. "Just some bruises and my head hurts a little." He reached up fingering the now dried blood on his temple. "Already stopped bleeding and no symptoms of a concussion. So, nothing too serious, surprisinly enough. How about you?" He met his brother's still glazed eyes. "I think you do have a concusion."

Dean rubbed at his pounding head and answered in frustration. "Yeah. Think I do. Other than that, just a few new bruises."

"Sure. They break any ribs?"

With a frown, wishing his little brother wasn't so observant he replied reluctantly. "Naw. Just bruised, maybe cracked."

Sam nodded again, glad his brother was at least trying to be a little more honest about his injuries. Stepping closer, he offered a hand to his brother. Once he was standing, or rather wobbling in an vertical position, Sam wrapped a strong arm around his torso to steady him. He scooped up the recently discarded gun, letting his brother clumsily stuff it back in its place, the small of his back, beneath his jacket. When he felt Dean trying to pull away from him, he snapped impatienly. "Don't even think about it, Partner. You need help and we need to hurry."

"Not trying to get away. I'm gonna be sick." Dean croaked, a hand cover his mouth.

Sam quickly helped him to the bathroom. After he finished, had rinsed his mouth out and thought he was able to walk again, Sam commented dismally. "Well, definitely a concusion. Your ribs, bruised or cracked?"

Dean admitted quietly. "Cracked."

With a frown, Sam picked up their bags and then once again wrapped an arm around him. Dean gave in and let Sam help him as they made their way to the Impala. No one was even in the foyer when they passed through. Dean was relieved. He had been trying to work out a good story for why they were leaving, looking like they did and he hadn't come up with anything reasonable yet. They made it to the car without incident and were loaded and back on the road inside of five minutes. Dean found himself slumped against the passenger door again. He was getting really tired of riding shotgun. He was ready to be back in the driver's seat in every aspect of his life figuratively and literally. Suddenly Sam swerved, muttering in fear and frustration as he fought to right the heavy car.

Dean pushed himself away from the door, the quick swerve had shoved him into and looked to his brother in askance. "You all right? What's going on? Why are trying to kill my car?" He ranted in agitation, trying to ignore the sharp flare of pain radiating up his side.

Sam, eyes wide in trepidation, jerked his head to the side, answering hoarsely. "Look what's in the back seat."

Dean raised one eyebrow at his brother's expression and cautiously turned to look behind him. What he saw made him twist around more fully, forgetting the pain in his haste.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a choked whisper.

**TBC~ Thank you for reading and taking time to send a review. Every review is cherished. ;0)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: I'm back. You know how I said the last chapter fought me all the way? Well this one was even more stubborn. hehe. The Problem is, I tend to write in pieces and then try to put them all together in a logical, coherent way, so... Sometimes they need help ( a lot of help) fitting together all nice and neat, no loose ends dangling. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this update. I'm not sure if I will post again until after the holidays. If I don't, hope everyone's is very merry as we end 2009.**_

**How To Save A Life - Chapter 11 **

Dean stared at the vision ensconced in their back seat. It was Anna. She was more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. She was like a dream, a bright, sharply edged vision. Her hair flowed out from her and it was almost like there was a static charge surrounding her, as if she were lit from within. So bright, it almost hurt him to stare directly at her. But he couldn't help himself. He had hated so badly letting her go. His heart ached a little just seeing her again. She was smiling that beguiling smile he remembered. The one that had drawn him to her. The smile that was both warm and mysterious at the same time.

"Hello Dean." Her voice was husky, sounding almost shy. "It is wonderful to see you. I have missed you almost more than I could bear."

Dean returned her smile, nodding mutely in agreement. Words seemed to have escaped him at the moment.

"I have been sent to tell you some things, but my time is very limited." She continued in a solemn tone.

o

o

Sam pulled the Impala over onto the shoulder of the road and turned off the engine, before swiveling around in his seat to stare with his brother at the occupant in their rear seat. It was the same wavering figure Sam had seen in the alley. A women with dark red hair, streaming out from her head as though she were under water. She was glowing and blurry at the same time, almost translucent. Sam could barley make out that her mouth was moving again, as though she were speaking but the car remained silent. He could hear nothing coming from her. He glanced at his brother who seemed to be concentrating on her image. Smiling once and then nodding as though he could hear her. Sam asked in surprise. "Dude can you hear her? Is she talking?"

Dean turned his head slowly and met his brother's puzzled stare. "Yeah, I can hear her. You can't?"

Sam answered with a shake of his head and then turned back to their guest once again.

"What's she saying?"

Dean turned back to Anna as he replied. "She's about to fill me in on some things. I guess I'll fill you in when she's finished. She says she doesn't have very much time."

o

o

"You can hear me because our hearts have touched and also because of your angel blood." She explained. "Sam is unable to see me properly or hear me because I am not completely in this realm at this time. I and others like me are journeying to the Gathering Place and we must remain hidden until the appointed time."

Dean frowned questioningly.

Anna smiled warmly as she spoke. "I am here because I was chosen to bring you a message and to encourage you to use some of those powers you are keeping subdued."

His brow furrowed in confusion, he argued. "I'm not keeping any powers... subdued. I don't, I don't have any powers."

"Dean you are more powerful than you realize. You always have been, but now it is especially true. Just remember not to discount or ignore your gifts."

Dean shook his head, causing it to spin sickeningly. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe shallowly, willing the nausea away. When he was able to open his eyes, without feeling like his stomach was going to turn itself inside out, he noticed Anna watching him closely with a look of concern etched on her lovely face. "I'm fine." He reassured her. He heard Sam snort, probably in disagreement of his statement. Ignoring him, he urged her to finish giving him the message she had for him.

"I have been sent to tell you that the Fallen are gathering. Our numbers are immense and we will await your orders."

"What are you talking about? Fallen? Await my orders?" Dean interrupted, his voice rising in dismay.

"The Fallen refers to angels, the second generation and the ancient ones who chose wrongly and fell. I am one of the second generation that fell. I have been given a chance to be restored. If we choose to fight this insidious evil that is infesting the earth we can be restored. Our Father is ever merciful." She finished with a soft smile.

"Okay." Dean sighed before continuing. "Okay, so the Fallen are, are angels trying to use their brains. But why are they gathering and why in the world would they be waiting on my orders?"

Anna chuckled. She so enjoyed his brand of sarcasm. Becoming serious again, she patiently explained. "They are gathering as I have said, because we have been offered a chance at restoration. They are awaiting your orders because you are the One. The One that was foretold in the ancient prophecies. You are to lead us in this coming battle."

With a shuddering breath, Dean slumped back in his seat. This all seemed a little, no make that a lot, surreal.

Sam glanced in the back seat again and then leaned over to his distraught looking brother. "Hey Dean. You okay? What is she telling you? Is it bad news?"

Dean met his worried gaze. "It's, uh... I'll have to explain it to you in a minute. Just a little hard to take in. Let me finish asking her a few more questions before she poofs on us. 'kay?"

Sam nodded and sat back impatiently on his side of the bench seat.

Dean turned back to Anna. "All right. If I am the One, then where are we meeting and how am I supposed to know what orders to give?" He fought the panic that rose in him, as she started to fade around the edges.

Her eyes widened in an anxious expression. "My time is almost up. You will know where to meet us when the time is near and you will also know of what orders you should issue. You are the One, do not doubt it. Have faith in yourself and your abilities, just as the Father does and so do we, the Fallen. We will meet soon Dean. Please be careful." She finished with a sad smile as she abruptly winked out.

Dean turned back in his seat, facing forward again. He felt bereft and a his heart actually ached a little at her disappearance. He had locked that hurt up when she had been taken, locked it up and tried to never revisit it. Now, seeing her again, had brought all those swirling feelings to he forefront. He stubbornly pushed against them, corralling them back into lock-up. Back where he could almost ignore them once again.

Sam looked behind them. "Where did she go?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess back to wherever she came from." Turning his head towards his brother he spoke quietly. "Dude, we got some things to discuss. Let's get back on the road. We need to get to Bobby's. I'll fill you in while you drive."

With a wide eyed look. Sam started the Impala and then eased them back onto the highway. Before demanding in an equally quiet tone. "I'm listening. Lay it on me."

o

o

o

o

After repeating Anna's message and trying to answer Sam's millions of questions, most of which he couldn't, he felt tired and wrung out. Sam had finally run out of words and was staring pensively ahead, driving and thinking. Dean was contemplating curling up against the window for a nap. He felt like a toddler or an old man, always needing a nap, but not really wanting to take one. He shifted, trying to ignore the twinges of pain and the annoying music, he waited patiently for Sam to answer his phone, concentrating instead on how he really wanted some pain pills, like right now. After a few run throughs of the incessant lame ring tone his little brother had chosen, he couldn't take it and snapped. "Come on Sam. Answer your stupid phone or at least put it on vibrate. It's driving me crazy."

Sam turned to Dean with a confused frown. "What are you talking...?" He stopped, his brow furrowing as he slowly reached into his pocket bringing his phone out and answering it tentatively.

"Hello?.....Uh, hey Bobby.... Okay...." He glanced over at his brother, saying. "Bobby says Cas has been trying to call you."

Dean reached in his pocket for his own phone, checking it. He held it up to show his brother a cracked, black screen.

"Uh, I guess Dean's phone got busted in the fight.... Yeah, We're headed back, tell you everything when we get there.... Yeah, see ya in a few hours." Sam shut his phone and screwed up his mouth in his, _what is going on face?_ .

Dean waited.

Finally, without looking his way he remarked almost casually. "Okay, first Cas is going to meet us at Bobby's. And," He continued before his brother could ask any questions. "Dean that is the second time you have told me to answer my phone." He paused, shooting his brother a quick serious glance, before continuing. "Before it rings. Dude you tell me to answer it **before,** it rings. What is up with that?" His voice had risen as he finished.

Dean's eyebrows rose at this strange revelation. "Hmmm. Don't know what to tell you Sammy. I hear your phone and it bugs me, so.... I want you to answer it." He shrugged and continued. "Maybe, I have better hearing now?"

"No. You can't **h****ear** it before it rings. You are anticipating the call. Like a premonition or something. Dude, it's a little, little weird. Ya know?" Sam spoke seriously, sighing at the end. His white knuckled grip on the steering wheel betraying his anxiousness.

Dean let out his own sigh. "What do you want me to do? I don't know how to stop these, these things from happening or control them when they do. I'm kind of in the same boat your are. Surprised every time one of 'em pops out and afraid of what will happen next." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess you know how I felt when your psychic stuff started making itself known. Worried and... helpless."

Sam's mouth tightened. He hated remembering that time of fear of the unknown. How he had been so afraid that he was turning into a monster and then helped turn himself into that same monster he had feared. He cut his eyes towards his hurt and weary brother and felt a deep love wash over him at recent memories. Dean had tried his best to bolster him up when that was happening. Always trying to be positive. He had never left, well except to go to Hell. He really wanted to erase those four months from existence. Sam sighed, no Dean hadn't left, Sam had done the leaving. Now that the tables were turned, he realized he could do no less. He needed to stop being so concerned about his feelings and be there for his brother. Consciously he relaxed his tight grip on the wheel and then his tense shoulders, blowing out a calming breath. "Dean. We are going to get this figured out. I mean. You're the One right?"

A strangled snicker, escaped Dean as he turned a smirking face to his brother. "Sure Sammy. I'm the One. Whatever that means."

Sam returned his smirk and resumed concentrating on driving. After a few moments he asked.

"You know, I've been thinking. It's kind of strange how all the Apocalypse trouble just sort of tapered off recently. Don't ya think?"

Dean answered thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's one of the many questions I have for Cas. I mean this was the best Bobby could find for us. Friendly Ghosts, which we didn't even get to meet. Thanks to those Beelzebub Biker dudes. Usually there is too much and now... nothing?"

"Well, Cas did say that giving you the blood had changed the course of the war." Sam speculated.

"Yeah, the course of it. He didn't say it ended it. I don't know Sam. But, Cas has got some 'splaining to do, when we get to Bobby's. He had better have some answers about the second possible journal too. He is going to meet us there right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He says he has some news for us." Sam smiled sarcastically. "I'm sure it's good news Bro."

Dean huffed. "Sure. He's the angel that always brings good tidings, huh?"

o

o

o

o

Dean and Sam faced the rumpled looking angel in Bobby's front room. Grim faces all around.

The boys hadn't taken time to clean the blood off of their faces or answer any of Bobby's questioning looks, before they had lit into the too long absent angel.

"So, Cas .... you got something that belongs to us? Something our dear old dad left with you?" Dean's expression turned dark, as he spoke with a tightly clenched jaw. "We. Want. It. Back."

Sam stood next to his brother a solid wall of determined support, an equally dark look adorning his own face. Bobby sat in a chair in the corner, contemplatively silent.

The austere angel didn't doubt for a moment that if the older hunter sensed danger to his boys, he wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray. Castiel stood resolutely without expression. He understood exactly what they were referring to. It was really not surprising that they had figured it out. The Winchester brothers were nothing if not tenacious, when it came to solving riddles. Quietly, but firmly, he answered. "I do not have it."

Dean stood stiffly. "But you did. You also, knew our dad and you didn't think you should maybe mention that little tidbit?"

Sam, in shock, added another question. "Our dad kept another journal and you had it all this time? Didn't you think we might like to have it?"

Breaking his silence, Bobby muttered. "Shouda' known that crazy just runs in the Winchester clan. And secrets too."

The angel's voice deepened, sounding sterner than usual. "I did know him for a short time and he did give me the book for safe keeping, after some... of my... brethren... spoke with him. He felt the book needed to be hidden."

"So, where is it Cas?" Dean snarled.

"The book was... lost. When I was smote. I was ... no more." The angel's eyes held flickering hints of sadness and confusion. "I am still unaware of events that transpired during that time until I was.... back."

"Okay Cas., You saying the journal was destroyed or is lost somewhere in limbo?" Sam asked getting angrier as the conversation went on.

"The book is either destroyed or... It is possible that Zachariah could have taken it when he smote... me."

Dean paced angrily to the far side of the room, one arm wrapped around his once again aching ribs, his steps a little wobbly as he paced back. His voice sounded like gravel on steel as he ranted. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me? Can we never catch a break?" He looked at Sam almost pleading, his face seeming to pale, then he turned back to the angel. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to ease the pounding pain. He stared, green eyes glittering fiercely before demanding. "You know, maybe you should have let **us** keep the Booksafe, huh?"

Sam stepped next to his brother, laying a calming hand on his rigid shoulder. He was worried that Dean might collapse, with all this temper trying to boil over. He studied him for a moment, running his free hand through his hair in agitation. Satisfied he was still stable enough to remain upright, he turned to the motionless angel and asked. "So, what does this mean? What was in the book that would cause Zachariah to want it?"

With a guilty look, which sat incongruously on the normally staid face, Castiel shifted his gaze away from the brothers, answering quietly. "Vital information. Information that could affect the outcome of this war."

**TBC~ Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are like candy canes, you can never have too many for the holidays. ;0)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter finished. (finally quit trying to fix it, actually.) I am beginning to realize why I have never finished a long story before... because it's difficult. hehe. I am really enjoying the aspect of people reading this little tale and "urging" me on. This chapter, as the previous two before it, was a bugger. Good news, I was able to get my plot bugs worked out and the next chapter is almost complete. Yay! Hope you enjoy this update, there are some new twists coming up and probably a few typos lurking about. Read with caution. lol Hope your new year has started off well. ;0)_**

**How To Save A Life, Chapter 12**

Dean staggered back, as if from a powerful blow. Sam grabbed at him to keep him from falling.

"What?! Cas., did Dad know about our, our supposed destiny? Is that part of the vital information? Did he know about the Apocalyptic Duel they wanted us to fight? Is that why he told me I would have to kill Sam, if I couldn't save him. Is that what he was talking about? The end? Is it Cas? Did he know? You tell me..." Dean's tirade trickled into a hoarse whisper at the end.

The angel stepped closer to the distraught young man. His face was somber as he answered. "He knew."

Sam stumbled a little, almost pulling his brother down, eliciting a pained groan from him. He righted himself, steadying Dean, mumbling apologetically. "Sorry. Sorry. You okay?" Dean nodded silently.

The small amulet bounced against the t-shirt clad chest, catching Castiel's eye. He ruthlessly ignored it.

Sam turned back to Castiel. "He knew?" He asked in a small voice, before scrutinizing his brother closely, his "been to Hell and back, literally" brother. "Dad knew." He whispered in shock. Noticing Dean's eyes were starting to look a little glassy, Sam put a hand on his shoulder trying to provide unobtrusive support and comfort.

Dean offered Sam a sad smirk, before turning back to the quiet angel. "So, uh.." He sighed wearily. "Dad knew." He chewed on his lip for a moment and then continued. "He, uh... Is that the reason he traded his life for mine? So the big fight scene could go on as scheduled? Huh Cas? Cause you changed that didn't you?"

Castiel looked away from the accusing stare of the Winchester brothers. He really hated this, this emotional _**stuff**_ that kept trying to leech onto him. His eyes met the other occupant of the room, the silent elder hunter, whose stare was just as emotionally charged as the brothers. Pacing toward the windows, he attempted to erase the swirling tenseness he was feeling, to remain detached. He tried to block the barrage of hurt and brokenness blanketing the room. Ever since he had met the Winchesters; starting with the patriarch, these feelings, these emotions, kept trying to invade his very essence. He was an angel. He was able to dispense justice or mercy without bias. Shaking his head in dismay he admitted, he had been able to do that before meeting them. Dean especially, as much as he tried to hide them, the depth of his feelings were unfathomable. Castiel wasn't sure how he was able to cope with the constant maelstrom of it. Closing his eyes, he worked at pulling in the calm glow of his waning grace. Finally, he felt able to face them again and turned back. In a grave voice he spoke. "Your father knew many things... he was able to... piece certain... information together." Castiel took a step back from the brothers and then continued. "He did not trade his life for this reason that you assume. He knew ... more..."

Dean's tense voice snapped. "More? Could you for once just tell us what you mean and not beat around the bush? Just this once?"

Castiel pursed his lips, eyes squinting. "There are some things I may not share, I am endeavoring to share as much as possible without breaking my oath." His eyes were drawn to the small amulet again. The light caught the dull gold and caused it to shine seductively. Castiel couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from it. Lately, whenever he saw it, he had this intense urge to abscond with it. He wasn't sure why he felt such longing for it. It was just some cheap gift that Sam had given to his brother long ago. The only value it held was sentimental. It was a strange phenomenon, as an angel he had never before desired any material items. Whatever was causing it, he needed to put a stop to this distressing temptation.

A noisily cleared throat brought him back to the present. After a slight hesitation, he recalled where he had left off and continued. "John gave his... soul for you because he understood that only you had the ability to protect Sam and he was aware of your unique... situation, Dean."

Dean interrupted incredulously. "He knew about the freakin' angel blood too?"

The angel ignored the outburst. "He was, _aware_ of how much Hell desired to have you."

Sam looked stunned. "What do you mean? Hell wanted Dean? Why?"

Bobby spoke out, in a gruff voice. "Hell wanted the one human with the freakin' angel blood. You stupid angels put a great big target on his back right from the start. Didn't ya?" He was leaning forward in his chair, his hands curled into tight fists.

Castiel sighed, a little of the repressed emotions seeping unheeded, into his voice as he answered. "Yes."

Sam released his brother, taking a step to tower menacingly over the slight angel. "You knew all of this? You knew and you let my brother get hurt over and over? You let me follow Ruby around like a stupid needy puppy? You let us stumble around in the dark, when you had answers? Do you even care about anything but being a stupid auto-man?" He was so angry he was shaking, wanting nothing more than to punch something or someone. Mostly this emotionless angel sitting here acting like nothing touched him. He felt a tug on his arm, bringing him out of his reverie. He turned to see his pale worn-out looking brother leaning forward grasping his arm, about to nose plant on the floor. Quickly he stepped back and caught Dean, letting him lean on him. He was determined to stay standing, Sam understood this.

Dean gave him the "I'm the big brother let me handle this look", before letting out a shuddering breath and cradling his aching ribs a little tighter.

Sam huffed, in frustration and not a little admiration of his brother's stubborn stamina. Giving a slight nod he agreed, keeping a strong arm around him.

Dean resolutely pushed the pain and nausea back. He met Castiel's bland expression, asking in a grim voice. "So, why did they make the deal with Dad if they wanted me so much?"

Castiel replied solemnly. "They had ... other plans. If you were to go willingly to Hell, so much the better for them. They wanted Sam and you. They believed if Sam had lived when he was taken, they would win. If he died, they win. When you traded your soul, you gave yourself without coercion. You went as a sacrifice. Pure love into the depths of Hell. That power is rare, it is the most powerful force in the universe and they wanted it. That is why no one would make a deal with Sam, when he tried to get you back. They hoped your giving yourself for him, the .... despair he felt, would help drive him to their side in the end. Dean." He spoke harshly, emphasizing his point. "... We fought to rescue you. Hell lost its unbreakable grip on you, when... you broke. Your strength was in your fierce love, but even love as strong as yours, can only survive in Hell so long. Hell was not meant to house love, only hate. Lucifer in his pride sought to break you, losing what he greatly desired. You breaking, was not your fault. In the end, you were saved. We triumphed. You came out of Hell, with part of that love still intact and it began to be restored as soon as you were with your family again. Never doubt that you will be stronger in the end." As he finished, his eyes took on that unfocused look that he usually got right before he disappeared.

Dean yelled in frustration. "No! No you don't Cas. You need to stay here and finish answering some questions. You cannot leave yet. Don't you leave." By the end of his demands he was swaying dizzily and clutching desperately at Sam with one hand and his aching ribs with the other.

Castiel pursed his lips, eyes squinting in contemplation. Finally he refocused on the angry hunter, face smoothing out in that curious blankness he usually wore and gave a sharp nod in acquiescence.

Sam, with a firm grip on his flagging brother, wordlessly guided him to the sofa and eased him down.

Dean sighed in relief, gaze never wavering from the angel. "Good. That's good Cas. We need a little more information." He rested back against the old sofa, cradling his side as Sam sank down next to him. Dean rubbed at his pounding head, it matched the steadily throbbing ribs in rhythm. He knew his ability to hide his dwindling strength was rapidly disappearing, but he wasn't giving up yet. They were going to get information out of Cas., even if Sammy had to do the talking.

Sam studied his brother. He could see he was almost at the end of his amazingly dogged endurance. He realized Dean wanted him to take the lead, do the talking for awhile. Sam consented, turning back to the others. He explained about the demon bikers, the fight, briefly mentioned Anna, told how Dean had angel-jacked them back to the hotel and then finished with the little he knew about Anna in the Impala. Through it all silence reigned in the room. Sam couldn't tell if Castiel was listening or zoned out.

"Well Cas? Care to add to?" Dean's voice sounded rough, like it was fading out, just like its owner.

Castiel cocked his head, giving them a serious look before answering. "I will have to find out how Anna was able to communicate with you and why. I... am not sure as to what she is referring to, when she mentioned... the Gathering." He paused, seeming to loose focus again. That annoying amulet was still drawing his gaze. He really must deal with this. Maybe Dean would lend it to him temporarily...

Dean interrupted his musings. "And? Keep going. How did I do the angel poofing thing and who are the "Ancients" ?"

Castiel brought his gaze back to the seated brothers. "I have explained to you about the powers and how you might have them and then loose them before everything... settles. Although I am at a loss as to how you managed the angelic way of moving about. It is a unique gift, usually only given to... a special branch of the heavenly host." He stared intently at Dean for a moment and then continued. "The ancients are, were the first Angels created by our Father. They are older than the earth. I was not aware that any of them were still roaming around down here. They must know about the prophecy... about you being "The One"." He gave the boys a level look. Eyes wide, almost worried. "What if they are aware of what your father figured out?"

Bobby cleared his throat noisily. "What would that be, that John figured out?"

Castiel stilled, as every pair of eyes in the room was concentrated on him. "The information in the journal?"

Dean chuckled wearily. "Uh, yeah Cas. Still working on getting that little tidbit out of you. Think you could share with the rest of the class?"

The angel frowned intently. "It is information that could have a great impact on this war..." He paused for a moment as though to gather his thoughts. "It has to do with "The Three" who will come together. They are tied together, inexplicably linked in a way that has never before happened."

"Yeah Cas. We know about "The Three". Do you know if, if... I am part of this?" Sam asked tentatively.

He answered quietly. "Yes Sam. Your father was not aware of this aspect, but you and Dean are part of this. There is one other that must come together to form the alliance. He is yet unknown to me." Turning his head to look away, he added. "Your father also found that Lucifer had the potential to give up Sam as a vessel, if certain events were to take place, in turn causing him to attempt to amass a deadly army the likes of which this earth has never before seen."

"Lucifer will give me up? I might not have him after me anymore?" Sam asked in wonder.

Castiel head dipped in answer. His eyes widened as though in surprise and then he was gone.

The three hunters sat quietly, stunned at the abrupt departure.

Sam finally growled in frustration. "Stupid angel's always leaving before he finishes sharing all the information we need."

"Heh." Bobby agreed. "All them angels are good for is bringin' frustration everywhere they go.

"You think he's okay? I mean he looked a little, uh startled right before he poofed."

Bobby grunted. "Startled? You can read angel emotions now? Just enjoy the good news that Lucifer might not want ya anymore. Huh?"

With a smirk Sam conceded the point. "Yeah, that is really good news. Really good." With a sigh he continued. "It just gets old having to depend on angels and whoever. You know? I'm getting real tired of everyone trying to act like dad with their stupid "need to know" way of doing things. Like we're not old enough to handle all of the facts or something."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, we really got to find a way to get our own intel."

Sam agreed and then realized they had had no input from his brother. He glanced back to his curiously quiet brother, to see that Dean appeared to be asleep or unconscious. As if he felt Sam's gaze, he opened his eyes, blinking sluggishly. He stared blearily at them a moment, then his eyes suddenly rolled back, head flopping onto Sam's shoulder.

Before Sam could panic, Bobby was at his side competently checking Dean over. "I think he's okay Boy, just ran out of steam." He offered reassuringly.

Letting out a relieved breath, the young hunter carefully pulled his brother down until his head was resting on his lap. He gave Dean's shoulder a gentle pat. Hearing a muffled snort he looked up to see the elder hunter with one hand covering the lower half of his bearded face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I just..." Sam tried to explain.

Bobby uncovered his mouth, it was lifted in a half smile. "Boy, I was just thinking about what your brother would say, waking up in your lap like that."

Sam's face crinkled up as he tried to justify his actions. "I, I just need to..."

Bobby interrupted the sputtering, his expression softer. "You idjit. I get it."

Sam huffed, letting some of the tension ooze out. A pillow smacked him in the head. He looked up with a confused expression, from the faded flattened pillow to the raised eyebrows of their friend.

"Wha?"

"You might want to make use of that before your brother wakes up."

"Oh." Sam understood and quickly scrunched the pillow under Dean's head. Yeah, that made it a little less chick-flicky if his brother woke up with his head in Sam's lap. Oh well, he really didn't care, he just needed his brother close for awhile. He heard Bobby shuffling around and then he was there with a wet cloth and first aid kit.

"Let's get you two cleaned up and then into bed. Nothin' more to do tonight." He mumbled as he set about washing the dried blood off Dean's face and then Sam's, like they were a couple of two year olds, accident prone two year olds.

He grinned as Booby washed, causing him to grumble all the more. "Thanks Bobby for..."

"Naw... Hush." Bobby held up a hand, flapping it in Sam's direction. "You know I hate sappy stuff almost as much as your brother."

Sam's grin widened impossibly, dimples slashing deeply. Dean snuffled and cuddled sleepily into the pillow, one hand curled around Sam's knee. He patted Dean's shoulder again. With the crazy life they led, sometimes you just had to appreciate the little things.

**_TBC~Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are like hugs, delightfully comforting. ;0)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: The Winchester's, no-ot mine._**

**_A/N: Finally, the next chapter. College takes up more time than I was prepared for. I decided to go back to school and so writing for fun has taken a back seat. Hope you enjoy this update. Please let me know what you think. To everyone who reads and sends me nice reviews... thank you from the bottom of my heart. You make all the effort of plotting, writing and editing worth it. ...Hope you don't find many typos. I really do try to weed them out. lol._**

**How To Save a Life – Chapter 13**

"So, I had this weird dream." Dean's gruff voice startled Sam, his loaded fork pausing halfway between his plate and open mouth. Dean continued as he carefully lowered himself into a kitchen chair. "Dreamed I was laying in my little brother's lap and Bobby was washing my face like I was a baby."

Sam kept quiet, surreptitiously studying his brother across the table, trying to gauge how much pain he was in this morning. The room remained silent, no one making a sound. Finally Sam met his brother's gaze, he was giving him the "look". The one that said, "we will pretend this never happened and never speak of this again". Resuming eating Sam tried to cover his smile by vigorously chewing.

Bobby set a plate with bacon and eggs down in front of Dean, added a mug of coffee and then slapped two pain pills down beside the plate. Dean pursed his lips, glared at the two silent men, giving them another patented Dean "look".

Sam realized his brother had a lot of "looks", he liked to hand out. The one he was sharing now said, "I'm doing this, but I don't want to and I want you to know how much I hate it".

Grabbing the pills, Dean popped them in his mouth and washed them down with the strong black coffee. Then he picked up his fork and poked at the food listlessly in a very un-Dean like way.

Bobby frowned. "Eat boy or you may get fed like a baby, instead of just getting your face washed like one."

Dean turned to give the older man a squinty eyed glare. Bobby had just ruined Dean's pretense, by admitting that he had indeed washed his face.

Bobby returned the fierce look with a fierce one of his own, until a big bite of bacon was shoved into Dean's mouth; satisfied, he relented, turning back to the counter.

Sam watched Dean chew quickly and swallow, as if he was trying to get it down quickly without tasting it. Weird. Dean loved bacon, really loved it.

Catching his stare, Dean returned it with raised eyebrows, before including Bobby as he joined them at the table. Firmly, he informed them. "No more love fest moments with me unconscious. Got it?" He pursed his lips, adding. "Next time you make sure I'm awake." His eyes widened comically as he realized what he had said. "No! I meant, don't wake me. I mean, just don't do it..."

Sam sprayed a mouthful of coffee, while Bobby snorted and tried not to choke on his own mouthful. They were both laughing so hard, they could barely breathe. The more Dean protested, the harder they laughed.

Dean slammed a hand down on the table in frustration, but that only caused the mirth to become louder. His head landed in his hands, buried as he mumbled quietly. "Not what I meant. Not at all what I meant."

Wiping at the tears streaming down his face, Sam attempted to console his brother. "O-okay. Me 'n Bobby will be sure to wake you up next time for the l-l-love fest." Sam stuttered, still chuckling at his brother's slumped form.

"You're awake now, wanna sit on Sam's lap?" Bobby asked around another snort.

Sam guffawed loudly at the sheer misery on his brother's face as he raised his head slowly.

"I'm injured and hopped up on pain pills, cut me some slack. Huh?" Dean snapped.

"Oh, is that your excuse?" Sam smirked, before adding. "You sure snuggled up all cozy on that pillow in my lap. I think you enjoyed it, but are afraid to admit that you're a great big cuddle bunny."

Before Dean could retaliate with a scathing retort. A throat being cleared, caused all three to jump in surprise. The laughter died abruptly as they turned to look towards the source of the sound.

Castiel had appeared in the doorway separating the kitchen from the front room, looking strangely uncomfortable. "We must talk." He announced cryptically, turning to go into the front room. The three hunters shared a confused look before following.

The four stood in a loose semi circle facing one another.

"So..." Dean began. "Visiting us twice in two days, that's gotta be some kind of record Cas. What's the occasion?"

Castiel ignored the sarcasm, answering somberly. "I have found a way to help me locate my Father."

"Uh, okay... and?" Dean asked with a frown.

"I need to borrow your pendant." Castiel replied gravely.

"My what?"

"I think he means the necklace I gave you." Sam answered, staring intently at the angel.

Castiel flinched slightly at the hard stare.

"What? Why?" Dean asked in confusion, looking between his brother and Castiel.

"There is a connection between your pendant and my Father's presence. I need it to help me find Him. I cannot explain it all now. I will, when I am able."

Dean hesitated, lips pushed out in contemplation, before slowly pulling it over his head and holding it out towards the solemn angel. "Uh, okay, but you don't lose it and you give it back as soon as possible." Shaking his head, he continued. "For the record I think you're crazy to think this is gonna help you."

Castiel kept his gaze centered on the dully gleaming pendant. Carefully he reached out, taking it and clasping it tightly, before stuffing his clenched fist in his pocket. He took a deep breath. Being dishonest purposely was new to him. It was true, that there was some sort of connection, but he had no idea if it would actually help him in locating his Father. His hand trembled as he kept a grip on the small pendant. Keeping his eyes focused on the floor, he assured Dean. "I will treat it with the utmost care."

Dean nodded. "I feel naked." He said patting his chest where it normally rested.

Sam asked warily. "So, how did you come across this information Cas?"

Castiel remained silent.

"Sounds kinda hinky to me." Bobby added, watching the angel skeptically.

Before Castiel could reply, a familiar voice interrupted the conversation.

"Hello boys."

The four turned quickly, as once again three of them were surprised by an angel suddenly appearing.

"Two angels visiting us, Wow Sam, this has got to be a red letter day. Huh?" Dean chuckled.

"Aw, Dean-o, it's always nice to hear your cute little quips." Zachariah smiled in his usual smarmy manner as he addressed each of them. "Bobby, need to work on your protection of this place. Castiel, Castiel, you left me a trail a mile wide, lit up like a neon sign pointing the way. Tsk, tsk, sloppy work." He turned to Sam. "And Sammy, I'll need to borrow your brother for a while." With that proclamation, he and Dean disappeared.

Sam whirled towards the remaining angel, yelling angrily. "Where are they? You take me to him right now Cas."

Castiel felt a hint of unease land heavily in the pit of his stomach. He realized his unexplainable covetousness of the pendant had possibly put Dean's life in peril and jeopardized the outcome of the war. His hand tightened reflexively around the desired object. He swallowed, gulping in much needed oxygen, willing the burgeoning panic away. Angels do not panic. Angels are stoic and calm. He repeated this mantra, even as Sam continued to berate him to, "Do something Cas. Do something now!". He worked to focus on Dean, trying to locate him. Nothing. It was just a vast sea of blankness. Finally he raised his eyes to the two hunters bellowing in his face and spoke sternly. "I can't sense him. I believe Zachariah is blocking me somehow."

Throwing his hands in the air and pacing away from Castiel, Sam questioned frustratedly. "What are you talking about? You told us you could always find Dean, because you shared his blood."

Bobby gave him a puzzled stare. "You can't sense him?"

Castiel replied simply. "No."

Sam stomped back to face the angel. "Cas., you are hiding something. You look weird, so as my brother would say, spill it... now."

The angel backed up a step, a jittery tingle working its way down his spine. He forced himself to stop, mouth tightening in annoyance. He was an angel of the Lord, he reminded himself. He did not fear Sam Winchester, though at the moment, it was difficult to convince himself of this fact with the angry giant glaring at him menacingly. Straightening his shoulders, he spoke determinedly. "I... uh. I can usually find Dean using our blood ties... but the strongest pull for locating him is... was." Castiel paused, pursing his lips as he finished reluctantly. "His pendant."

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, as he swiveled his head between the angel and Bobby. "You... you... he..."

"I believe the word you're looking for is Idjit. You dumb angel idjit." Bobby intoned, shaking his head in disgust.

"The pendant, you just took from him? That pendant Cas?" Sam demanded.

Castiel turned away from the accusing glares, the pendant burning hotly in his clenched fist. "Yes." He breathed grimly. An unfamiliar feeling of remorse trying to worms its way into his conscience. He had definitely been around these Winchester's too much. Having to contend with all these feelings, bombarding him. He needed to distance himself from them soon.

"So, how are we going to find him?" Sam asked, interrupting his musings. "You better have a back-up plan to find my brother. Last time Zachariah had us he almost killed us. You remember that Cas.?" He glared down at the smaller man.

Castiel nodded. "There might be another way Sam. It's possible that you... could locate Dean."

This time Sam was the one to back away. He held his hands out in front of him, stammering in denial. "Me? I can't do that. I don't have any way to find him."

Bobby halted his backward progress with a strong hand clasped on one shoulder. "Here now boy. Calm down and listen to 'em for a minute. Huh?" He placated soothingly.

Sam took a shuddering breath, answering a little less wildly. "Yeah... yeah okay. Sorry, it's... I just can't use that... that power anymore. I can't. If that's what this about, we... we have to find another way." He sought out Bobby's gaze. The older hunter nodded in agreement.

Castiel sighed, he wondered when precisely, his mission had become so muddled with half truths and secrets. In a calm manner, he tried to explain how Sam could possibly help. "You now share stronger blood ties with your brother, which will allow me to "see" through you and locate him. Zachariah is blocking me in the angelic realm, but he cannot block the dark realm to which you have access."

With furrowed brow, Sam asked hesitantly. "So, I don't have to use the... power?"

"No. It is only opening yourself to the call. Like calls to like Sam. If I assist you, we should be able to find him."

Sam glanced at Bobby, who returned the leery look before shrugging. Then he removed his hand from the younger man's shoulder, taking a step back.

Turning back, Sam consented with a dip of his head. "Okay Cas. let's do this before it's too late."

Castiel stepped closer and carefully placed a slender palm on Sam's forehead. "Close your eyes and concentrate on Dean. Try to put your mind fully on your brother, I'll do the rest." He instructed.

With a deep huff, Sam closed his eyes, scrunching up his face in fierce concentration.

The three stood silent and frozen, until Sam moaned in pain.

The angel dropped his hand, peering uncertainly at suffering hunter. It didn't seem to be working. Castiel was still only finding blankness, even with the young hunter's help.

Sam's own hands came up to grip his head, a thin ribbon of crimson, trickling from his nose. Suddenly his eyes popped open. He whispered hoarsely. "I know where he is."

**_~TBC- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Appreciated greatly. ;0)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying this little tale. Thank you so much for those of you who so faithfully read and review. It just makes my heart sing, knowing you care. lol. So... Happy early Valentine's Day. A little hurt Dean and Sam to the rescue. Also I apologize in advance for any stray typos. They are definitely mine, although I wouldn't mind getting rid of them. I just never seem to catch them all... so read at your own risk. ;0)**_

**How To Save A Life - Chapter 14**

Bobby took a step back, studying Sam warily. "What did you do to him Castiel?" He asked gruffly.

Castiel turned slowly to meet the older hunter's troubled gaze, before answering. "I did nothing. I was not able to connect with him or Dean." He turned back to Sam, who was still holding his head and wiping at the thin ribbon of blood that had trailed down his upper lip onto his chin. "I am not sure what has happened."

Sam looked up, hands dropping to his sides. "I'm right here guys. I don't know what happened either, but I do know where Dean is and I want to go get him right now." He paused, taking a deep breath, adding in a choked voice. "He's really hurt."

Bobby moved closer, patting his shoulder firmly. "Okay Boy. You and the angel go get 'im. We'll figure this out later."

They both turned to Castiel expectantly.

The angel stood still, his face blank, as he met their stare.

Finally Sam asked impatiently. "Well Cas. Can we go or not?"

Pursing his lips, he replied quietly. "Yes Sam, as soon as you explain where he is."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke hoarsely. "He's, uh... he's in that warehouse, where Alastair... hurt him."

Bobby made a small sound of worry.

Castiel nodded sharply and then quickly touched Sam. They disappeared soundlessly.

"Hurry up and get to Dean, Sam" Bobby whispered, rubbing a weary hand over his face.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Dean slowly blinked open heavily lidded eyes. The first thing he noticed was the steady dripping of water somewhere nearby. It served to accentuate a surprisingly, voracious thirst. _He could almost taste the sweetness of a big glass of_ ice-_water. _The continuous dripping kept drawing his attention. _It sounded like a heartbeat, slow and steady. Well, like a heart should sound. His couldn't seem to find its steadiness yet. Or maybe like a drum beat._ He listened a minute more and then sang in his mind. "Hi-way to Hellll." He stopped abruptly. _No. Not a good song to sing in this situation._ He decided with a smirk.

_He really needed to know where Sammy was._ _Yeah, needed to find Sam._ His fuzzy mind kept skipping around, causing him to lose his train of thought. _Sammy. He had to figure out where his brother was. _Sluggishly, he attempted to roll over. He was so tired and his head kept doing this wild spin, causing everything to revolve in a mad swirl of colors. He lay still, pondering the situation. Sighing wearily, he resolved that getting up was the next move he should make. _Yeah,_ he decided hazily... _needed to get up and... and get out of here.... After, he rested, for... just a few minutes._

**0**

**0**

**0**

Sam whirled in a tight circle, scanning the eerily empty warehouse. Turning on the silent angel, Sam demanded angrily. "Where is he?" He paused, taking a breath. His voice echoing harshly. "I saw him, right here. I saw Dean in this place. Why isn't he here?"

Castiel canted his head, eyes studying the space around them. "I believe Zachariah is moving Dean, to keep us at bay."

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked quietly.

Bringing his fierce gaze back to meet Sam's worried one, he answered firmly. "We hope that you can connect to him again and.... follow, until we find Dean."

**0**

**0**

**0**

Dean's eyes fluttered and then blinked open slowly. He squinted, trying to focus; closed his eyes and then opened them again, wider this time. _Hmmm. Still pretty dark, guess his eyes were open_ _after all_. The relentless pounding in his head caused him to decide to keep his eyes closed for awhile longer, it was too dark to see much anyway. He tried to concentrate on taking stock of himself and the situation he was in. _Not a good situation, he was sure of that, since he was lying flat on his back in a_ _god-awful amount of pain_.

He noticed the lack of sound. _No more water dripping, in fact no sounds at all except_ _for his own wheezing breaths._ Clumsily, he raised his left arm and pressed it against his throbbing side. _No_ _warm stickiness. Good. Not bleeding. Just pain_. Crashing in waves, in and out. _It was constant, like a heartbeat. Well what a heart beat should be like. _

He realized, his own heart was in turn, jerking and racing. It was if it couldn't find it's rhythm and was confused about how it should be beating. It was also difficult to breath. Anything more than a shallow, shaky breath seemed beyond him at the moment. Dean tried to gather his thoughts, to recall what had happened to land him here, wherever here was. All he had for a memory was a big empty space, where information should be.

Turning his head very carefully, because it felt like it could fall off at any moment, he scanned the room he was in. _Where was his brother?_ He felt his heart start to race faster as panic tried to take hold of him. _Sammy should be here. _

"_S'mmy." _He tried to shout, but all that came out was a choked whisper. Swallowing, trying to get enough air to make some noise, he tried again, getting similar results. _He had to get out of here. Find_ _his brother. He really needed to remember what was going on._ He tried to sit up, bracing his left arm against the floor and pushing. The maneuver only managing to ignite a maelstrom of blazing pain. With a hoarse cry. His battered body decided that that was more than it could handle and shut down again. He slumped bonelessly back to the floor.

**0**

**0**

**0**

He opened his eyes again. He must have blacked out, although he had no way of knowing how long. There was a little more light now. Which hurt his sensitive eyes, but it was nice to be able to see what was going on. He really hated the dark, knew what tended to lurk in dark places. There was also sounds. He could hear the faint noise of city traffic. What was going on? It was like he kept waking up in a different place.

Ignoring as best he could, the fiery pain that still blanketed him, he tried to wrap his right arm around his aching side and gasped at the sharp tugging sensation. _Agh! It felt like it was pinned_ _down by something. Okay..._ _that was different. What was going on? Why did everything keep shifting and changing? He forced himself to calm down. What else was wrong with him? He tried to take stock. _

_Side aching; check- head clanging; check- left arm okay, right arm caught on ... something; check, check._ Progressing to his left leg, he found he could shift it a little and wiggle his toes, but when he tried to do the same with his right leg a sharp pain raced from the tip of his toes all the way up his body to shoot out of the top of his head. Stars blinked and burst in front of his eyes. _Ummm. He could have sworn there wasn't sky above him. _

Dean concentrated, worked on getting his breathing to slow down, as the pain finally receded, enough that he could see again. He remembered, _His phone. Maybe he could get a__ call out_. Awkwardly patting his pocket, belatedly realizing it wasn't there. _Oh, yeah, broken. It had gotten busted on the last hunt fiasco. _

_He really needed to get out of here. Maybe he could poof himself back to Bobby's or use one of his supposed super powers._ Closing his eyes, he tried to focus all of his mind on being at Bobby's. His thoughts were so fuzzy, it was difficult to line them up on a single thing. Gritting his teeth, he tried harder, tried to will himself to safety. Finally, wheezing noisily, he felt his body go lax; all the manic energy he had harnessed briefly, leaking out.

Spent, he panted wearily. _Nothing. Nothing was happening. He didn't know how he had done it in the first place. He didn't know how he_ _had done any of the weird things he had done._ Anna said not to stifle the powers. _Heh._ _He didn't even know how to access the powers let alone stifle them._

Defeated for the moment, he set his mind on Sam. _Please find me little brother. _He mumbled desperately.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Dean came to himself, hearing the smarmy voice from his nightmares, recognizing it before he had even opened his eyes. _Zachariah._ He pried his heavy lids open trying to focus on the hated angel.

"Ah, Dean. There you are. I wanted to tell you that I was going to give my superior the good news. I'm sure he'll be sending Michael back here soon."

Dean smirked. "Yeah," He whispered in a hoarse voice. " 'Bout that, he can't use me anymore. You idiot."

"Oh, Dean. I'll admit you are a little worse for wear. I always forget how very fragile you humans are. I really didn't mean to rough you up quite this badly, but... We had to keep one step away from that pesky Castiel and your sidekick brother. Who I might add, seems to have picked up a new trick." Zachariah shook his head, adding jovially. "You just stick around... get it? stick around?" He chuckled like the smart-aleck he was. "Because you seem to be stuck?" He gestured to the thing that had Dean pinned down. Dean just stared back silently. Zachariah smiled. "Ah well, As long as you're breathing, Michael can fix you right up as soon as he takes up residence."

Dean whispered. "Got your facts wrong Zacky. I got demon blood in me now. He really can't use me no more."

"Oh Dean. You can't fool me. Sam is the one with the bad blood." The angel's smile grew.

"Nah, little brother shared his with me." Zachariah's smile seemed to dim as Dean continued. "Besides I keep hearing about Michael, but no one has actually seen him. I mean, Lucifer is around. Sam and I have even seen him, but Mike, Hmm... I'm startin' to wonder if he's a figment of your imagination there Zachy." He started laughing softly at the bewildered look on the usually cocky angel's face.

The laugh turned into a harsh cough, stealing his breath and causing his vision to go sparkly around the edges. Finally, when his body calmed down enough that he was able to focus again, the angel was gone. _Huh._ _He wasn't sure if that boded well for_ _him or not. Where are you Sammy?_ He moaned. _He would even settle for Cas showing up about now._

**0**

**0**

**0**

Someone was gently tapping his face and calling his name rather urgently. Dean blinked, opened his eyes, his vision blurry, a familiar wavering face was peering down at him. "S'mmy?" he asked in wonder. "Dr'mn'?"

"No Dean you're not dreaming. It's me and Cas." He gestured to a silent shadowed figure nearby.

"We're going to get you out of here, but , uh, it's going to hurt. You've got your arm kind of skewered and we have to get you loose so Cas can, uh.... well whatever he does." Sam shrugged, then asked gently. "Why didn't you just "poof" yourself Dean?"

Dean answered hoarsely. "Tried. Couldn't get it to work. Nothing worked."

Sam frowned. "Okay bro., well let's just concentrate on getting you outta here. Huh?" Carefully , he began trying to un-pin his brother's arm.

", please. Stop Sammy.!" Dean couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as his whole arm felt like it caught fire. He choked and coughed, strove to calm himself.

Sam had paused and was patting him again, softly reassuring him. "Hey. It's okay. I've gotcha bro."

Dean tried to clear his throat and choked again. He tasted copper and felt something oozing down his chin, hoped it was just drool, not blood. The way Sam's face had gone pale, he knew his hope was probably in vain. Sam looked to the angel in alarm.

Dean spoke breathlessly. "Jus' do it S'mmy, do.. fast. ...want t' go home."

Castiel shared a solemn look with Sam and then touched Dean's forehead. Dean sighed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Sam thanked Cas softly and then quickly got his brother free of the beam's metal bracket that had him pinned. Crimson, began to run steadily from the now freed arm.

Castiel's voice was somber as he asked Sam. "Hospital?"

Sam studied his unconscious brother. Dean was bruised, bleeding and hurt again. Two days. It had taken them two freakin' days to find him. Sam felt completely wrung out, his head ached and he was just so sick of him and his brother always seeming to come up on the short end of the stick time and time again. With a tired grimace he answered. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

**0**

**0**

**0**

This time when Dean opened his eyes, he was in a bright room and he felt like he was floating. He was starting to feel like one of those toys Sam had had as a kid; a view master. Every time he opened his eyes: Click, new scene; click, new scene- with nothing to bridge the disjointed pictures together. At least the overpowering pain from earlier was now regulated to the background. Disoriented, panic started to grip his senses, when suddenly his favorite face appeared leaning over him.

"Hey Dean. You with me? Hmm?" Sam rubbed his shoulder gently, deep voice offering a litany of comfort and reassurances. "You're okay now. Sorry, we had to take you back to the hospital, but you're going to be all right."

Dean smiled woozily. "s'kay, S'mmy. You 'kay?"

Before Sam could respond his brother had drifted back to sleep. A heartfelt sigh of relief whooshed out of him as he collapsed back into the uncomfortable chair he had been occupying, on and off, for the last 25 hours. Dean was going to be fine. He just had to start the stupid recovering process all over again. He was going to be so angry when he was coherent again. He hadn't even been totally recovered from the last time, no matter how much he had insisted that he was.

Sam rested his head on the side of Dean's bed and closed his eyes wearily. He didn't know where Cas had gotten to and he really didn't care at this point. He had Dean back and that's all he needed right now. One of these days he and his brother were going to take a vacation where no-one and no-thing would be able to find them.

_Yeah, if there was any world left after this was over. If he and Dean were still here on this planet.__ Lot's of variables, but one thing was non-negotiable. Whatever happened they __would be together; alive or dead; hurt or broken. Together. And maybe they really would take a vacation._ Relaxed for the first time in three days, Sam smiled sleepily letting himself dream about how that might play out.

_**TBC~ Thanks so much for reading and thanks in advance for reviewing too. ;0)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay... first of all I am so sorry for taking soooooo long to update. Things have been a little crazy and once again another chapter did not want to be written apparently. I had such a struggle with this part of the story. I really liked this scene but just couldn't seem to get it to flow like I wanted. I do not have a beta and my husband has been too busy to read and give me feedback, so.... Have I given you enough excuses yet? lol. Oh, I hope everyone who has been kind enough to have patience with me during this long** **wait, will so enjoy this extra long chapter. (4,000 words, woohoo) Please give me your good, bad and your ugly (well, maybe not your ugly...) feedback. It is always appreciated.**_

**"Because Sam Said So."**

Sam roused to the feeling of something heavy resting on the side of his head, just above his right ear. Blinking, he eased up and realized as he felt it slide off, landing softly on the bed, that it was Dean's hand. He met the slightly glassy eyed stare of his finally conscious brother.

"Hey." Smiling, Sam reached out to gently pat Dean's arm. "You seem kind of awake. More than last time."

A ghost of a smile graced his face, voice raspy as he answered. "Kind of." He paused, then frowning asked. "Why do you look like crap Sammy?"

Sam let out an amused huff at his his brother's predictable question. Always had to know if little brother was okay. With half a smile, Sam leaned back in the chair running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Well, I've spent most of the last two days sitting with this unbelievably uncomfortable chair stuck to my backside and the two days before that; playing hide and seek with that stupid douche bag of an angel. 'Cept, me and Cas always had to be the seekers." Leaning forward again, he rubbed Dean's arm, needing to reassure himself that his brother was still right there. " We couldn't find you and... I was worried that...that stupid angel was gonna hurt you... and then he did...'cuz that's how it always is. Isn't it? One of us gets hurt? Usually... you...." Sam stood abruptly, scrubbing both hands down his face before turning to pace across the room and back.

Dean watched silently; weary, bruised face flint like, walls firmly in place.

Sam stood by the narrow bed studying his wrecked brother. He felt anger burning hotly, thrumming through his body, as he contemplated what had been done to them recently. Spinning on his heel, he stalked around the narrow room, punctuating his pacing with hard stomps against the tiled floor. "I'm so sick of this Dean." He whirled back lengthening his strides. "You have been in the hospital two times just in the last few weeks. They hunt us, they hurt us." Pausing, he pointed angrily at his still silent brother. "They stole you, hid you... and then hurt you. They make our lives miserable. We always have to worry about what they're gonna do next. Angels. Demons. I Can't tell the difference anymore. I have had it with all this.... this...." His long arms flailed wildly as he searched for words to convey the depth of his rage against the injustices they had been served.

Dean remained watchful, not reacting to the whirlwind of rage his brother had unleashed.

Finally Sam's arms dropped limply, the storm petering out as quickly as it had flared up. He flung himself back onto the chair, which squeaked ominously at the rough treatment.

"Sammy." Dean tried to clear his throat to speak, wincing at the fiery pain that ignited.

Sam caught the wince. Straightening he reached for the cup on the table.

Dean shook his head vigorously, immediately regretted the action as it caused his vision to blur and his head to pound. When he could focus again, Sam's face, pinched in concern swam into view.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." He answered, voice rough and barely audible.

With an unconvinced nod, Sam held the little plastic cup aloft along with a spoon.

"Nuh uh...no ice chips and no pressing the button to get some harpy to shoot me full of happy juice either." He wheezed noisily, voice fading to hoarse squeaks, as he reached the end of his diatribe.

Sam chuckled at the funny sounds coming out of his brother's mouth. "Dean that was not my fault." He defended his previous actions, trying to halt the mirth that wanted to bubble up. He knew it was a combination of exhaustion and relief causing the giggles, but it would definitely ruffle his brother's feathers even more than they already were if he didn't keep them contained.

Dean's answer was a raised brow and pursed lips.

Causing Sam to choke, and then cough roughly, fighting to erase the grin. Then he noticed Dean's eyes twinkling, in shared amusement. Sam's dimples winked, as a smile lit his face. "Dude, how was I supposed to know you were such a light weight? Besides you need some ice chips." He rattled the cup invitingly. "I won't abuse them this time, by using them to try and shut you up."

Suspicion replaced the twinkle as Dean eyed the cup waving in front of his face.

"Come on I know your throat hurts." He cajoled, loading a spoon with the ice chips.

Dean held out for another moment before opening his mouth in imitation of a starving baby bird. His expression, however, remained glaringly disgruntled. He held the first scoop of ice in his mouth, letting it melt. As the cold water trickled down his abused throat it brought relief, soothing the burning ache. Meeting Sam's gaze, he opened his mouth again. He was honestly too worn out to even try to wrestle control of the cup from his brother's ginormous hands, so he gave in to the inevitable and let his brother spoon feed him like a baby. After four or five spoonfuls, he held up a hand to halt the incoming icy comfort, murmuring gratefully. "That's enough. Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded placing the cup and spoon back on the table.

"So..." Dean began, gesturing to himself. "You could give me the list of damages Zealous Zach caused."

With a sigh, Sam complied. "You've been running a temp, but it's gone down a little since the last time they checked you. They stitched up the hole in your arm, it went through the fatty tissue, so not much damage, just pain."

"My arms don't have fat, Sam." Dean groused.

Smiling, Sam agreed. "Sure Dean, you're all muscle especially your head."

"You're getting' funnier little brother." Dean smirked, waving his uninjured hand, he commanded. "Keep going. What else is wrong with me?"

"Well, you have a slight concussion, your ribs are messed up again. I'm starting to think you are never going to get those healed up. Every time they're almost better, something else happens."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean waved again.

"Anyway, one of your busted ribs, nicked a lung, that's why you were coughing up blood. Your lung, however, didn't collapse, so they were able to repair it. Yeah, lots of bruises and then there's your leg. You did a great job. Broke it in three places. They had to surgically set it, used a plate and some screws. On a bright note, this doctor is progressive and doesn't believe in plaster casts. He believes they're old school. Said that as soon as the swelling goes down, they'll put you in a special walking boot, so, no crutches. That's a plus right?"

With a groan, Dean closed his eyes for a minute and then blew out a breath meeting Sam's gaze. "Okay. Could be worse, I guess."

Sam's eye's widened in disbelief.

"It could be." Dean argued. "I could be in a coma again."

Sam wilted, then mumbled. "You're right. It could be worse."

"So, let's move on... when can I blow this joint?"

Sam answered in a serious tone. "When they say you can."

"No..."

"Yes!" Sam interrupted, then added. "You have to wait until they get your leg taken care of. At least two more days."

Dean crossed his good arm awkwardly accross his chest, reminding Sam of a petulant toddler.

"Come on Dean. They've got the good stuff." He reminded him.

With a glare, Dean reminded him. "Yeah, that stuff that knocked me cuckoo last time."

"Dean." Sam gave him the "no more arguing prissy patented Sam Winchester" look.

With a disgruntled huff, Dean subsided. There really was no way around Sam when he got that specific "look" on his face. "Fine. But I don't like it." He fumed.

"Of course you don't." Sam agreed, he noticed Dean's eyes were at half mast. He looked like he needed a nap, but Sam refrained from pointing this out, knowing his brother would stubbornly do the opposite.

Right on cue, Dean forced his eyes wide and informed his brother in a classic Dean deflecting move. "My healing powers are probably gonna kick in anytime now. " He "winked" conspiratorially, albeit with both eyelids closing wonkily and then opening slowly, before continuing. "Now, you wanna talk about an idea I have for dealing with our "problems" ?"

Sam perked up, choosing to let Dean have his way in the conversation topic at least. "You have some kind of plan to deal with these idiots?" He asked, leaning towards his brother, eyes brightening in anticipation.

Smiling slightly, Dean explained his idea. "I had some time to think while I was tucked away... and I'm just as sick of this whole thing as you are. I'm tired of always being the ones to chase our tails and all our actions having to hinge on what they're doing or might do to us." He met Sam's stare.

His brother nodded, face scrunching in bitter agreement.

Dean continued. "Look, we have these... these gifts I guess. You have demon blood and some... powers and I have, well I'm a mutt. I got all the different blood all mixed together and some powers of my own. Right?" He stared at Sam intently until he answered with a hesitant confirmation. " 'Kay then, I say we start using what we got. Why should they get to use all the power and we try to ignore ours? I mean they're afraid of what we got, but they're not afraid of us, 'cuz we fight fair."

"Uh, Dean." Sam rested his elbows on his knees, leaned closer to the bed until he was staring right into his brother's eyes. "You... you said I would go dark side if I used this, whatever it is I've got. I mean look what happened."

"Well Sammy, desperate times call for desperate measures and all that." He held up a hand to halt Sam's argument and kept talking. "Wait. I am not changing my mind exactly, I just know you and if you were gonna totally flip your lid and become Hell's little minion. Well, as far as you went with the blood sucking, and Ruby and everything... you were still you. You still cared about doing the right thing, just kind of went about it the wrong way. I mean it made you a little harder but, you were kind of too soft before. You know? Needed a little armor.... just don't drink any demon blood and let's see if you have any mojo without it. Hmm?."

Sam licked his lips and sat back in the chair, eyes trained on the ceiling as he mulled over what his brother was asking. He felt as if the two of them had spent the last year almost destroying their relationship over this exact thing. He had already taken a chance with using whatever Cas had asked him to use so they could find Dean and that had scared him. The way Bobby had looked at him. The memory of what he had become or was becoming, it was still too fresh, all that pain and power and ... confusion. It did not seem like it'd be worth the risk to wander down that path any farther. He met his brother's stare, uttering an emphatic. "No."

Dean's eyes widened in incredulity. "What do you mean? No."

"I mean. No. I don't think it's worth the risk to explore that avenue."

"I don't think it's worth the risk to explore that avenue." Dean mocked in a high-pitched voice. Slamming a fist down on the mattress, he accused through gritted teeth. "You sure weren't worried about the "risk" the first time."

With a sigh, Sam answered in a small voice. "No, Dean I wasn't and that's why I don't want to go back to that place." He added in a hesitant voice. "I almost lost... you, everything..."

Flinging his uninjured arm across his eyes, Dean muttered gruffly. "I'm sorry Sammy. I am. I want us to call the shots once in awhile. I mean what good is this prophecy if we don't use what we got?" Peeking around his arm, he met Sam's troubled gaze. "Anna said I have to quit stifling the gifts. I didn't even know I was and I'm not sure how to uh...un-stifle them...."

Reaching over to rub Dean's shoulder, he tried to offer comfort. "We'll figure this out. Okay? but for now you need to rest, so we can get out of this place."

Peeling his arm off of his face, Dean tried to hold back a pained moan. All the aches were starting to roar at him. Putting on a brave face, he rolled his head toward Sam, knocking the oxygen canula askew and asked. "So, what do you think we should do about Zach and the other merry McDouches?"

Sam studied the wan face as he re-adjusted the canula, asking gently. "Why don't you take a hit of happy juice... see you have your own button." He showed him the morphine pump attached to his I.V. "I'll go get some food and coffee and then we'll come up with something. I mean we always do right?"

" 'M not a kid Sam." Dean muttered in annoyance. "If you need a break, then take one. Go get food and whatever. 'M fine."

Frowning Sam blew out a breath, tapping the morphine pump. "I can tell you're hurting. If you'll push the button, I'll see if I can bring you a coffee back." He offered the coveted bribe.

Dean's face lit up at the thought of sipping on a hot cup, maybe warm cup of coffee, he amended in deference to his sore throat. "K. I push the button, you bring me a large, make it extra large cup." He restated the deal.

"Nope. A small if they okay it." Sam smiled gently, adding. "Maybe even if they don't."

"Fine." Dean huffed, snatching the pump clumsily, fumbling with it until he finally managed to push the button. It only took a few seconds to feel the warmth of narcotic rushing in, causing the force of the pain to abate. His eyelids grew quickly heavier and the room begin to spin lazily. _Great_, he thought, _this stuff is knocking me out just like last time_. Sam's voice faded in and out like static, before darkness dragged him under.

Sam watched as his brother succumbed to the pull of the morphine_. Hmm, guess it wasn't a fluke last_ _time_. _Dean really had developed an intolerance to the stuff_. _Oh, well he needed the sleep anyway._ Standing up, he stretched and decided he actually did need to find food and coffee and check in with Bobby again. When Dean woke up he would have to try to explain that he had no idea where Cas had gotten to, and exactly how they had been able to locate Dean. Sam was not looking forward to that discussion._ Nope. Not at all._ It seemed as though there had been a lot of these conversations that he didn't want to have with his brother lately. Too many in his opinion.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Food and coffee warming his belly, Sam was dozing in the hard little chair when he felt the air stir beside him. He sat up quickly, ready to defend his still unconscious brother. When he realized it was Cas, he relaxed somewhat and asked. "Where have you been?"

The Angel stepped close to the bed as he replied. "I have been searching." He studied the prone man a moment, before turning to meet Sam's gaze. "How is he?"

Shrugging, he answered non-committedly. "As well as he can be under the circumstances. His fever is down, but he's still in a lot of pain... again."

Castiel's expression remained impassive. "I am sorry Sam. I am sorry that Dean must suffer the brunt of Zachariah's plans more often than not."

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed. "So, any luck finding God?"

Mouth tightening, Castiel answered stiffly. "Not yet." He laid a hand briefly on Dean's shoulder just as he felt the floor buckle and the light flared so bright, it literally took his breath away. Sounds withered into silence, the whole scene wavering, morphing into something else altogether, stretching out and then crashing back in.

Castiel tried to figure out what had happened as the scene before him came into sharp focus. He realized, somewhat shakily, that he was standing in a profusely blooming garden, the colors flaring so intensely it caused his eyes to water, tears leaking down his tense face. Finally he was able to suck in a shuddering breath, he begin to assess his surroundings, concentrating on breathing normally. Sound filtered back in, lilting birdsong filled the air, a cool sweet-scented breeze stirred the abundance of greenery and leaves on the majestic towering trees. It felt wonderful and horrible at the same time, as if something awful had happened in this secluded paradise. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming nearer. Warily, Castiel turned in a slow circle, searching for the source of the sound. Half-way around he saw a tall figure, radiantly beautiful, bearing down on him. As he neared, he saw that the beauty of the shining face was overshadowed by the blatant malevolence presently contorting it into a frightening mask.

Stopping just short of Castiel, the angry man spoke. His voice full of seething fury, but strangely melodic in its cadence. "Why? Why would you side with him?" He waited. Castiel stood frozen, staring back at him in shock of the unexpected attack.

"You are not prepared to defend your actions little brother?" He taunted cruelly.

Castiel took an involuntary step back, trying to put space between him and the threat of violence he could feel emanating from the stranger glaring at him.

The man followed, stepping boldly into his space, continuing the tirade. "Father's soldier without a thought of his own in that pretty head." The harangue kept up, growing in volume, as he accused Castiel of doing wrong. Wrongs, which he did not comprehend. "Your own brother. You would side against your own brother? Must you obey every order? Can you not make your own decisions? How could you take his side? After all we've shared?"

Castiel felt as if he would drown as waves of fierce anguish battered him. The heavy rush of emotions threatening to engulf him in its mournful tide. He watched in troubled fascination as tears filled the brilliant blue green eyes, causing them to glitter as brilliantly as diamonds in the sun.

"Father said..." His voice cracked, all the anger seemed to drain out of him, leaving a soul deep sadness behind. Taking a breath, he continued in a hushed broken tone. "Father said I must leave... and that I can never come back." Jewel like tears spilled over, flowing in shining trails down the tormented face. He met Castiel's confused stare. "Father said I must leave.... I must leave you, brother..." His voice turned hoarse, emotions overcoming him. "I will not be allowed to ever... ever return home again...." The strained voice dwindled away. Sound once again ceased. The deafening silence left behind in its wake was so thick and heavy, even the birds stopped singing and the breeze died down.

Castiel felt the crushing grief grow, overtaking everything in its path. He took a step closer to the grieving man, still standing, bowed in wretched misery . Castiel wanted to offer some sort of comfort to the sorrowful man before him. Then the scene began to crumble, his chest so heavy, his breath stuttered again. Light flared, sound fizzed into white noise and he came to himself being held up by Sam, with Dean precariously poised as though attempting to leap off the bed to help.

Sam was pushing him towards the lone chair, while berating his brother. "Dean lay back down. Don't you dare try to get up. I mean it. I've got Cas. Just hang on a minute."

Castiel staggered trying to keep from collapsing as Sam helped him to sit down. His mind wasn't able to coordinate movements with his body, as the two apparently had not reconciled to being back together in the same plane yet. His mind crazily trying to process where exactly he was and what had happened. He hadn't time traveled, at least not on purpose and not to any place he had been before... it did feel familiar, but... confusion warred with logic as he worked to reason this out in his head.

Sam got the weakly wobbling angel seated and then gently but forcefully eased Dean back down on the bed.

Dean subsided with a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong with him?" He asked trying to see around his brother's bulk.

"I'll check on him if you'll stay put." Sam said with a pointed look.

"Fine." Dean acquiesced.

Sam eyed him for a minute, before, he turned, squatting down beside the still addled angel. "You all right there Cas?" He asked carefully.

Castiel felt disorientated and off kilter, as though the two scenes were trying to become one. Overlaying one another, the colors and sounds bleeding together in muddy disarray. He squeezed his eyes shut, reaching up to rub at his temples, attempting to dispel the thunderous pounding. Finally the pain quieted down and he could hear the sound of Sam's voice clearly, asking him if he was okay.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes and was relieved to see that everything appeared normal again. He sighed letting his hands rest in his lap as he met the concerned gazes of the Winchesters. "I am fine." He said quietly.

Sam's brow furrowed in disbelief. "Uh, Cas you were really out of it for a few minutes. You don't seem fine."

"I am fine Sam." Castiel repeated firmly.

Dean snorted in derision. "Sure Cas. that's exactly how fine looks, all staggering and pale and confused."

Castiel turned a squinty eyed glare in Dean's direction as he stood abruptly, his hand having to grasp the side table to keep from falling back down. Ignoring the brief weakness, he accused Dean, his tone stilted as he spoke. "You would know." The two held a brief stare-a-thon, neither giving in. Both looking ridiculous, trying to appear tough, when they were both so obviously not. Pale faces and bleary eyes held in sheer stubbornness, until Sam stood, clearing his throat, drawing their attention.

Castiel broke off, glancing toward him in irritation.

Sam pursed his lips, saying. "You should rest Cas."

In a firm voice, Castiel reiterated his assessment. "I am fine and I must go."

Sam stepped back, next to Dean's bed. "You've been hanging around Dean too long Cas, you're confused about what that phrase "I'm fine" really means."

Not bothering to reply, the angel, put his hands in his coat pockets. He flinched when one hand came in contact with the amulet. It was scaldingly hot. Carefully, he kept the surprise of it to himself. He was confused as to why it would be so heated. In fact he was confused about this whole scenario that had just occurred. He really wanted to be alone and sort it out. Ignoring the censure he felt directed at him. He offered a quick promise. "I will be back as soon as I am able." Then he just, disappeared.

**~TBC-Thanks so much for reading and especially for reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter and it is a little short, but I have the next 3 almost finished, finals are finished and I am hoping to be updating more regularly for awhile. Yay! Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me and to the new readers. Hope the new twists will keep you guessing. As always, watch out for lurking typos. lol Happy reading.**_

**"Coffee Makes Me Mellow."**

"Ah, Great." The brothers grumbled in unison at the sudden unexpected departure.

Sam took a deep breath and met his brother's frustrated gaze.

"Where's my coffee Sam?" Dean demanded, ignoring for the moment the vanishing angel.

With an eye roll, Sam turned and without a word went to go fetch his brother some coffee. He smiled as he left. Some things never changed. Dean, just like their dad, believed a cup of coffee could make any situation better. Sam usually indulged him, because it might not make the situation any better, but it sure seemed to make Dean a little less grumpy. And a less grumpy Dean, well, that was always a plus in Sam's book. The discussion about what had happened with Cas and everything, could certainly wait a few more minutes.

O

O

O

Dean looked up as Sam entered the room with two cups. One was huge with whipped cream and chocolate syrup adorning its top and the other, was not.

"Dude. Where's my coffee?" Dean asked irritably.

Sam offered the very small cup to his brother. "Right here and you're really not supposed to have any at all, so deal with it."

With a scowl. Dean stared at the proffered cup. "Sam, it's like thimble size."

Sam snorted. "How do you even know what a thimble is?"

"Uh... everybody... knows what a thimble is."

Shaking his head. Sam answered slowly. "No. Not really."

"Yes they do Sam. Thimbles are... are common things." Dean argued as he reached for the tiny cup.

Sam pulled the cup out of his reach and studied him contemplatively. "Tell me how you know about thimbles."

"What? Why do you care how I know about stupid thimbles?" Dean growled. "Give me my sippy cup of coffee Sam, you promised."

Sam pursed his lips and took a sip of his own drink, rolling his eyes and making an exaggerated sound of enjoyment.

Dean's eyes became squinty and he crossed his uninjured arm over his chest.

Sam stared back and took another drink, then glanced at Dean's cup and made to drink it too.

"Wait!" Dean held up a hand in near panic, then leaning forward carefully, he muttered in exasperation. "You are such a...FINE ... Dadmademeuseone. Now give me."

Sam's eyes widened in confusion. "Dad made you what?"

"Come on Sam." Dean pleaded looking longingly at the cup still held too far away from him. He could smell the rich brew and it was making his mouth water. The cups had some kind of logo on them letting Dean know that Sam had found something that wasn't the normal dishwater hospital coffee and he wanted his now, even if it was only a few sips.

Sam pursed his lips. "Just tell me, before this gets cold." He threatened.

With a frustrated huff, Dean leaned back and answered with ill humor. "When I was first learning to stitch Dad up, I kept poking my finger and... Dad made me use a ... thimble for awhile. Hand it over Sasquatch."

A loud guffaw burst out of Sam. He set both cups down on the table near the bed and proceeded to laugh uproariously. Wiping tears from his eyes and holding his stomach.

Dean grabbed the smaller cup and took a sip. It was heavenly. Actually a perfect cup of joe and he really wished it was a lot bigger. He eyed the other cup for a moment then ignored it, because he really hated sweet coffee and that one looked like a sugar coma in a cup. Looking towards his brother, he watched dispassionately as he gasped and choked trying to get the laughter under control. "Wasn't that funny, Sammy." Dean grumbled.

"Yes. Oh, yes. You and, and a thimble..." He gasped as he continued. "...stitching up Dad. I can, can just picture it." He finally reduced the noise to mild chuckles, sitting down in "his" chair and reclaiming his frou frou coffee.

"Look Sam. Dad was practical and my fingers were really sore..." Dean tried to explain.

Sam choked on his drink, as the new bit of information set him off again.

Dean sighed, gave up trying to justify the use of the thimble and finished his coffee. The little jolt of caffeine made him feel sort of mellow. You'd think it would give him a buzz, but he just felt sort of... mellow. He set his cup down on the table upside down like an empty shot glass, which was about the same size and just watched his brother.

Sam sat up in the chair and gazed at Dean. "So, um...where did Dad get this thimble?" He asked, trying to appear serious.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Probably borrowed it from your hope chest Samantha."

Sam frowned in mock confusion. "How do you know what a hope chest is Dean?"

"For the love of... shut up Sam. Just... drink your, your ginormous girly drink and keep your comments to yourself." Dean muttered, then added just to see if Sam would smile again. "I think he got it from Bobby actually."

Sam spluttered again, hazel eyes sparkling, a grin so big it looked painful and those dimples carved deep into his flushed cheeks. "Yeah, Bobby probably had a few lying around in all that junk he saves. " He agreed.

Dean let a smile, a very small smile shine through as he met his brothers stare. That smile on Sam's face, the Big and goofy one, was very rare these days. Dean didn't really mind taking a little ribbing so he could see it. But not too much. Who knew when Sam might decide to pull out this blackmail material and use it against him. Little brother didn't need that kind of ammo. His puppy dog eyes worked too well already. With a grunt, an attempt at sounding fed up, he closed his eyes, mumbling a quiet. "Thanks for the little "dab" of coffee Sam."

"You're welcome. Maybe next time you can have more than a _thimble_ full."

Dean drifted off to the sound of his brother's occasional muffled chuckles. He felt safe and just a tiny bit hopeful for the first time in months. Nothing was fixed, but his brother was happy for at least a few minutes and that made Dean, if not happy, at least peaceful for a few minutes too.

O

O

O

Castiel stood, a dark silhouette against the sun bleached cliffs. Above him noisy gulls and terns wheeled in crowded, lopsided circles against the pale vista; below him endless waves continually crashed against the jagged rocks, spewing white foam high into the air, only to be pulled relentlessly back into the swirling, frothing eddy. The steady cadence of the ebb and flow of the ocean usually gave Castiel a sense of peace. It also helped to ease the loneliness he usually chose to ignore.

He studied the vast stretch of blue and the bright ball sinking towards the horizon, feeling very small in comparison. Felt the chaotic swirling thoughts muddling his mind and identified them as emotions. Emotions were faint things for angelic beings. Angels were made to be stoic soldiers of Heaven. They were created to obey and to care for their Father, their brethren and to protect these frail humans. They were not created to worry or feel too strongly. It's not that they were incapable of feeling, it's just that strong emotions were discouraged in case they interfered with orders.

Castiel closed his eyes in contemplation. He needed to figure out what was going on and then take care of it. He feared soon, he would be unable to perform his duty if this was not resolved. Already it clouded his judgement and caused him to forget his priorities. This latest fiasco with Zachariah proved this point concretely. Sam had had to basically save his brother because Castiel had made a mistake, again. It was a miracle really, that Sam had been able to find Dean. He was still unclear about how that had worked. He had felt no darkness in Sam when he had been tracking his brother.

Blinking, he refocused. First, he needed to find the connection he had to the amulet. Then find out why he had been pulled into that strange place and for what reason. Fingering the amulet in his pocket, he noticed that it had cooled off and was no longer putting off that scorching heat. His hand tightened convulsively, the little golden horns cutting into his palm, but he took no notice.

None of this made any sense. Angels didn't have visions or dreams or whatever that was. Angels controlled their environment. They didn't get pulled into alternate planes, unless they wanted to go. They could get pulled heavenward by the sigils of course, but that wasn't where had he ended up. It was ... well he didn't know what was going on. Castiel wasn't used to feeling confusion. Castiel wasn't used to feeling this much of anything. It was overwhelming.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved all the worrisome emotions down out of his way and concentrated on his next step. He had things to figure out and time was short. The Apocalypse was here and there was no time for an angle to have a personal crisis.

_**~TBC- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. It's my birthday today and I decided to give you guys a present. lol Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading.**_

**_"You Got Me Tied in Knots"_**

Sam came quietly into Dean's room, carefully balancing his soda and salad as he shut the door softly behind him. Setting his food on the table near the door, he was surprised to see Cas standing next to his brother's bed.

"Hey Cas." He greeted the angel, stepping over to the sink to wash his hands. He continued. "Is Dean awake? What are you doing back so soon.?" Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the tenseness of the angel's stance. Which wasn't unusual. Sam snickered, turning back to finish. He thought poor Jimmy would need to see a chiropractor or get a monster massage if he ever got himself back. Cas had certainly inflicted massive amounts of tension on this body he had borrowed, with that uptight attitude of his. Sam paused, realizing the room was unnaturally silent. Tossing the paper towel in the trash can, he turned slowly towards the bed. Suddenly the air felt charged and all the hair on his arms stood up. He took a step closer. "Hey guys, everything all right?" He asked cautiously.

Just as he got close enough to see what was going on, all hell seemed to break loose. Dean folded in on himself, with his good arm clutching at his head as though trying to keep it attached to his neck. He was making wheezy keening noises, then he began flailing around, as if he were attempting to crawl out of the bed. Castiel, in turn had morphed into a wild eyed version of the crazy Mr. Hyde in the Jekyll/Hyde duo. He reeled away from the bed falling into Sam. A sharp pain jolted through Sam, like a live wire had touched him. He yelped, jerking away, causing Castiel to stumble back against the bed. Sam swore he could see electricity arcing between the angel and his brother. He heard crackling and sizzling sounds above the pained moans they were now both making.

Sam whirled in a tight circle, searching for an unknown threat, anything that could be causing this. There was nothing else in the room. He took a cautious step towards the two, he was becoming a little desperate to check on his brother, but he wanted to avoid being shocked again. "Dean. You okay?" He asked worriedly.

The only answer was Castiel's hysterical, barely recognizable voice, yelling. "Stay away!" His arms akimbo, eyes wide and strangely fearful. He pushed himself up from the bed, stumbling sideways as he tried to stand.

Sam put out a placating hand. "Okay, Cas, I just want to check on Dean." He said carefully, trying to edge around the distraught angel to get to Dean. Castiel grabbed at his hair with one hand, his knuckles white as he clenched a handful, and raised the other towards Sam. At the same time the alarms on Dean's monitors began to scream. Sam ignored the threatening angel, rushing headlong towards Dean. Then three things happened simultaneously.

A horde of medical personal burst through the door, Castiel yelled maniacally. "Do not touch me!" and then Sam was flying powerful force propelled him into the plastic chair, causing him to fall into the wall and finally slide down onto the hard tiled floor. He thought his head might have bounced a time or two because his vision was all blurry when he tried to focus on the chaos around his brother's bed. There was a frantic swarm of people now working over Dean. Sam closed his eyes and tried to regroup as his head pounded out a harsh nauseating rhythm.

When he opened them again, two of the be-scrubbed horde had apparently broken off from the pack to check on him. They were speaking to him in that firm but gentle tone all hospital people seemed to have perfected. He blinked trying to pull their hovering faces into focus. Small hands patted at his cheeks, asking him something. He wonder dazedly if they had to take classes to learn to speak in that special tone, did the old nurses teach the young ones, or... The pats became a little harder and a voice filtered through the confused haze, interrupting his dazed thought process.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you with us? Mr. Wayne?"

Sam took a breath and answered. "Uh... Yeah."

"Are you in any pain?"

Taking stock, there seemed to be lots of pain, but he decided to keep that to himself. "Hmmm." He answered noncommittally.

The hands had moved from his cheeks to roam over his body, apparently searching for other injuries. Sam tried to push them away and get to his feet. He really needed to see if Dean was okay. His vision finally cleared and two concerned faces came into sharp hands stopped patting and began pushing him back down. It was a little worrying, that they were able to keep him sitting, considering he was about twice the size of the two nurses the hands belonged to.

"You need to stay right here for a minute until we get you sorted out Mr. Wayne, you're too big to catch if you stand up and get dizzy. Okay?" The one in the pink said firmly.

Sam shook his head in denial. "I need to check on my brother." He argued.

The one in the Tinker Bell scrubs spoke this time. "Your brother is being taken care of. See all those people? You need to concentrate on you for just a minute."

Sam noticed that the blaring monitor alarms had quieted, so he submitted to their questions, deciding to play the confused victim when asked about the crazy man in the trench coat that was in the room earlier when they had all rushed in. They chose to believe that he had somehow escaped the room without anyone actually seeing him leave, instead of him disappearing. So Sam kept up a steady litany of, "I don't know" and "I have no idea" until they wearied of questioning him.

Someone brought in another chair, since Sam had broken the former one when he landed on it. They finally allowed him to get up and be seated in the new chair, which seemed to be slightly more comfortable than the other one, after they decided his injuries were only a few bumps and bruises, along with a bad headache. When the security officers had finished with their questions the headache was even worse. He was dosed with Tylenol 3 and told to take it easy. The medicine did help to take the edge off and for that Sam was grateful. Headaches sucked.

Dean on the other hand was a little worse for wear and hopped up on happy juice. He didn't have any new injuries, just aggravated the old ones with all his rolling around. All in all they were mostly fine.

Finally their room was empty of everyone but the Winchesters. Sam leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Dean. What happened? What did Cas do to you, huh man?"

Dean rolled his head slowly on the pillow towards his brother's voice. He did it slowly because they had pumped him so full of something that he felt like he could fall off the bed at any moment if he didn't move very carefully. Sam's image seemed to waver slightly, focusing it seemed, was a little beyond him at the moment. He tried to answer coherently. "Cas appeared. Asked me 'bout the amulet. Started pushin' at me and then there was all this... light.... flashes of light and screamin' and pain... lotsa pain."

Sam studied his spacey brother for a moment and then asked worriedly. "Was it a flash back of Hell or something?"

Dean blinked owlishly. Working to keep his eyes open a little longer. "Hell?"

"Yeah Dean. Was it a flash back?" Sam repeated slowly.

"Naw. Kind of the same... but different. Diff 'rent." Dean lost the battle with consciousness, eyes staying closed.

Sam sat back and contemplated what Dean had said. He guessed what Dean described meshed with what he had seen. Flashing light, or electricity, and they had both seemed to be in pain. He was just confused about what had set Cas off like that. For an angel that generally displayed an almost complete lack of personality. Usually seeming to be practically catatonic. It was very worrying that he had gone out of control psycho all of a sudden. He decided that he would double check the safety wards he had around the room, talk to Bobby and then sleep. Sleep sounded really good right now.

O

O

O

When Sam entered his brother's room the next time, the scene was eerily similar to the last one he had walked in on. A man stood leaning over Dean's bed and Dean seemed unhappy about it. The only difference was, the man was wearing a white doctor's coat instead of a tan trench coat. Walking around the foot of the bed, Sam took a minute to meet his brother's disgruntled scowl, before greeting the doctor. The doctor met Sam's gaze across the bed with a scowl of his own.

"Mr. Wayne I was just trying to convince your brother here that signing himself out at this time would not be in his best interests."

Sam tried to hide his smile at the man's snippy tone. Dean sure could bring out the frustration in anyone. Clearing his throat, he replied. "I don't think my brother will be going anywhere until you say so."

Dean harrumphed, eyes squinting dangerously. But otherwise, kept silent.

Sam noticed that his eyes seemed a little clearer and hoped maybe he was more with it now. They still hadn't got to discuss what in the world had happened with Cas. Bobby had had no clue either, when Sam had spoken with him about it earlier. He watched Dean as he lay there tense as a bow string. He knew his brother, was just biding his time, that he would wait until the doctor left before giving  
Sam all the reasons why he should be allowed out of here, but Sam was prepared for an argument. His brother was staying until they were sure he would be okay. There would be no compromise.

The doctor scribbled something on the chart he was holding, looked at Dean and then back to Sam, before speaking seriously. "Dean really does need to be here, at least for a few more days."

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

Sam ignored him and nodded at the doctor in agreement.

With pursed lips, the doctor continued speaking fully to Sam now, choosing to ignore the pouting disagreeable man in the bed between them.

"He needs to be on oxygen for at least another 24 hours and pain medication and antibiotics. Also" His voice rose as Dean began fidgeting and mumbling under his breath. "He needs to be fitted for the soft cast. Dr. Barret will want to do that on Wednesday. Then we'll see."

"My brother will stay right here until you guys tell us he's good to go." Sam answered firmly.

The doctor looked between the two of them again, seemingly satisfied, he nodded once and then turned and left.

Sam sat down and waited.

Dean's silence only lasted a few seconds. He glared at Sam and spoke angrily. "I am not staying here Sam. I want out. Now."

Sam studied him. He was still much too pale and tended to wheeze when he tried to speak in too long sentences. His broken leg was still in its temporary brace and he was still hooked up to an I.V., and since he hadn't seen Dean up yet, probably a catheter as well. Sighing, he answered, trying to find that gentle but firm hospital tone, realizing it wasn't as easy as they made it sound. "Dude. You haven't even been out of bed yet and you think I'm gonna let you sign yourself out?"

With a huff, Dean fired back. "I don't need your permission Samantha.... I'm the big brother and if I want to sign myself out I will... and you can't stop me." He added, aiming for smug, but the wheezing, sort of ruined the effect.

Sam smirked. "Uh, yeah. I pretty much can stop you. You see when you got angel-napped, you had no wallet on you. Therefore, you have no ID., no money, no credit cards, and no car. So, yeah. I'm in charge for a little while. You are staying."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Sam spoke over him. "Listen. We got things to do. We can't have your leg all messed up just because you were impatient. You need to let them fix it. Okay?" He gave Dean the full puppy dog treatment. Because Sam used whatever means necessary when he needed to take care of his brother.

Dean sighed, tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Sam sat quietly, waiting him out again.

Finally, he lowered his head and looked at his little brother. His very sneaky, obstinate, little brother. "Fine, but only for another day or so."

Sam asked cautiously, "Dude why are you in such a hurry to get out of here anyway? I mean, you've got a free bed. Since Cas did whatever mojo last time, we have awesome insurance and cool names. You've got hot nurses and lots of happy juice. So what's the problem?"

Bringing his uninjured arm up he rubbed the back of his neck. "First of all this bed may be free, but it is not very comfortable. Second the nurses are... well a few of them are hot, but the ratio of hotness is not enough to make me want to stay any longer than I have to. Third, I do not like happy juice anymore. It makes me sloopy." Dean concluded.

Sam frowned. "Sloopy?"

"Yeah, you know... sleepy and loopy. So, sloopy."

Sam chuckled.

"What? It's a word." Dean argued a little breathlessly.

"Sure. A word you totally made up. And you're still staying."

"Hospitals make me itchy." Dean tried one more argument, putting some whine in this time.

With a smile, Sam pretended to ponder. "Maybe that means you need a sponge bath or a flea treatment."

"Bite me."

"Not if you have fleas Dude." Sam shook his head in mock disgust.

"Shut up Sasquatch." Dean commanded half heartedly. With a small smile playing around his mouth, he settled back against the bed, deciding he would try to be be patient and do what Sam needed him to do. He couldn't make any promises, but he would try.

O

O

O

Dean had tried, he really had, but a guy could only take so much poking and prodding and brother hovering. This was going to end, today. Well, tomorrow, since today was pretty much over. Heaving a very put out sigh, Dean let the nurse have her way.

Sam watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, trying to appear uninterested. Dean was frowning at the nurse who had the privilege of getting him settled for the night. The oxygen was gone now and the catheter, but she still had to contend with the IV, bed sheets and hospital gown, untangling them because Dean was so fidgety. The more confined he felt, the more irritable and cagey, he became.

For the past few days, he had managed repeatedly to get the bed sheets, the IV line and himself tangled into a Gordian Knot, the likes of which were almost impossible to untangle. Sam had tried the first few days, but Dean was so wiggly that while you might get one thing straightened out he was busy knotting up something else. Sam had resorted to calling a nurse in when it got too bad and let them try to sort it out. More often than not, they would spend half an hour wrestling with Dean, only to leave him in almost the same state they had found him. Except more frustrated and usually worn out enough to sleep for a while, which is what Sam wanted all along. It was a slow process, but his brother was healing.

Sam knew he wouldn't be able to keep Dean here much longer and he had already made plans with Bobby to meet them in about a week to drive them back to his place. Sam was determined that they would be there until Dean saw his orthopedic surgeon for a follow up before they began the three day journey back to South Dakota. He was feeling a little frustrated about the whole Cas incident. Every time he had tried to discuss it with his brother, he had been put off. The last time he had brought it up, Dean had told him very stubbornly that he didn't want to talk about it right now. So Sam was starting feel a little concerned about what had really happened. Dean would have to talk about it sooner or later, he hoped maybe Bobby would be able to get the whole story out of him.

O

O

O

Two days later the Winchesters were on their way out of the hospital to a waiting cab with a bag of antibiotics, pain medicine and a whole folder full of do's and don'ts. The don't list seemed to be much longer than the do list. Dean had actually growled when the doctor had proceeded to read it word for word to them before he would release him. By the time they finally made it to their motel room, Dean's happy smile was beginning to look strained. Sam dosed him with a handfull of pills and put him very carefully to bed, propping up his newly braced leg. He was out by the time Sam had removed his boot and pulled the blankets up.

Sam smiled affectionately at the picture he made, all boneless and young looking. Gathering a few things, he decided a shower and then bed for him too. He would sleep for a few hours and then get them some food.

O

O

O

A soft knock brought Sam upright on the bed before he was even completely awake. He glanced at his drugged up brother sprawled on the other bed, still unaware and unconscious. Rubbing a hand down his face, he tried to get his bearings. Another slightly louder knock sent him stumbling towards the door, hoping to keep Dean out a little longer. He grabbed his handgun on the table, near the door and cautiously eased the door open a crack.

"Come on boy, open the door. It's me." Came the gruff command from the other side.

Peeking around the crack, just to make sure, Sam saw the familiar stained trucker hat. "Bobby, you're about a week early. Christo." He watched as the word had no effect.

"It's just me you idjit." Bobby said with a frown.

Feeling off kilter, Sam reluctantly released the chain, opening the door all the way. He stumbled back in surprise as another person came into view beside Bobby.

"Hello Sam."

_**~TBC- Thank you for reading and especially for reviewing. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. It's a little short, but I needed to end it there. The next one will answer some of the mysteries I have been throwing at you guys. lol Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading.**_

**"Just Another John Winchester Mystery"**

Sam gaped at figure before him at a loss for words.

"Been awhile."

Sam nodded mutely.

"Ain't you gonna invite us in boy?" Bobby asked in irritation.

Coming to himself, Sam stepped back hurriedly.

"Sam?" Dean's hoarse voice ended his hope that his brother would remain asleep a little bit longer. Sam knew the short trip that morning from the hospital to the motel room had completely wiped him out, though Dean wouldn't admit to any weakness, as usual.

Turning back towards the beds, he saw Dean trying to lever himself up, a confused frown on his face. Quickly, Sam made his way to his brother's side and helped him sit up against the headboard, stuffing pillows behind his back and under his broken leg and one across his still healing ribs.

Dean waved him off with a mumbled, "Thanks Sammy." ,and then took in the two visitors.

Bobby walked over to pat him gently on the shoulder. "Good to see you on the mend... again."

Dean gripped his hand for a moment, smiling. "Yeah, can't keep me down. You know that Bobby."

Then the other arrival stepped over to the bed, leaned down and hugged Dean tightly. Releasing him quickly she pursed her lips and remarked. "Dean. I've seen you lookin' better, but I guess I've seen you lookin' worse too."

"Now Ellen. It's not possible for me not to look good." Dean said with a smirk.

Sitting down on Sam's bed, facing the two Winchesters, she smiled.

Bobby pulled a chair up, and Sam sat carefully next to his brother.

"Well, this seems... serious." Dean said looking at the two older hunters.

"Boys I was on my way a little earlier than I expected," Bobby gave them a look that promised an explanation later for his unexpected timing and then continued. "Ellen called me and said she had something for you two, so I had her meet me here." Bobby finished.

Ellen brought a small brown envelope out of her jacket and speaking in a subdued tone told them why she was there. "I'm on my way to help Jo with some trouble and I, uh. Well, I'm just gonna have to tell you the whole story, so bear with me. Okay?" She paused studying them for a moment. Both boys nodded. So she went on. "When the uh, Roadhouse burned I had to go through a few things. I had all these keys and I didn't need them anymore." She paused again, closing her eyes for a moment, chin quivering with suppressed emotions. She cleared her throat, then opened her eyes and continued. "I, uh, I found this key, I had forgotten about. John gave it to me 'bout four years ago. It was for a safety deposit box and he gave me a few instructions and then told me to forget about it... " She gave them a wry half-smile. "I guess I did." The boys were still silent, watching her intently. She picked up the story again. "I was supposed to pick up the contents and give them to you only if John was...gone and you were in a desperate situation."

Sam huffed, ire tinging his voice. "Uh, Dad's been gone a long time Ellen and we have definitely been in a "desperate situation" for a while now."

Ellen met his angry gaze with a hard one of her own, but didn't respond.

Dean looked between the two of them, then asked incredulously. "Ellen why didn't you give it to Sam after I was gone? You didn't think that that situation was desperate enough?"

Ellen sighed, looking over to Dean, as she answered. "Like I said I... forgot and John had specific instructions. I was to either give it to both of you or... just you Dean."

The past few days had taken a toll on Sam's ability to control his emotions. He was spoiling for a fight. He had to be gentle with his brother, but Ellen was another story. Sam exploded, springing up from the bed. "What? You have got to be kidding me. Even from the grave Dad still lets me know that I can't be trusted." He paced back and forth from the bed to the door. "Did he think I might have an original thought or something? Maybe think for myself? What is so important that I can't be trusted to handle it? Oh, wait... I can never be trusted. Right? Maybe I wouldn't just follow his plan like a blind..."

"Sam. Shut up you idjit." Bobby demanded loudly.

Sam paused in the middle of his rant. It felt good to let off some steam. He whirled angrily. "What Bobby?" He asked frustratedly, before catching the blank look on his brother's face. All the rage seemed to drain out of him, leaving him feeling guilty and oddly deflated. Heaving a sigh, he returned to his perch on the bed, mumbling a contrite. "I'm sorry De..."

Dean interrupted, not letting him finish his apology. "Not now Sam. It's all right. You're entitled to your opinion, so whatever. I'm tired. Let's just see what Ellen has. Okay?"

Sam nodded and then sat quietly, letting Dean figure this out. He felt like the little brother again, and he hated it.

With a weary sigh, Dean looked back to Ellen, asking. "So what did Dad want us to have?"

Shaking her head, Ellen answered. "Don't know. None of my business. I'm just delivering it." She held out the envelope. Dean kept his good arm tucked around his waist and gave Sam a nudge with a raised brow. Sam took the hint and gingerly reached for the envelope. It felt heavy in his hand. He held it loosely in his lap, ignoring it for the moment.

Ellen stood quickly, followed by Sam and Bobby. She gave Sam a gentle hug, patting his cheek, letting him know he was forgiven for his rude outburst. "You take care of yourself Sam and your brother."

Sam gave her a small smile.

She turned to Bobby, shaking his hand. "Thanks for meeting me Bobby."

Bobby nodded.

Then she walked over to the bed and leaned down. Speaking softly she gazed steadily into Dean's pain-filled eyes. "Boy, I know this world is about to come undone, but you remember that you are more important than the mission. You and your brother both are. You do what you gotta do, but you keep in mind that this is not a suicide mission. Stayin' alive is your number one priority. You got it?"

Dean stared at her for a few seconds before saying softly. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise. You know that Ellen."

She sighed and then smiled sadly. "Yeah. I know it, but you do your very best. Okay?"

Dean returned the sad smile. "Yep. I always do. Thanks for dropping that off."

She nodded once more and turned to go. As she reached the door, Dean's voice halted her.

"Hey Ellen, tell Jo..." Dean stopped, took a breath and finished hesitantly. "Tell her to take care of herself."

Ellen stared at him for a moment and then spoke gruffly. "I'll tell her Dean." Opening the door, she quickly walked out, letting it slam behind her.

_**~TBC- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are such a great reward for writing. =)**_

Ellen stared at him for a moment and then spoke gruffly. "I'll tell her Dean." Opening the door, she quickly walked out, letting it slam behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter and it does answer some of the mysteries I have been throwing at you guys. lol More mystery revealing soon. I also managed to write a chapter without an evil cliffie. Who knew I was capable of that? Hah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

**"Winchesters Don't Cry... Well, Maybe Just a Little"**

"Well?" Sam questioned turning to his brother, catching him wincing as he struggled clumsily to find a more comfortable position. Checking his watch, he realized Dean was about four hours overdue for more pain medicine and the high powered antibiotics they had him on. With a pained grimace at his lack of keeping to the schedule and his brother's lack of letting him know when he was hurting, Sam went to get water and the assortment of pills they had been sent home with. He decided to add an extra muscle relaxer to the mix, hoping to stave off a miserable afternoon for Dean. Walking back to the bed, he held out the handfull of pills and a bottle of water, daring his brother to argue.

Never one to back away from a dare, Dean frowned and opened his mouth.

Sam, never one to let Dean win an argument, spoke before he could get a word out. "No Dean. You need them. Just take 'em so we can discuss what's going on without us having to deal with your stoic face of pain."

With a roll of his eyes, Dean snatched the pills, shoving the whole handful into his mouth without bothering to identify what they were, then made a grabby hand for the water. Giving Sam a huge fake smile, he swallowed them all at once, washing them down with a gulp of water. A spluttering cough followed his defiant display. "Happy now?" He wheezed, taking another, less violent sip of water.

"As a lark." Sam answered, trying to stifle an amused chuckle.

Bobby didn't bother stifling his chuckle as he sat down on the empty bed to wait. Dean recapped the water bottle, sending an aggrieved frown towards the older hunter. Bobby, wisely ignored him.

Sam tried to follow suit, by ignoring him too. But couldn't hold out when Dean began to squirm around, getting himself all tangled up in the process. "What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked, frustration lacing his words.

"Need to get up Sam." Dean grunted with the effort of pushing himself upright.

Sam frowned, pushing him firmly back down. "You need to stay right there and rest."

"I need to get up." Dean argued with gritted teeth, aggravated and winded from the now wasted work.

"Dean."

"Sam." Dean echoed in a high pitched voice, then added. "Look, unless you want to be changing the bedding, let me up. I gotta go. 'kay?" He quirked a brow.

It finally dawned on him that his brother needed to use the bathroom. "Oh, sorry. Why didn't you just say so?" He relented, carefully easing his brother upright.

Dean muttered something Sam couldn't understand.

Sam refrained from asking, choosing instead to concentrate on helping Dean with the least amount of pain involved. They made slow hopping progress across the room, with Dean's muffled wheezing, letting him know exactly how difficult this was. When they got to the door, Dean turned, pulling away and tried to shut it in Sam's face.

"No. You can't shut the door, you're not steady enough on your feet, er foot. You don't even have your crutches. What if you fall?" Sam protested, with one hand bracing the door open.

"I'll be fine. Bathroom's small. I'll hang on to the sink. Now get out." Dean argued hotly, pushing weakly against the door.

With a face worthy of a toddler's tantrum, Sam backed up and let the door shut. He waited impatiently for the few minutes it took for Dean to open the door again He couldn't stop the smile when his brother gasped to find him right there in his face.

"What are you doing dude?" Dean asked, his knuckles white, where he was gripping the door frame. He stood swaying, face so pale, his freckles stood out starkly.

Sam didn't bother to answer, just grasped his arm, putting his other arm around his back and proceeded to practically carry Dean back to the bed. Once he had him settled again, he went to get an ice-pack for his leg. The doctor had told them it would continue to swell on and off for the next few days, and this would result in added pain. Putting ice on it was supposed to help ease the discomfort. He didn't know if it was doing any good, but just in case, Sam decided he would keep at it.

After doing all he could to make Dean comfortable;including fighting his brother's "don't touch me" inclination, he pulled up a chair and sat down with a weary sigh. "So, should we open the mysterious envelope or find out why Bobby is here a week early?" He asked, studying his brother, slumped amidst the pitifully flat pillows the motel of the week provided.

Dean responded in a tired voice. "We've made it four years without whatever Dad put in that envelope and we can last a few more minutes. I think we need to know what Bobby has to tell us first."

Sam nodded, picking up the envelope and tossing it carelessly onto the table. He gave Bobby an encouraging look and waited.

Bobby reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out two folded papers. He held up one of them. "I remembered a book a few days ago an old one I had, that I thought might have a reference about "The One". It's a copy of a manuscript that was written around the time that the Dead Sea scrolls were written." He paused for a moment, opened the paper, glanced at it and then continued. "So, someone had marked a page in it. I made a copy." He handed it over to Sam, who took it and moved to sit beside Dean, so they could both look at what was on the paper.

_**When present joins past, sorrows cease.**_

_**The Two no longer need seek.**_

_**ONE becomes three, Three becomes One.**_

_**Destiny's promise has begun.**_

The brothers raised identical confused gazes to meet Bobby's own baffled gaze.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at me for, ya idjits? I don't know. That's what we got to figure out." Bobby grumbled.

"Okay. What else do you have?" Sam asked, eyeing the other paper Bobby still held.

Waving the remaining paper at the boys, he explained. "I think I know who marked that page. See this paper here was holding the page and it looked blank, but when I held it up to the light, I noticed that someone had written something on another page with this one underneath. They pressed so hard it impressed on this one."

"You sly dog you." Dean smiled. "Who knew you had super spy skills? You used them to make a rubbing didn't you?"

Sam grinned at the comment.

Bobby's mouth twisted wryly. "Yeah, I did. You want to know what it says or you want to use your super spy x-ray vision and try to read it from there?"

"Hey, that was a compliment." Dean grinned.

Bobby rolled his eyes and passed them the second paper.

**D and S is key. Find Michael. 3 becomes 1.**

Sam looked up. "Dand Siskey?"

Bobby shrugged.

Dean spoke without looking up. "D and S is key. I think it means Dean and Sam are the key."

Sam looked back at the paper. "Yeah, that makes more sense. Do you think they're talking about the angel Michael and you becoming the One?"

"Could be." Dean answered, pursing his lips in thought, then asked. "Who do you think left this paper Bobby?"

"I think it was your daddy. I don't let just anybody use my books you know."

Sam snorted. "You barely let us use your books, Bobby."

Bobby wouldn't meet Sam's gaze and one hand began fidgeting with his cap as he muttered. "I don't like things gettin' outta place is all."

Both Winchesters laughed out loud.

Bobby turned back, glaring at the two brothers.

"You just don't like to share Bobby. Admit it. You don't like anybody puttin' their grubby hands on your stuff." Dean accused with one quirked brow and a smirk twisting his lips.

With a growl, the older hunter met their amused looks and yielded with a huff. "Fine. I don't like people messin' with my stuff. What's wrong with that? A man's gotta right to do what he wants with his own stuff. Don't he?"

"Sure he does Bobby." Sam placated, still grinning.

"That's enough of this nonsense." The older hunter grumbled good-naturedly, the glare morphing into his more normal disgruntled look. The one he usually wore when he was dealing with the Winchester brothers. He explained his early arrival. "I came a few days early because, I wanted to talk to both of you in person and when Ellen called, it just gave me an excuse. So, why don't you boys see what's in that envelope now. Huh?"

Sam looked to his brother for his reaction, when he nodded, Sam gingerly picked up the envelope. He stared at it, nervous about what it might contain.

"Open it Sammy." Dean commanded, causing Sam to jump.

Fingers trembling, Sam carefully ripped the flap open and shook the contents out onto the bed.

A thin stack of papers folded in thirds and a key made up the meager pile. All three stared at the items, making no move to touch them.

Finally Bobby broke the stalemate. "Not gonna bite ya. See what's there, why don't cha?"

Sam reluctantly reached for the papers and smoothed them out. The first one was addressed to them. Their names scrawled sloppily across the top in their father's barely legible handwriting. A tense silence reigned as the brothers stared at the page. Memories of their dad bombarding them both. Sam flinched as Dean bumped his arm.

"Read it dude. Quit stalling." He urged in a hoarse voice.

Sam saw through the act. His big brother always trying to pretend that nothing ever got to him. He glanced over to see bright green eyes staring back, so full of tears he expected them to overflow any minute. Dean somehow, through sheer force of will, held them back though and his face remained dry. Clearing his throat, Sam brought his focus back to the paper he held and began to read.

**"**_**Dean and Sammy,**_

_**I put together some information that you'll need to get through this thing that's coming. I wish I could be there with you boys. I'm proud of you both. Didn't tell you that enough. I haven't found everything you need to know, still working on it. Maybe I'll be able to tell you more before Ellen has to give this to you. Never wanted this for you boys. But you are part of something bigger than I ever realized. Your mother would've been so proud of the men you've become. Sorry I wasn't the dad I wanted to be. When you boys were babies, I had this idea of how our family was going turn out. Guess, it just wasn't meant to be. Did the best I could, hope it was enough."**_

Sam's voice petered out as he choked back the emotions that were trying to overwhelm him. It was strange to miss someone to this degree in death, that you had done your best to get away from when he had been alive. Scrubbing a hand down his face he turned towards his brother, whose lower lip was wobbling and the tears that had been threatening earlier were now spilling in glistening tracks down his wan cheeks.

Reaching out a hand tentatively, he gently patted his uninjured arm. His brother didn't pull away and they sat, sharing a brief moment of grief for what they had lost. A father whose life had been wrecked and had in turn wrecked his son's lives. Unintentionally maybe, still they had born the damage of it and they grieved now for the seed of a different life, what might have been. It was a bitter pill, but they swallowed it pushing the pain back. Again. There were things they had to deal with that didn't include crying over lost boyhoods and hugs from their daddy they had missed out on.

Denying the grief that was trying to pull him over the edge into a giant abyss of despair, Dean sucked in a ragged breath and spoke. His voice hitched, sounding gravelly and low. "Way to be vague Dad. Always wanted to give as little info as possible. Huh?"

Sam and Bobby nodded, unobtrusively ignoring the battle Dean was fighting to keep his "tough guy" facade in tact. A glimmer of a smile crossing both their faces at his snarky, yet true, comment.

"Well, what else is there Sam?" Dean nudged him with his good knee, letting Sam know that the chick flick moment was finished.

Pulling back his hand that had been patting Dean, Sam took the hint and flipped to the next paper in the stack. "Hmmm." He hummed in thought. "Looks like Bobby was right about Dad being the one to mark that book. Look at this." He raised the next two papers. One of them had a jagged edge as though it had been torn from another book. "See? These are originals of the two pages Bobby brought." He added as he waved the papers at the other two hunters whose intense gazes were focused on him with rapt attention.

"One question answered only a million more to go." Dean muttered.

Sam agreed and pulled out the next paper. It looked like a map drawn haphazardly and not very detailed. Sam studied it before passing it to Dean. "A map I guess. Of some sort."

Dean took the paper, face screwing up in concentration. After a few moments of studying it, seeming slightly bewildered, he spoke. "Huh. I know where these places are."

Sam raised questioning eyes. "How in the world can you figure that mess out? I mean I know you have a built in GPS in that head of yours, but come on... I can barely even tell it's a map in first place."

With a chuckle, Dean pointed at the paper. "Dad always drew out where he needed me to go like this. He used a weird short hand to label it."

"I don't remember seeing maps like this." Sam frowned.

"Yeah, well you never needed to because you didn't do the driving and then when you were old enough... well you... weren't there, so. Anyway, I can read it." Dean's voice grew softer and he shrugged.

Sam realized that there was no use to even get into all that, so he didn't. He just asked a question, instead. "Okay. Well what does he have marked?"

"Four places. The Devil's Gate. His storage locker. Probably what the key is for. This is somewhere in Detroit." He stabbed the paper with his index finger and continued, pointing to the next one. "And looks like a Cemetery, cause there's a little cross next to it and it's in... our uh... it's in Lawrence, Kansas." Dean stopped, looking up, eyes seeming a little glazed.

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked incredulously.

His brother gave a depreciating shrug. "He had ways to mark stuff and he wrote coordinates on each place."

"You just automatically knew where those coordinates were?"

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes certain coordinates kind of get stuck in my head. You know?" Dean replied, blinking as though he were having trouble keeping his bleary eyes open.

Which Sam thought was probably the case if all that pain medicine was finally kicking in. He was a little surprised his brother had lasted this long with the larger than normal dose he had given him. "Well I'm impressed. You really strive to make sure everyone underestimates you. Don't you dude?" He shook his head, not waiting for Dean to answer. "Do you have any idea why those places are important? I mean we already know about them, except whatever is in Detroit." Dean just gave him a semi blank look. With another shake of his head, Sam turned over the next page. It had a few lines on it, in little clusters. "Looks like Dad thought these things were important." He said with a quick glance at Bobby and his brother.

Reading slowly, Sam shared the information on the paper.

**"**_**Use Dean's amulet to locate M. You boys are the anomalies.**_

_**Every other special "child" was an only. None of them had siblings.**_

_**You do not fit the pattern. You both have **_**problems **(which was marked out)** gifts****. **(was added in its place)_**.**_

_**You will have to work together to win this war that's coming.**_

_**You need each other, do not let anyone or anything come between you."**_

Sam paused, giving Dean a sheepish look. "Wish I'd had this before I met Ruby."

Dean snorted, rubbing absently at his head. "Sure, Cuz Dad's orders always worked on you."

"Yeah, okay it probably wouldn't have helped." Sam agreed, being honest with himself and his brother. He really wished he could go back and change that whole Ruby fiasco. Live and Learn, sure had some painful consequences. He watched his brother for another minute. He should make Dean drink more water, then force him to go to sleep when they were finished with this. _Yeah, that would be simple. Stubborn idiot._ Looking back at the paper, he read the last few lines.

**"**_**Bobby can help.**_

_**Angels are real. There is an angel keeping tabs on you boys. (He looks like a holy tax accountant.) Don't be afraid of him.**_

_**He is tied to you, Dean, but is important to both of you boys and he is important to help with winning the war.**_

_**Be the soldiers I trained you to be. You will win."**_

Looking up, with a twinkle in his eye, Sam mumbled in a bemused voice. "Huh. Holy tax accountant. Only you and Dad."

Meeting his gaze, they shared a look. Dean smiled tiredly. "Yeah." Then with a sigh, he added. "That was a little under whelming, wouldn't you say Sammy?"

Sam answered with a soft, "Yep.", smiling at Dean's ability to always poke fun at whatever life threw their way.

Bobby shook his head feeling like he had missed part of the conversation. As much as he loved 'em... _These two Winchesters were weird and hard to figure out if you didn't speak their "No words needed secret brother language", which no one did but the two of them. So, Yeah, Bobby was left feeling a little confused as usual whenever he had had a conversation the else was new?_

_**~TBC- Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Reviews = Love!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope there are still some readers out there. If you are, thanks for sticking with me. Very much appreciated. RL in the form of two Summer classes, got in my way ( 10 pages of typed essays and reports for eight weeks, wow!). So, that's over and I finally finished this part of the story. yay! It was a little tough to write, hope it is enjoyable. As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

**"Somebody's knockin', ****Should I Let Him In****."**

**(part A)**

Dean startled awake, groaning softly in pain as he jostled his broken leg and sore arm and aching ribs... _Yeah_, he decided, _everything still hurt_. Blinking away the heaviness of a drugged sleep, he tried to get his bleary eyes to focus and see what had disturbed him. Almost Immediately, he realized Cas was standing next to his bed, sort of hunched over him (not touching him), but way too close; especially after the last episode of full on Psycho Angel. Dean remembered the pain and the weird flashes of lightening or electricity or whatever it was, then there were the crystal clear images of people who were strangers and places that he had never been to before. Add the part where Cas went all crazy and disappeared in a hail of chaos and this caused Dean to flail away from the looming threat. This, in turn caused him to loose an involuntary moan, louder than before, which woke up Sam.

Sam came out of bed all wild eyed and disoriented. "Wha? Dean? Y'okay?" He stumbled over to the side of Dean's bed, before he was fully cognizant of his surroundings. "Dean?" He questioned in a softer, less panicked voice. Then noticing the silent angel, his voice rose in volume again. "Cas! You get away from my brother." Sam threatened gruffly, protective instincts coming to the forefront. Fear fueled adrenalin brought alertness and Sam stood, ready to pounce on Castiel if he moved any closer to Dean.

Dean took a steadying breath and spoke in a calming voice, attempting to diffuse the tense atmosphere. "I'm okay Sammy." Dean reassured his little brother, then spoke to Castiel in a less than gentle tone. "Cas? Why don't you back up a little and explain why you're here, huh?"

Clearing his throat, Cas took two quick steps away from the bed, then put his hands in his pockets before speaking in his usual solemn way. "I did not mean to frighten you. I would not intentially hurt you, Dean. The last time was... an unforeseen consequence." He explained, voice quiet and raspy.

"Ooooo-kay... But... what are you doing here in the middle of the night? I guess it's still night. I don't even know what day it is." With a frustrated huff, Dean trailed off, attempting to push himself more upright against the headboard. Sam quickly assisted him. Carefully situating him amid the pillows.

Castiel kept his gaze centered on Dean, not acknowledging Sam, who had turned and was staring a hole through him. "I came to warn you."

When nothing else was forthcoming, Dean prodded. "And? Warn us about what?"

Sam remained standing stiffly by the head of Dean's bed, arms crossed, watching the angel's every move, as if trying to anticipate any danger towards his vulnerable sibling.

Finally, Castiel spoke again. "Lucifer is on his way here to kill Sam."

This pronouncement brought a moment of stunned silence from the brothers, but before any comments could be made in regard to the angel's dire prediction, a firm knock was heard. Three heads swivelled in the direction of the unexpected sound. The door opened without a pause or permission given to enter. In stumbled a disheveled Ellen, with the prince of darkness strolling in right behind her as casual as you please. Ellen wore a wide-eyed terror stricken expression, while Lucifer's was serenely pleasant.

"Ah, Castiel, come to warn your little "friends"?" Lucifer asked, emphasizing the word "friends" with a raised brow.

The angel remained silent and watchful.

"And Samuel..." He chided, turning to face the tall hunter, who sidled closer to his prone brother. "You, my little cheater, have really ruined my plans with the help of your big brother..." Lucifer then pursed his lips, shaking his head sadly as he addressed the injured hunter. " You were the catalyst that caused this whole fiasco." Shaking his head again, he continued. "Now, I cannot meet my brother Michael as it was meant to be. Since I am no longer in need of you Samuel, no one shall enjoy your company." With that pronouncement, the evil angel calmly raised a formerly concealed handgun and fired without further ado.

Ellen came out of her frozen state with a high pitched scream, worthy of any horror movie heroine. Castiel stood stoic and unmoving as a sentinel. Sam raised a shaking hand to his copiously bleeding chest and then turned wide eyed, to his sibling. Dean had both of his hands outstretched towards him as though he were trying to keep danger at bay and his face was set in fierce concentration. Watching in stunned silence as his brother began to glow, Sam felt his senses dulling, becoming fuzzy. Warm blood oozed between his fingers, soaking into his shirt; a fast flowing fountain of red, spreading wetly over him. He flinched when an explosion of sound jarred him, making the floor tremble beneath his feet. His ears popped as a sudden pressure filled the room. The sound expanded, became so overwhelming, that the walls seemed to be crumbling and collapsing, from the inside out. Time slowed down to a limping crawl. Sam's breath stuttered and he could feel his heart pumping laboriously, every beat a tremendous effort. The glow, from his brother, so bright that it blocked out everything, even the sounds fell into the the bright void. Until everyone and everything in the room was consumed, disappearing into the numbing whiteness.

**(part B)**

Sam came awake suddenly, from one minute to the next, sight and sound intruding harshly into the quiet haze of nothingness. He jerked upright, hands slapping at his chest, and found that his shirt was tacky with drying blood. Feeling no pain, he pushed the shirt out of the way and looked down at where a gaping bullet wound should have been. With a frown, Sam realized that the only thing there was a faint pink stain, like a slight sunburn. He prodded at the mark, feeling a tiny bit of tenderness, but that was all.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around and found he was sitting in the shelter of an enormous jagged rock, on what appeared to be a secluded beach. Next, he noticed that his unconscious brother was laid out close by. Sam crawled the few inches separating them and grasped his brother's jaw, searching anxiously for a sign of life. Finally, he felt it, a faint but steady pulse. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and dropped his forehead to rest against Dean's for a moment. Everything was so disjointed, it felt surreal, like a weird dream in which he didn't know what was coming up next.

Raising his head, he scanned the area around them. Surprisingly, he spotted a familiar tan, trench-coated lump a few yards off to the side. Getting to his feet, he stumbled over to check on the limp angel. Tentatively, fearing a shock of pain like the last time, he touched one finger to his shoulder and then pulled back. Sighing in relief when there was no pain in the action, he searched along the jawline until he found a strong thumping beat. He left Castiel where he lay and moved back towards his brother, where he could keep an eye on the angel and be in contact with his brother.

As Sam settled beside Dean, sandy eyelashes fluttered, followed by a soft moan. Sam tapped the pale cheek lightly. "Hey Dean, you waking up? Huh? You need to open your eyes and tell me what's going on. Can you do that? I'm startin' to freak out here."

Another moan and then the fluttering turned into slow blinks. Sam kept up the soft pats and soothing chatter, until panicked green eyes appeared. Before he could figure out how to calm Dean down, Sam had a lapful of frantic big brother. Dean's hands were pulling and jerking at Sam's bloody shirt, jabbering incoherently and whimpering in, what Sam feared, was pain from his previous injuries. Finally, Sam was able to restrain his flailing sibling by wrapping long arms around his chest and holding on. He spoke loudly, trying to be heard over Dean's babbling. When that didn't even phase him, Sam started to worry. Dean was making no sense, his sentences seeming to be a jumble of sounds and moans. Trying a different tact, he worked to mollify his distraught sibling by murmuring softly. "Hey bro. It's okay. We're okay. You've got to calm down before you hurt yourself, all right?" After a few tense moments, Dean went slack, panting in short shallow breaths. Easing him back down, trying to be careful of the braced leg and possibly still sore arm and ribs, he laid him next to his outstretched legs in the soft sand.

Sam studied his slumped brother, his eyes were open, but didn't seem to be seeing anything. His face was flushed and Sam was afraid that he was going to hyper ventilate if he didn't get his breathing slowed down. Placing one large hand on his brother's heaving chest, Sam used the other one to cup his brother's trembling chin. Speaking in a firm voice, he coaxed. "Hey kiddo. Hey Dean, you need to breathe with me. Can you do that?" He leaned over him until he blocked out everything else. "Come on. Focus on me. Can you hear me?" Green eyes latched fiercely onto hazel ones and the sawing breaths, began to even out, becoming easier, less constricted.

"There you go." Sam encouraged. After a few minutes, Dean's breathing was almost back to normal. "Better?" He asked gently.

Dean answered in a hoarse voice. "Yeah." He took a deep, shuddering breath and then asked. "You okay Sammy?" When Sam nodded, he continued. "Sure? You're not in pain or anything?"

Sam smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Dean, nothing is wrong with me. But how is that possible? Lucifer shot me. I should be dead, in fact I felt myself dying and then there was this sound... like, like a bomb exploded or something and then, you were glowing bro. and there was so much light I couldn't see anything and... and then nothing until I woke up here beside you."

Dean sighed wearily. "Think I did all that."

Sam swallowed. "Yeah. 'kay. Well are you uh...did you? … heal yourself too?"

Dean gave him a smirk, answering quietly. "Don't think so. Everything still hurts... kind of a lot."

Frowning, Sam studied him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Dean took a second to ponder, "Well, I'm kinda hungry." He remarked with wry grin.

"Yeah?" Sam asked returning the look. "Well, we are on a beach somewhere and I'm not seein' any diners or any place to get food, so..." He shrugged his shoulders, holding out empty hands.

"'Kay. So, we're in the middle of nowhere? With no food and no idea where we are huh?" Dean clarified.

"That's about the gist of it."

"Sounds about right."

"Yep." Sam agreed dismally.

"Gets tiring. Ya know?" Dean asked rhetorically. "Always something." He sighed wistfully, before murmuring. "Wish we could hide for a while Sammy."

"Like... take a demon/angel/apocalypse free vacation?"

"'Xactly. With some of those... um... hot chicks, dressed in those, um, floaty pants... feeding us."

"You mean... harem girls to feed you grapes?" Sam asked with an amused chuckle.

"Nuh uh." Dean shook his head vigorously, wincing at the motion. "No way. If some hot chick is gonna feed me, it's not gonna be grapes." Dean gave Sam a huge smile as he continued. "Pie... No wait, Bacon. Yeah, lots of bacon Sammy." He made yummy noises, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach.

The comment surprised a loud guffaw out of Sam. Leave it to his brother to make jokes in the middle of a crisis. One minute they were the most pitiful men on the planet and the next Dean was making him laugh. Watching his brother carry on, Sam continued to smile, admitting quietly to himself that yeah, bacon would be better than grapes. He watched as his brother seemed to wilt, eyes blinking slower and slower. "Dean? Maybe you should rest for a while and then we'll figure out what to do when Cas wakes up."

With a molasses slow blink, Dean asked softly. "Cas is here too?"

"Yeah, he's laying just over there. Seems okay." Sam pointed as he replied.

"You checked on 'im?"

"His pulse is strong. If you sleep for a little bit, you'll feel better Dean." Sam cajoled.

In a slurred voice Dean argued. "Don' wanna. I'm 'a jus' ... close m' eyes for a minute... jus' a min..." His voice petered out and this his eyes stayed closed.

Sam watched, as his brother slid into oblivion. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll keep watch."

Giving his sleeping brother another soft pat, he pulled his head onto his lap and made himself comfortable against the side of the rock. The sun was warm, the breeze was cool, and the sand was soft. Sam relaxed and listened to the diving gulls calling to one another and the waves pounding against the shore in the distance. He decided, that since there was was nothing that he could do about getting back to their motel room until his brother was awake again, that he would enjoy the peace of this secluded place. So he sat, checking on the still angel periodically and held his brother, appreciating that both of them were still alive and together to see another day.

**_~TBC- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your comments are cherished._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This is it! One of the BIG reveals that I have been working up to since the beginning... I sure hope it makes sense and I really hope it is a total surprise. LOL. I had this written last week and then totally redid it. It just wasn't quite as much of a build up as I wanted... *sigh* As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading and let me know what you think about this twist. **_

_**Chapter 21**_

**"Little Pocket of Peace****."**

After checking his cell phone and finding it completely drained, Sam went to search for his brother's. Dean however, was still dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, he didn't even have a pocket, so no phone there either. With a resigned sigh, Sam gave up and gave in to the boredom of waiting. Within just a few quiet moments, he begin to feel the rare sense of peace washing gently over him. Sam decided that maybe sitting here with his brother lying asleep beside him (head in his lap) while he kept watch over their still out of it angel companion a few yards away, wasn't such a hardship after all. Maybe, he could just enjoy the solitude of this place and forget for a few minutes the whole chaotic mess that awaited them. The apocalypse would be there when they returned, but for now there was this tiny pocket of peace and Sam was content to take advantage of it.

Tilting his head back against the rock face, he studied the wide expanse of seemingly endless blue vista. Bright cloudless sky, robin egg blue, meeting the rippling miles of azure water, that seemed to stretch out into eternity. The view made him feel pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things, as if he were just a very small part of the world. With a smile, he realized that he liked that feeling of smallness. He and Dean had been made to feel like the fate of the universe rested solely on their shoulders alone. The weight of this unasked for destiny, had taken a heavy toll on both of them. For now, he was going to remember how massive the world was and how he and and his brother were not.

He relaxed rather bonelessly, patting his lax brother very gently, and took a deep breath. The tang of salt with a faint hint of fishiness, filled his nostrils and he breathed it in. Held it for a moment, savoring it, before letting it out. The beach was such a novelty for the Winchesters. Although they traveled, crisscrossing all over the United Sates, the times they had ended up on one of the coasts were few and far between. Sam loved the ocean though. He loved everything about it, East or West, North or South, didn't matter. He just enjoyed listening to the steady cadence of the pounding of the waves and breathing the unique scents that went along with being near the water.

When he noticed the slight movement of the trench coated lump less than an hour later, it caused him to tense up ruining the half dozing, not a thought in his head, thing he had going on. Realistically, he knew it was pointless, but he had been hoping the lull in action would last a little longer. Sam watched grumpily, as Castiel rolled up to a sitting position, stood slowly and then began a vigorous shaking of his long coat, presumably getting rid of the clinging sand.

"Y'all right Cas?" Sam inquired, observing him half heartedly.

The rumpled angel turned at the questioning voice and stared unblinking in the brothers' direction. Without answering, he came towards them, seeming to glide across the sandy terrain. He halted when he was a few inches from Sam's outstretched feet and studied the Winchesters intently as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

Sam frowned, a little annoyed with Cas' stare. When the angel continued to stand silently. Sam turned away and let his mind drift again to the pleasant daze of before. A shadow fell across his face, blocking the sun and bringing him back to the present. He glanced up. The angel had moved a step closer, but was still standing and staring. With a sigh, Sam asked, "You okay? Are you hurt or something?"

Castiel canted his head in that peculiar way he had, answering in a voice that sounded strangely melodic. "I am well. Thank you Samuel. Is your brother well?"

Sam shook his head at the angel's rather formal manner, he thought they had gotten past all that; but maybe since the whole hospital fiasco, they were back to being mere acquaintances. Resigned, he gave up on enjoying the peace and replied rather grudgingly. "He's still injured. I'm just lettin' 'im rest for a little while. Do you know what happened back there or have any idea where we are?"

"Dean let loose his power." Castiel replied, as if Sam should have realized that.

Sam studied the angel contemplatively. "Yeah, Cas. I got that, but I mean I'm alive and no bullet wound and we're..." He flung out an arm indicating the beach around them. "here, wherever this is and it was a little scary right before we... uh left our... room. Anyway, do you know what happened?"

The angel nodded. "Yes, I believe I do."

When he added nothing further, Sam huffed, exasperation tinging his voice. "Cas. I can't read your mind."

Castiel made no effort to reply, instead continued to stare in rapt fascination.

It was beginning to be a bit unnerving. Clearing his throat, Sam asked a little testily. "So, could you sit down or something, instead of just looming over us?" Sam could feel all the usual tension returning. His neck was getting progressively tighter, just from having to keep looking up at the solemn angel.

Wordlessly, Castiel lowered himself gracefully to the sand near Sam's feet.

Sam distractedly kneaded the back of his neck as he studied the silent angel. Exasperated with the other man's muteness, he remarked with a puzzled frown. "You're acting a little strange. Sure you're okay?"

Casteil met Sam's gaze with a tiny smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I am very well."

"Good. That's good." Dean stirred, but when Sam glanced down at him, he appeared to still be sleeping, just restless. Carding gentle fingers through the softly spiked hair, Sam watched his slumbering brother another minute as he settled, before looking up and scrutinizing the figure next to him. It wasn't fair that Sam was fine, while his brother was still hurting. "So, since you are "very well" can you heal Dean now?" He asked hopefully.

The angel shook his head slowly, regret plain on his face.

"Okay fine. Guess you're still out of healing mojo or whatever." Sam sighed. "You can at least answer my question Cas. Do you know where we are?"

At this, the angel's face creased in a bright smile. It was such a surprising phenomenon that Sam missed the first few words of the explanation and had to ask Castiel to begin again. The smile brightened a few more degrees before he resumed talking and all Sam could think was, that he wished his phone was charged so he could take a picture because Dean was never gonna believe him otherwise. Angels did not smile, they were sober and serious, but never happy. Cas looked unnaturally happy.

"Your brother was so concerned about making you safe, that he has landed us on a very small, unknown island in the Pacific. Until he has enough of his power back, we are mired here."

Sam snorted in irritation, asking gruffly, "Then what are you smiling about? That does not seem like good news. And why can't you just "poof" us back yourself?"

Smile dimming, Castiel's face transformed once again back to its usual somber expression. "I apologize. I was not making light of the situation, only pointing out that Dean never does things half way. He must always go beyond what is necessary to make sure that you come to no harm."

Now Sam was the one doing the staring, brow knit, his face scrunched speculatively.

The angel attempted to explain more clearly. "Dean could have brought you across town or even to a neighboring town. You would have been safe, but your big brother took you to a place no one, in this time, has even discovered yet. That was the reason for my smile. You two make me happy with all the care and love you show for one another. The brotherly bond that you share is a joy to me."

Sam snorted, "Sure, we bring you joy." Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to make sense of this prickly feeling that was bugging him. Something was off. Opening his eyes, he studied Castiel again. For some reason the man before him, reminded him of the difference between a cheap paperback print of a classical book as opposed to reading the unique original print of the same book. The same in may ways, but vastly different in others. This Cas, looked different, like an upgraded version of himself. He moved gracefully instead of stiffly, his voice was richer, almost musical sounding, and his face practically glowed with happiness. Sam tensed, unconsciously pulling Dean closer at the subtle threat of danger.

Castiel interrupted his anxious musings. "You do not need to be frightened Samuel. I realize that you have both been wary of me, after what took place in the hospital. For that, I am deeply remorseful that the... incident occurred. However, it was a necessary progression to bring us to this end. All is as it should be now."

The angel was giving Sam, what Sam assumed was supposed to be, a reassuring smile, but it was falling flat. He tried to shove all these thoughts, tripping messily through his head, back and concentrate on the matter at hand. Castiel wasn't acting like a demon and he really didn't seem to be posing any real danger at the moment, so Sam just needed to stay calm and deal with one thing at a time. Taking a deep breath, he met the angel's strangely encouraging gaze and asked, "So, can you take us back?" Then before Castiel had a chance to respond Sam blurted the other two questions that were uppermost on his mind. "Do you think Ellen and Bobby are all right? Do you think Lucifer hurt them after we disappeared?"

Castiel, canted his head once again and his gaze turned upward. Standing motionless, he took his time before finally replying. "Dean's power was such that it..." He paused as though searching for the best word. "shorted out every other angelic or demonic power that was near. It will take a little while for me to... re-charge, so to speak. Also, Dean has placed a shield over us. It is something I have only ever seen a few times, because it takes tremendous power to hold it in place. It is probably the reason he is still sleeping, because it is draining to exert that much power on top of healing you. This shield, while it keeps us safe, also keeps us in, until Dean chooses to release us." He met Sam's incredulous gaze, offering further information. "Your friends are more than fine Samuel. When Dean let loose all of that power, he healed everything within a very large span. He also pushed Lucifer far away. I wouldn't be surprised if people from other towns in that vicinity had, at the very least, a general feeling of good health for a few days. That was amazing, what your brother did."

Sam screwed up his face in concern. "Then, if he has all this power, why is he still in pain?"

The angel gave a sad little quirk of his lips. "Your brother did what he usually does and directed everything he had towards you, to help you. He kept nothing for himself and the only reason others were affected was because they were nearby. There was more than enough to heal you and the extra power spilled over onto anyone in its path. All the evil in the area was banished, including my brother. I am not sure where he might have ended up and well... I am once again wholly myself because of Dean."

Sam shook his head, "Why does he always do tha..." Sam stopped mid word as he realized what he had just heard. With a confused frown, he asked. "Wait, brother?"

Castiel gave Sam a level look as he answered solemnly. "Yes, Samuel, my brother. My little brother... Lucifer."

Sam stared at the man sitting on the beach with him and came to a startling realization. He did not know this person. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this was not their friend. This was not Cas. Taking a steadying breath, he worried his bottom lip as he finally decided to take the head on approach and demanded gruffly, "Who are you?"

The man or angel or whatever he was, stared intently at Sam as he replied. "I am myself, at last."

Sam, wondering if he needed to pick up his brother and make a run for it, finally asked hoarsely. "What? What do you mean? Are you Jimmy again?"

The angel's gaze seemed to lose focus for an instant as he spoke softly. "No. Jimmy has been gone a long time. He is at peace."

"If you're not Jimmy or Cas, then who... what are you?" Sam stuttered in a hoarse whisper.

Another one of those unfamiliar bright smiles, lit the angel's face. His eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire and his voice rang beautifully with power. "I am Michael." He announced firmly with something akin to wonder in his expression. "I am the third part. I am that which was lost. I am destined to aid in this battle as part of the three who are one. Because of Dean, I remember."

_**~TBC Thank you for reading and I would love it if you have a moment to review.**_


End file.
